Little Hero
by Alistairmir77
Summary: Atticus is a 6-year-old boy, the son of Superman and Wonder Woman though he's abandoned by them because of a prophecy that says that he'll kill his parents and take over the world. However, he doesn't want to be that. Even though, people keep telling him he is a monster. He promises that he'll be a good boy so that mommy and daddy and grandma Hippolyta will love him again.
1. A twist of fate

**Hi! everyone. Ok first of all thank you for even bothering to look into my fanfic. I hope I won't disappoint. Thank you to NHWS for giving her permission to borrow some of her ideas. You may find it similar to her fanfic Superman and Wonder Woman in The End of Days which is a really good read by the way, but I promise mine is a very different story. Thank you also to my beta-reader Raziel777 and to my friend Annesan Aka Anne for giving me her support and just being helpful. I really hope you guys give this story a chance. I'm open to questions and criticism but please be professional. Enjoy. Oh, and before I forget this story is on wattpad.**

* * *

 **2040**

"People of earth, today we celebrate the day we defeated the organization known as the Justice League. A backward organization that slowed down our progress. However, with the establishment of the One Earth Government, the human race has thrived far beyond its capabilities by removing its weaknesses and flaws. Exterminating those who are weak. Rejoice in our birth as a perfect being of creation!" addressed Commander Atticus to his crowd of cheering spectators.

The man wearing a gold and black armor levitating in front of what was the remains of the Hall of Justice grinned at his supporters. He lifted his hand to give him room to speak amongst their cheering.

"But our great civilization is in danger from the great enveloping cosmic dark that is the universe and it's our duty to stop this danger from inflicting our world. We need to spread our ideals to the stars and beyond. Only then can we truly be safe. So, I am pleased to announce that today we will begin our campaign of cleansing the universe from it's filth and usher it into an era of greatness,"

The crowd's cheers turned into roars and the grindings of machines were heard as behind their commander, tall, gleaming rockets began to emerge from the ground. Each one carrying the crest of the New Earth Government which was the earth with the words 'order' in front of it.

Among all the brainwashed 'devotees', one man stood not one bit amazed. This man had a bitter look on his face. When the cheers were getting too over the top, the man turned away. The regime soldiers that stood guard gave him a questioning look but nevertheless they let him out. After all, who would suspect that this frail old man in his seventies could do much harm? It's not like he's the Batman.

No, Batman died 5 years ago.

But Bruce Wayne didn't. He was still alive and as well as a senior citizen should be. Bruce trudged through the streets of Washington staying close to the shadows and avoiding the authorities at every moment. The atmosphere changed from the bustling city to the slums filled with the homeless and needy, victims of the cruel tyranny.

Finally, he reached his destination which was a flight of stairs that leads to what was once a metro station. He walked a few miles underneath until he reached a blocked out tunnel.

"Open up, Ben," shouted Bruce.

The door opened and it revealed a hideaway for the so-called 'resistance', equipped with basic amenities, a small lab, and large computers that monitor the city.

" Left too soon, Bruce," said a young man in his 20s who was watching the monitors.

"Nothing new except he wants to add the whole universe to his empire," grumbled Bruce.

The man called Ben turned his chair to look at Bruce. " So, what's the plan?"

"I told you the only real chance we got is to find an Olympian,"

Ben huffed. "Bruce, we've tried and tried but those gods aren't probably on earth anymore,"

"You don't get it, kid. The Olympians are connected to the earth. Even though, that Olympians denies it. With the way everything is going things are not getting better. Only worse. The Olympians won't stand idly by and watch their power crumble. There's got to be one down here," said Bruce determined.

The doors behind them open and a young woman with red hair walked briskly to them. Her face itched with urgency.

"Bruce, the Olympians you're looking for. I might found one of them,"

Bruce gave Ben his famous bat-smirk. He rolled his eyes "You're right again. What a surprise," he turned his chair back, facing the monitor.

"Where?"

"I heard from the streets that a peculiar lady likes to visit a bar down Maycomb Street and order a jack and coke. So, I went and investigated. I managed to take some pictures of her. Look!" She brought out her camera and showed the pictures. The lady in question was wearing a peacock patterned frock and had her hair done in an elegant manner. This was definitely Hera.

"Nice work, Jen," complemented Bruce. For the first time in years, Bruce felt hopeful.

* * *

Bruce entered the establishment. It was dark and it smelled musky. After braving through some drunks, he made it to the bartender.

"What's your poison ?"

"Whiskey,"

In no seconds flat, the bartender passed him his drink. As Bruce downed his drink, he scanned the area for Hera. He finally laid eyes on her, sitting by herself in a booth, drinking a Jack and Coke. He finished the drink and went over and took a seat opposite her.

She rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm flattered, but you can't keep up with a woman like me ."

"You're not my type," stated Bruce plainly. "I'm Bruce Wayne and I can fix this mess,"

Hera's eyes widened in curiosity. "And I thought he's long gone. Faked your death, didn't you ?"

"An unrecognizable body burned by the fire. That bastard wouldn't know the difference." Bruce remembered that day. He leads him to a warehouse. The battle that happened caused the building to catch on fire. He planned it through and through. Even creating a body that looks just like him with his DNA to avoid suspicion. It worked and to Commander Atticus' delight, the bat is dead.

She played with the drink in her hand."Is that any way to refer to your former protege," teased Hera.

"He stopped being my protege when he killed his parents!" snapped Bruce. His face darkened. "We should've dealt with him when we had the chance,"

"Well, it's not like you could do anything even when he was a child, he's a monster. With that temper of his. That brat always thinking himself a cut above the rest of us. He's worse than Apollo. Too bad, Diana couldn't see past the good boy illusion, "

Bruce cursed Diana. Damn her. He was angry at her for loving that monster. Even when he acted up, she was always forgiving. At least Clark could see how dangerous he was but Bruce was mad at Clark too for conceiving Atticus while still having the doomsday virus in his body. He just couldn't wait. However, they both paid for their carelessness and ignorance with their lives. Bruce was a witness to their death at the hands of their son and by damned they will be avenged.

He continued,"And now we all suffer the consequences. I might be able to end this but I need your help,"

"Olympus is dying with the instability of earth, our domains weaken so have our powers and ...immortality," Hera showed her hand which was wrinkled and coarse. Not soft and delicate like it once was. "There is little we can help,"

"I don't need your help precisely. I need your father's,"

Hera scanned his face and came to a conclusion. "You want to time travel, don't you? And what? Kill him when he's a child?"

"Preventing his conception to be exact,"

Hera let out a curt laugh. "Father is tame with what Hades had done to him. He'll send you back in time if we told him to. "

"So, you'll help ." asked Bruce, his voice still deep but sounding hopeful.

"Yes. I will but you need to go to the sisters of fate first. Even I know that tampering with the timeline has dire consequences ." said Hera, her old aura of power returned for a moment.

Bruce nodded understandingly." I see. Alright then. Take me to them,"

* * *

Bruce and Hera appeared in front of an ominous cave surrounded by the ocean in nowhere. It radiated a mystical feeling of the unchanged past, ongoing present and unknown future.

"Well, go ahead then. Go in," said Hera pointing to the cave's entrance.

"You're not following," he said as he grabbed a torch that hangs from outside of the cave.

"You're the one that wants answers. I'm only here as your vessel," stated Hera plainly.

Bruce entered the cave and walked briskly with the torch illuminating his way. He stopped when he reached three tunnels.'Three tunnels. The Past, Present, and future, perhaps, thought Bruce wildly.

He finally chooses the third one as he needs a correct solution to save the future. He walked the length of the tunnel and at the very end, he saw a light and a silhouette of a woman. Bruce found himself in a room. It had a gothic vibe about it with the low light and victorian furniture. There was also skulls hanging on the walls. He hoped it was only for decoration.

In the middle of the room, there was a table with four chairs and one of the chairs was seated by a hag of a woman. She appeared blind but that's when Bruce remembered the fates share an eyeball.

"My sisters and I have been expecting you," said Klotho, the Moirai of the future. "Sit," she pointed to the seats opposite her.

Bruce took a seat. "I'm only expecting you? "

Just as he finished the sentence, the two other sisters appeared on the chair, Lakhesis and Atropos.

Klotho clasped her hands together. "Now, we can begin. What brings you to us ?"

Bruce saw that the eye on the table moved and was staring right at him. " The earth and her people are suffering under the cruel tyranny of Commander Atticus. We can't stop him now in the present but we can stop him in the past. The only way would be to prevent his conception from ever happening, isn't it ?"

Bruce waited for one of the fates to respond. Lakhesis, the Moirai of past grabbed the eyeball on the table and put it in her eyes socket.

"The birth and conception of Atticus Kent, son of Kal-El and Princess Diana must always happen. It is a fixed point in time. If you were to change it then it would be dangerous," declared Lakhesis.

Bruce's face was grim. "Then, what should I do,"

Atropos grabbed the eyeball from her sister and put it in her own socket. " If you go back in time your actions would make, his fate lies in an ...uncertainty. He has the potential to be both good and bad,"

"How does that help ?"

"It would better to have some hope of goodness in him rather than none at all. Our current Atticus lacks any from the beginning. However, heed my words Bruce Wayne, in order for the light to prevail a beacon must guide his way so he will not toil and fail,"

Bruce analyzed the cryptic words of the fates. He thought Atticus was unteachable but now the fates were telling him that if he were to go back he has a slight chance. Judging from what he has seen of him, he doesn't like the odds,"Anything else I should know?"

"Ask Hera about the well of souls she might ...enlighten you," explained Klotho. She then disappeared in a flash followed by her two sisters.

Bruce was left alone in the room, questions plagued his mind. He retraced his steps and returned back to the entrance of the cave. Hera stood facing the sea, her arms crossed.

"What did they say ?"

Bruce sighed. " Turns out I can't prevent his birth because of some fixed point in time,"

Hera snickered."Tough,"

Bruce turned to face her, eyes narrowed. "But they did say I should ask you about ...the well of souls. What about it ?"

Hera's teasing smile dropped and she finally faced Bruce eye to eye. "The well of souls is a place where the souls of dead come to rest ." She sighed. " I once thought that I could temper the beast inside of him by imparting a good soul inside of him.

"A beacon?"

"Yes, or you would say... an antivirus that can help combat the evil but ... it was too late, he was too deep in his destruction. If only I had known earlier," Regret filled her face.

Bruce blinked. This is the first time he had seen the Goddess humbled. It seems ... human. However, it might not be too late if they go back in the past, he thought. "Your plan might still work. If I travel back in time to when he's a baby, the good soul might still be able to influence him. Start him off young,"

The smug look on Hera's face was back. She crossed her arms and beamed. "Always have a plan, don't you, Batman ."

"Thanks. It's my trademark," said Bruce in a serious tone.

* * *

 **2015**

The piercing sound of his wife's scream echoes throughout the palace. The man of steel was pacing outside her chambers. Feeling anxious and terrified at the same time. Hippolyta had banned him from the birth because 'childbirth is sacred and no man is to bear witness'. Hearing her crying out in pain, there is no place he would rather be but by her side. Clark knew Diana wants him to be there too but now all he can do is wait in agony.

He sighed. Clark had all the reason to worry. Throughout the pregnancy, Diana had been weak. She lost a lot of weight and became unnaturally pale. Clark did not like to believe it but he fears the baby is the cause to all of this Like a parasite, absorbing all her nutrients.

Get a hold of yourself, Clark!

What kind of father would he be to think his own child as a parasite?

Just then, Diana's screamed at her highest and longest. The sound made his heart tremble.

And suddenly all was quiet. The pregnant silence did not sit well with Clark. He marched to the door and barged inside the room but nothing prepared him for the scene that followed.

Midwives were in a mad frenzy bringing towels, pails of water and such. In that chaos, they were paying no mind to him. He stepped forward to the bed where Diana was. He staggered backward and gasped. Blood was all over the place. Staining her once pristine dress. Mostly in her vaginal area. Her face was deathly pale no longer the usual olive color. He wanted nothing more than to reach out to her but a hand on his shoulders stopped him.

"Clark, you shouldn't be here. Go away. We can deal this," urged Hessia.

"W-will she be okay?" stammered Clark.

"We will do our best. Have faith ."

Clark then remembered his newborn child. " What about the baby ?"

Hessia averted his eyes and sighed. "He's in the adjoining room with Hippolyta ."

Clark rushed to the adjoining room that was meant to be the baby's nursery. He's a father now, to a son. Clark always knew but he didn't tell Diana as she wanted it to be a surprise but why was Hessia so downcasted. Was his son sick too?

Clark peered into the room and saw Hippolyta looking down at the crib. She did not bore the expression of a proud grandmother instead she looked angry.

He went over to them and in his crib, he saw an infant with red eyes, gray skin and an exoskeleton of spikes on his body.

The spawn of doomsday.

It all make sense now. No wonder, Diana was so weak during her pregnancy. She was not carrying a normal child.

"The child came out screaming, looking like this ...heinous creature. It nearly killed her." Hippolyta's voice was full of spite. "He won't be accepted anywhere. Killing him would be merciful,"

She was about to unsheath her dagger on her side when Clark blocked her way to his son. His eyes burning with protectiveness for a son he did not love but all the same, he is still his son.

"No! Don't do this!"

"You don't know anything, Clark. Our oracle, Hellene dreamt of your son killing you and my daughter when he comes of age. Her dreams are never wrong and judging by what I saw it's the truth,"

A chill ran down his spine as Hippolyta tells of the prophecy. He looked at the child and saw that there was every possibility that the child would grow up to be just as Hippolyta says with his doomsday like form. Besides, he almost killed Diana. However, Clark couldn't bring himself to kill a baby even though the baby brings with him death and calamity. It was his way. Superman's way.

He looked back at Hippolyta and hoped that his humanity wouldn't fail him in the end.

"Be that as it may but it's still a living, breathing child. Don't blame him. If it's anyone fault it's mine. I was the carrier of the doomsday virus. I went to Diana and we conceived him while I still had the virus," reasoned Clark with pleading eyes.

She glared daggers at him. "Tssk. Just like a man to allow his lust cloud his judgment. Weak,"

"Yes I was weak so please don't make him pay for my mistakes. He's your flesh and blood too, Hippolyta," pleaded Clark.

Hippolyta glance over to the sleeping infant. He was stirring in his sleep as if he was having a bad dream. She can't deny that the baby was indeed a victim of circumstance but the haunting prophecy lingers inside her mind. "If I don't your safety and Diana's safety is in danger. What do you propose I should do?" challenged Hippolyta.

Clark thought for a while and concluded the most viable option was to separate. "Give the baby to Hephaestus. He'll accept anyone and make sure he's in check,"

Hippolyta nodded. "Very well. We will say that he's stillborn. Let's hope we won't see him again," she left the room coolly without uttering another word leaving father and son alone.

Clark suddenly felt something touched one of his fingers. He looked to his hand in the crib and saw that the gray hand of his son was grasping his index loud voices had probably woken up the child. He didn't pull away instead he lets him enjoy the first and last touch of his father.

"I can't do anything for you now. The only thing I can do is to give you your name. Your name is Atticus Won-El Kent. You're the son of Diana and Clark Kent," the baby gurgled and grasp his fingers tighter.

"But...we can't take care of you. I'm sorry," Clark pulled away his finger roughly from his son's grasp and he cried immediately, wanting his father's touch again. Clark paid no heed to his cries, his only concern was his wife. He left the room, shutting the door behind him.

In the crib, baby Atticus cried by himself with no one to comfort him from the harsh and cruel fate of his birth. Since day one, Atticus was all alone.

* * *

Bruce walked down the dark corridors of the Mount Etna, Hephaestus, and Hera leading the way. A few hours ago, he had successfully time traveled to 2014 by using the help of the Titan of Time. The old Titan was far from a Titan. So weak and poor. It was fortunate that he still had the power to transport him through time.

Convincing the Olympians was another story. It took a while but thankfully with the seal of the queen of Olympus, Hera gave him, they believed his story They brought him to the well of souls and Bruce picked out the soul he wanted for Atticus. He chose Jonathan Kent's soul. The good man Clark was or is in this present is because of this man. He hoped that Jonathan can guide Atticus the same way he did for Clark.

They stopped in front of a door at the end of the corridor.

Hephaestus opened the door to reveal a nursery with soft colors, filled with everything a baby would need, toys and such. A change from the gloomy ambiance of the forge.

Bruce couldn't help but feel amuse. "Nice motif," he commented.

Hephaestus grunted. "I've been providing for male babies for years,"

"Where is the child?" asked Hera.

Hephaestus pointed to a crib at the corner of the nursery. The trio stepped forward taking a good look at the occupant who was whining and moving his arms all around. Hephaestus explained how just before he was given away, his appearance changed from a gray little monster to a seemingly normal Kryptonian-Amazonian baby. Even so, he looked like a normal baby, Bruce could feel he was anything but normal.

"Poor child. Abandoned. Never to be loved," said Hera as she gazed down upon Atticus.

"Much like I was, mother," stated Hephaestus flatly.

Hera cast him an annoyed look. "Oh, get over it. It's been a thousand years,"

Bruce cleared his throat. " I think we should start,"

Hephaestus nodded. " Very well then. We'll leave you be. Come, mother,"

The two Olympians exited the nursery, closing the door behind them. As if on cue, Atticus started to cry.

Bruce sighed. " I see you got your daddy's timing," said Bruce as he brought out a glass jar. The jar was filled with wispy gas and if you could hear closely you could hear the voice of Jonathan Kent.

Bruce looked at the jar and then at Atticus who was crying his head off. "I hope this works," with that he opened the jar. Jonathan's soul immediately went inside of Atticus' body through his mouth, ceasing his cries. When all the wisp was inside, Atticus calmed down a bit but he was still crying softly.

Bruce gathered him up in his arms and gently rocked him back and forth while wandering the ongoings of Jonathan's soul in Atticus' sub-conscious.

* * *

"HELLO IS ANYONE THERE!" hollered Jonathan Kent. He sighed when the only sound he could hear was the echo of his voice.

A few moments ago, he had ended up in this dark and empty realm. The how and why he didn't know. He tried walking to see if anything is around but found currently nothing. "If this is hell then somebody has to step up their game," commented Jonathan

He sighed and continued walking to where. He didn't know. He only hoped he'll find anything that can make sense of this emptiness. Suddenly he heard a sound that sounded like a baby crying ."What in the world?"

The source of the voice came from his right. From afar he could see a bright area. At that area, a dark aura of blood red wisp was hovering over a crib. Without a second thought, Jonathan rushed to the crib.

As he approached the crib, he noticed the wisp flowing away from him as if he was a repellent. He swatted away the remaining wisp that was hovering the mysterious baby. As the last of them flew away, he shouted out. "Good riddance,"

The ongoing cries of the baby brought him out of his little celebration. "Oh, sorry, little ..." he picked up the baby and checked under the blanket "...fella. There, there. It's okay. I got you. I got you. You're safe now," cooed Jonathan as he rocked the infant gently.

The child ceased his crying and looked up to the kind man's eyes with his fist in his mouth. Jonathan looked back and smiled. The baby's bright blue eyes reminded him so much of Clark but he had some traces of exotic features to him also. And then, it clicked. In that moment he knew exactly, his reason to be there.

"Atticus..."

Jonathan brought him closer to him and kissed the top of his head. He readjusted his grandson so that he was facing him by supporting his head with his hand and the other hand, supporting his tiny body.

He stared deeply into his eyes not once letting the smile leave his face. "Hi, Atticus. I'm not gonna lie to you. Your life won't be a picnic. That's because you're different but you don't have to be ... separate from them. They can reject you, fear you and hate you but don't let them make you a monster. Repay them with kindness and you won't ever be detested,"

Atticus gurgled and reach out to touch his cheek. Jonathan laughed "Yeah, I'll help you. You could always come to me if you're in trouble,"

Jonathan brought him closer and whispered,"Whatever you will be. I know one thing for sure. You're gonna be...very, very strong,"

"Good luck, little hero,"


	2. Heritage

**Thank you all for your support so far in the comment section. Here's another one for ya.**

* * *

 **6 years later**

" _Mr. Bob Ewell stopped Atticus Finch on the post office corner, spat in his face, and told him he'd get him if it took the rest of his life..._ " Jonathan read from To Kill a Mockingbird under a big apple tree with his Atticus curled up on his side.

Atticus mind was racing with suspense. He stared at Jonathan wide-eyed. "What did he do next?"

Jonathan chuckled at his enthusiasm and continued, " _'I wish Bob Ewell didn't chew tobacco' was all Atticus said. Miss Stephanie said Atticus didn't even bat an eye, just took out his handkerchief and stood there and let Mr. Ewell call him names_. _Then, he put his hand in his pockets and strolled on_ ," he closed the book.

Jonathan looked up and was met with a confused looking Atticus who was cocking his head to the side. "That's it! He didn't punch him or anything. Atticus Finch ought to teach that Mr. Bob Ewell some manners,"

Jonathan pulled his little body closer to him. "Bob Ewell has nothing on Atticus Finch, the man's the best shot in the county but if he did punch him what would that make Atticus Finch, hmm?"

Atticus, understanding where the conversation was heading answered with the typical answer, "He'll be just like him..." he said in a soft voice.

"Exactly. Now, sometimes the best option is to ignore bullies like Bob Ewell because-"

"Are you still mad about what happened with Marcus?" interrupted Atticus.

Jonathan, surprised, could see the guilt in Atticus' downcasted eyes. "If you could understand what the bird said, you'd feel mad too. I told him to stop but he wouldn't listen. So, I fought him to save the little birdie. I didn't mean to change into ... 'that' but the scary voice...kind of made me do it,"

With his new-found ability to talk to animals, Atticus found it was hard not to ignore the fact that a defenseless bird was crying for help while being tortured by a merciless human. The animals were his friends and no one messes with his friends. Turning into a gray monster and beating up Marcus till he bleeds, however, was not part of his rescue plan. He thought he had been punished enough with the scolding he got from Hephaestus but it seems not.

He sighed as he played with the grass by his feet. "I wish I was normal,"

'I wish I was normal', how many times has he heard that from Clark. Like father, like son, mused Jonathan. Jonathan pulled Atticus into his arms and gave him a big hug. It always soothed Clark when he was upset. The boy immediately melted in the old man's embrace. Enjoying, the show of affection even if it was in a dream."I'm not mad at you champ. I could never be mad at you for long,"

Jonathan pulled back from the hug and look directly into Atticus' eyes while carrying a comforting smile. "I just want you to remember that you have to control your temper even though it's hard. Bullies like Marcus and Bob Ewell do mean things because they want us to fight back. They think if they show us our dark side, it'll make them feel better about their miserable selves. Do you understand?"

Atticus nodded. "I guess...but what do I do if someone starts being mean to me and the scary voice starts whispering?"

The scary voice in question often comes when Atticus feels angry. They seduce him by saying evil words to influence his actions. Sometimes he was able to ignore them, sometimes he couldn't and gave in to those voices.

Jonathan stroke his chin for a moment to think and finally,"Aha. Well, whatcha gonna do is look them straight in the eye and say...nothing,"

"Nothing?" said a perplexed Atticus.

"Yup. Like I said they just want to get us riled up. So, don't give in to them and when that scary voice starts to whisper. Take a deep breathe," Jonathan inhaled deeply to demonstrate. "And think of the happiest moment in your life. Can you do that, champ? "

Atticus pause for a moment and nodded. "I'll try," he said with a small smile.

Jonathan beamed "Atta boy, now...give me 5," he raises his hand but before Atticus could make the contact with his palm, he pulled his hand away. "Too slow," he smirked.

"Hey!" Atticus laughed and attempted again but fail which made Jonathan chuckle in continued their little game, laughing and smiling until Atticus decided to wake up from his mirthful dream.

* * *

Atticus opened his eyes, welcoming the sight of his room. The boy was a big fan of the Justice League evident from the posters, action figures and his drawings of them around his room. He was mostly a fan of Superman and Wonder Woman as the power couple featured the most in his room. Unsurprisingly, given his parentage.

He hopped off his bed and head to the adjoining bathroom to prepare himself for the day.

When he was done showering, he dressed himself up. It could be bizarre for a six-year-old to be so independent but growing up in the forge requires Atticus to be self-sufficient at a young age.

He put on a pair of blue jeans and his favorite shirt, his superman shirt which had the el symbol on the front. Atticus only wears that shirt for special occasions and today counts as special as it was his birthday! The boy, itching with excitement hurriedly comb his hair and rush out of the room to the dining hall where his special friend awaits. He waved and said hello to the people he passed. They returned his greetings and chuckled at his cheery and energetic nature. The other brothers of the forge were kind and friendly to him unlike Marcus and his group.

He reached his destination and saw his friend, who unknown to him was Bruce Wayne, the former Batman, sitting at a table bearing a warm smile that is rarely seen on his face and is only reserved around him. "Hi, Uncle Thomas!"

'Uncle Thomas' was an alias Bruce decided to use in the past so that Atticus won't confuse him with the present Bruce Wayne when he gets older. Throughout those 6 years, Bruce had visited Atticus to teach him a few things like reading, writing and so on; he was the one who introduced him to the Justice League. He also watched over his development and was pleased that he differs from his Atticus greatly thanks to Jonathan. Though, he is a well aware that he has a hard time controlling his temper.

"Hi, kid. Happy Birthday!" he brought out a newspaper that had the headline, 'Supes and Bats exterminates Parasite' along with a picture of Superman swooping down with Parasite in his grasp and Batman saving a civilian from a falling debris

Atticus grabbed the paper from his hand and jumped up and down. Elated to read a story about his favorite hero "Cool! Thanks, Uncle Thomas,"

'Other kids would want a race car, you just want a newspaper ' , mused Bruce amusingly. "It's a good one. Batman's in it," Bruce taught him to admire his parents, no harm done in teaching him to admire the Batman.

"I think Superman is cooler," declared Atticus who unknowingly deflated the older Batman's pride.

"Hmph. His definitely your son alright, Clark," muttered Bruce in a low voice.

Atticus began to read the article but as he was reading, a picture of a girl clutching to her mother stopped him. The mother was carrying her daughter, her back facing the debris in an effort to shield her daughter from harm. From that picture alone, Atticus could see the unconditional love a mother had for her child. A love that he longs to feel himself.

"Hey, Uncle Thomas when are you going to tell me who my parents are. I'm 6. I'm a big boy now,"

Bruce's face turned serious. "Atticus, we've talked about this. I'll tell you when it's time. When you're much older and have a better grasp of your...abilities. Understand?"

With Bruce's tone of voice, he decided not push on,

"I understand..." he nodded sadly. Seeing the sad look on his face, Bruce signaled the people hiding in the doorway to come out.

A small group of the forge brothers came out singing, " _ **HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR, ATTICUS, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU**_!" Atticus' face immediately lit up, forgetting the troubles that plagued him. His face was even brighter when a slightly misshapen-cake with messy frosting work and 6 candles was placed in front of him. Though the forge brothers were skilled artisans, none of them knew how to decorate a cake. 'I knew I should've bought a cake' thought Bruce.

"The cake's a little bit messy but we hope you like it," said Xavier, the oldest of the forge brothers and Hephaestus' right-hand man. "Timeus, here worked all night for that cake," he pointed to one of the forge brothers who was rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

Atticus was lost for words. His forge brothers were full of unexpected surprises. Finally, he managed to say, "Thank you, so, so much. I really appreciate it, guys,"

Xavier tousled his black locks. "No problem, kiddo,"

It was 'Uncle Thomas''' idea but they were glad to pitch in to cheer their little brother up after a tough week with Marcus. They all knew about the incident and about the form that he took but they were taught by Hephaestus to judge by character not appearance, therefore, they acted like nothing happen after the incident for they knew his true self and that he was just a child.

"Go on...blow out the candles and make a wish,"

Atticus closed his eyes and thought of the most wonderful wish he could ask for. When he finally decided his wish, he inhaled and blew out the candles in one go. Bruce clapped alongside the forge brothers, not knowing that Atticus' wish might change his plans for him.

* * *

The party continued on with the gift-giving session. Hera had joined them soon after.

"Happy Birthday, Atticus!" greeted Hera, the goddess crouched down to his eye-level while bearing a friendly smile. "You've grown so much,"

"I'm a big boy now!" stated Atticus proudly.

Hera chuckled. "Yes, you are," Enough with small talk, she moved on to talk about a bigger subject. "So, what did you wish for?"

Atticus laughed. "I can't tell you or else it won't come true,"

"Oh, that's a silly old tale." Said Hera. "You can tell me. I can keep a secret," She whispered.

The boy looked at her for a moment to decide if he should tell her or not. He likes Hera, mostly because she's a change from seeing guys all the time. Finally, he relents, "Well, I made a wish to meet my parents," He whispered in her ears.

Hera curious at his unusual but expected wish asked on, "They abandoned you and you still want to see them?"

Atticus considered her words and thought of a suitable reply to justify his want. "Well, Jonathan told me the reason they abandoned me was because they don't know how to take care of me because of my...abilities so they gave me to people who can like Hephaestus and Uncle Thomas. They can't be that bad if they want what's best for me, right?"

Hera was silenced at his reasons.

The spirit, Jonathan truly did his work on guiding the boy to think positively. He believes his words and holds no contempt towards the people who abandoned him. However, the truth is their reason was not to give him his best chance, it was to give _them their best chance_ but Atticus believes the latter. Indeed, despite his DNA, he is still a child. An innocent child.

Hera could only smile. She placed a hand on his tender cheek. "I think your wish will come true soon,"

He grinned. "You really think so?"

"I know so," she assured. Though her tone was lighthearted, her eyes seemed driven with a spark of determination.

She tousled his black locks before sending him off,"Now run along and enjoy your cake your brother's made for you,"

After giving one last smile, the boy ran off to enjoy the cake while wishing that it tasted better than it looks.

"You are so wrong about him," whispered Hera resentfully as if the two people were right in front of her.

Before making the pact with Hephaestus and Bruce to watch over Atticus, Hera would find it unbelievable that he could adore that little boy, the grandson of her husband's bastard so much but just like his mother, the boy found a way to the goddess' closed heart.

Bruce stayed far from the table that was buzzing with activity, preferring to be an observer. After eating his cake, he watched as Atticus opens his present from Hephaestus which was a Justice League themed Lego set of the Javelin aircraft. The smith claimed, it helps a young lad develop the right skills for building. Atticus thanked him politely, enjoying the appreciation from his 'master' who rarely shows affection towards him.

After giving the gift, Hephaestus joined Bruce while Atticus played with the Lego set with his forge brothers.

"They grow up so fast," mused Hephaestus.

Bruce nodded then he turned towards him, his face painted with a serious expression. "How is he this week?"

Hephaestus knew what he really wanted to ask was how is he after his change of form."The boy was a bit terrified of himself but he soon calmed down a few days after. The spirit you placed in him is a miracle worker I reckon. I don't know what would he be if the spirit wasn't there guiding him,"

Bruce sneered. "Trust me, you don't want to know. Anything else?"

Hephaestus brought his meaty hands and stroked his chin while thinking. "Well, I did observe that a tear flowed from his eye when he was watching television with the men,"

Bruce's eyes narrowed. Feeling intrigued, he asked on. "What were they watching?"

"I believe it was about fish,"

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Fish?"

"Well, in the movie a clownfish lost his son so he enlists the help of a forgetful blue fish to help find his son,"

"Finding Nemo. You're grown up men were watching Finding Nemo," he said in a tone of disbelief."Wait, how did you know the plot? Were you watching with them?"

The Lord of the smiths' face turned red. "Poseidon recommended it. I'll admit it's quite the touch-Wait, why am I telling you this?" grumbled Hephaestus. Bruce couldn't help but smirk for even a mortal like him could make a god flustered. More than a decade Finding Dory is still a hit especially towards a group of orphans and to the Olympians...apparently.

"Well, the movie does a great job at showing the love of a father to his son. Something which I think the boy craves," explained Bruce as his eyes wandered to Atticus, remembering the talk he had with him.

"When will you present the boy to his parents?," enquired Hephaestus.

"When he's able to control himself. The reason why he was abandoned in the first place is because of that damned DNA. If I were to present him now to his parents, what'll they think if he turns into the monster that we saw?" pointed Bruce. His voice firm and clear.

"The boy's father and grandmother may have rejected him but the boy's mothers doesn't even know her son is alive. Diana is different. He'll accept the boy no matter what he is,"

What Hephaestus said wasn't anything new for Bruce. In fact, he knew very well the outcome of having a loving mother and an untamed son and from what he gathered, Clark wouldn't be very accepting of his son. It's bound to cause trouble.

"Diana's different but the people around her are not which is why Atticus needs to be taught. Only then can we reveal him,"

"When will that be? Until you deem it?" challenged Hephaestus. Bruce felt his ego brushed at the question. To be honest, he does not know when Atticus will be ready. So, he stayed silent and bore a tensed face. Hephaestus continued, "Take it from me, a child left to his own devices. The longer you keep him in the dark, the longer he'll feel betrayed that you let him worship the people who abandoned him," he said that as he and Bruce watched Atticus play with his Superman action figure.

Bruce considered his words and reluctantly found logic in it.

* * *

After the party, Atticus decided to return to his room to freshen up before he gets to work on his chores around the forge. It was nothing heavy for his age. He usually just cleaned the machines and sweep the floor.

A bright smile was still stitched on his face. Clearly, he was still on cloud nine from his party.

He was too caught up in his bliss that he almost ran into someone purplish.

Eris smiled her usual mischievous smile as he looked down upon Atticus. "Now, where are you going in a rush?"

"Sorry I bumped into you Eris but I should really get going..." said Atticus as he tried to get past through her and get away. He already knew that he should stay away from her from the many times that he heard Hephaestus curse her name.

Before he could get away, though, Eris pulled his shoulders roughly so she could face him at an intimidatingly close distance. It sure made Atticus uncomfortable . "Now, I heard that a little someone made a wish to see his parents,"

Atticus' eyes widen in surprise. "How did you know?"

"Well, that's none to be concern with. I'm here to grant your wish!" She said while topping it off with a jazz hand gesture.

Atticus crossed his hands and looked at her with a deadpan expression. "Uh-huh."

Eris cast him an annoyed look."What? You don't believe in the power that is capable of Eris, goddess of chaos and strife,"

"Do you even know my real parents?" said Atticus in an almost mocking tone.

Eris smirked. "Well as a matter of fact I do. Come, I'll tell you all about them in your room,"

What better way to break out the news than being surrounded by your parents in merchandise form.

Atticus, although still wary of her decided to follow her down the path to his room. Eris opened the door for him and once he was inside she shut the door and locked it, not wanting anyone to intrude the discord she was about to create.

She put her long bony hands on his shoulders. Almost gripping it, much to the boy's displeasure. "Why do you like Superman and Wonder Woman so much Atticus?" She said as they looked at a poster which had Superman and Wonder Woman posing heroically in all their glory and greatness.

Atticus shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know because they're heroic I guess?"

Eris snickered. "I have a better answer. It's simple really," She turned to face Atticus who looked very confused and slightly scared at the creepy glint in her eyes. "Superman and Wonder Woman are your parents!"

The look Atticus had was priceless. His eyes were as wide as saucers and his mouth was slack-jawed. To say that he was shocked was an understatement. HE WAS FLABBERGASTED!

Never in his young life did he thought that his two most favorite heroes could be his parents. How could they? When they're so amazing and he's so weak and small. He didn't even know they were married!

However, it does explain why he sometimes dreams that they are his family. In one of those dreams, they took him flying and he called them mommy and daddy. In another dream, they had a picnic together. Even though each dream were different with different settings, the one thing that was always constant was that he'll always wake up with tears in his eyes.

But...it was still too surreal. "I-I can't be," He managed to blurt out amidst the shock.

"Can't be? Can't be? It's infuriatingly obvious!" exclaimed Eris. She motioned him to the poster. "I mean look at the resemblance. You have his eyes, his chin, her lips, her brows. I'd even wager that you look just like Superman when he's little."

Atticus took a good look at the poster and took note of their features, then looked to the mirror next to it and compared their features with his. He found that he indeed had the same brilliant blue eyes of Superman and his sharp chin. He also noticed that his and Wonder Woman's brow were long and dark. They had the same delicate nose and when he attempted to smile, he discovered he had the same smile as her.

"And... let's not forget that you can talk to animals and hear conversations from other rooms so easily. Believe me now?" Eris stared at him with a winning gaze.

Atticus didn't need any more convincing. He had to accept the reality that his parents were really Superman and Wonder Woman Woman. "They are my parents," he said softly, joy in his tone accompanied by a small smile. He turned towards Eris, his face filled with hope. "You can bring me to see them, can't you?"

Eris was about to answer but she remembered that the two were on a deep space mission. Besides, she had other things in mind. "Well, I can't bring you to them now since they are... quite hard to reach," Atticus' smile dropped immediately, "But I can bring you to your grandmother."

"My grandmother?"

"Yes. From your mother's side. Do you want to see her? I can bring you to her," she said in a silky voice as she extended her long purple hand while maintaining a devilish grin.

Atticus stared at her hand while thinking whether or not to accept her offer. Eris could be playing a trick on him which could lead him into trouble and a scolding from Hephaestus but...what if his grandmother is waiting for him too? What if she wants him the same way he wants a family?

She could give him something that he sorely craves which is the feeling of being loved and cared for unconditionally without being rejected because of his flaws.

Though he knew Jonathan loves him, everything will stay the same when he wakes up. He wanted to feel things for real while being awake. He may not wish for her as much as he wished for his parents but...she could love him and he could love her.

So, feeling sure of himself he took Eris' hand. Eris looked down and grinned, happy feeling that her plans of infuriating Hippolyta are coming to motion. "She'll like me won't she, Eris?"

Eris let out a curt laugh and grinned sadistically. "Oh, trust me Atticus, she'll be speechless,"


	3. Bonds that bind

**Thank you guys for your favs, follows and reviews. It keeps me going.**

* * *

Eris and Atticus appeared on the shores of Themyscira. The boy stumbled as he landed, the effects of teleportation did not sit well with a beginner like him. He opened his eyes and took to the sights of the blue skies, white sand, the sea and the green jungle in front of him. 'They're more prettier than in TV' thought Atticus as he beamed and took in the wonders of nature. Growing up in the forge, Atticus had not once step outside and only knew the world from books and television. So, to see the world like this is certainly a treat for him. Also, he felt healthier as the sunlight graced his skin

The mistress of chaos observed him quietly, shaking her head at the sight of his gaped mouth and wide eyes. " When you're done gawking, you can join me," shouted Eris who walked quite far from the boy while he was busy taking in his new surroundings

Atticus who didn't notice he had his jaw opened, close his mouth and rushed towards Eris who was standing at the edge of the jungle.

"Eris, where are we?" asked Atticus.

Eris was about to answer when an arrow came swiveling past them and planted itself on a tree.

"You're on the island of Themyscira. Home of the fearsome Amazon Warriors led by Queen Hippolyta and you…should not be here," said a stern voice from behind the two of them. "Turn. around, " ordered the voice.

Eris had an amused look as she turned around however not the same thing can be said to Atticus. He kept a close distance from Eris. Never wanting to be so close to her before but when a tall and burly woman in Greek armor is pointing an arrow at him, Eris doesn't seem so bad after all.

The clapping of hooves was heard and the lone guard was joined by her sister in arms. Some were on horseback and some were not but all of them carried fierce faces. They wasted no time in forming an arch to surround the two invaders while pointing their weapons at them

"So, the gang's all here," Stated Eris dryly.

Their leader Talia, who shot the arrow, glared daggers at the goddess of strife. "You dare step foot on this island again after the blood you shed and the chaos you irrupted!" She glanced at Atticus. "And…who is this boy you bring. Men are not allowed on the island!"

"See, that's why I'm here because I think this boy might be of some interest to her majesty, " Talia eyed the black haired and blue eyed boy curiously. Atticus was uncomfortable with the cold way the Amazon was staring at him so he tried to hide behind Eris'leg. Talia couldn't point it out but there was something familiar about the boy.

Talia sneered. " Why would our Queen want anything to do with that little brat,"

"That's none of your business. Bring me and this boy to your queen and I promise not to cause any more chaos…" She stopped and continued with a sly grin. "…For the time being."

"And your refuse? " challenged Talia.

"You'd be a brave idiot. Is she new? " asked Eris mockingly as she pointed to the other guards. "Because if she is then…. she doesn't know that I can do this…"

With a flick of her hand, Eris disarmed the Amazons and made their weapons point to their respective owners. Atticus held his breath, fearing what she would do. Talia's stared at Eris with anger and hatred that only made the Goddess grin. Her comrades looked to their leader desperately, waiting for her decision. If they were to fight with the odds stacked against them, then so be it.

Finally, Talia decided it's better not to combat Eris for the sake of the people under her command. "Fine. We'll escort you to the palace to meet with our Queen,"

With a smile, she waved her hand and the weapons dropped on the sand. "Thank you,

Talia, however, wasn't finish, she stepped forward defiantly, facing Eris eye to eye. "But if you show any signs of creating any more chaos I will not hesitate to order my warriors to restrain you despite the odds, "

"Alright,"

The Amazons gathered their weapons and forced them to start walking with the two of them in between the guards. Atticus, shaken from what happened, looked up to Eris. "You weren't really going to kill them, weren't you, Eris? "

Eris scoffed. "You're too innocent."

Atticus decided not inquire anymore. Eris was more mischievous than he thought. The small company trudge along the path leading towards the palace. Atticus' little blue eyes took in as much as possible. From the gleaming temples, great arenas and to the modest houses of the Amazon people but none of them were inside. They were all on the streets, looking at him and Eris dirtily. His acute hearing picked up their whispers and mutterings which held nothing but curses.

 _'Walk it off, champ. Don't listen to them_.' Atticus heard the voice of Jonathan inside his head when he was starting to get annoyed with the Amazon's insults. He took his advice and tried to block out those hurtful noises.

Finally, they reached the royal palace. A grand marble structure of fine Greek architecture. They were rushed to the throne room and as they reached the door, Atticus held his breath. Beyond those heavy doors is his grandmother.

The guard standing guard opened the doors to reveal a livid Queen of the Amazon staring back at them. She was not alone though for by her side stood Hera, Hephaestus and Bruce Wayne who looked equally furious.

* * *

Atticus waited anxiously outside the throne room after being ushered out so that the adults could do their talking. He was in so much trouble! He knew he shouldn't listen to Eris. He thought wrong, his grandmother didn't want to see him at all judging by the mean words she said about him. But weirdly why does he still feel to want to get to know her?

He huffed and turned his head up to the guard, watching over him. She had fair skin and long brown hair but the eyes were the one that caught his attention. Her eyes were a deep green which reminded him of a certain someone back at the forges….

"What are you staring at?" the guard glared at him.

"Uh….n-nothing." Embarrassed to be caught staring, he turned away his head from her and stared at the door. He wished he could listen what was happening behind those doors but somehow this time his super hearing didn't work.

It was good thing he couldn't though as Hippolyta's fury was catastrophic

"WE HAD AN AGREEMENT!" shouted Hippolyta. "No one was supposed to know about the boy!" she glared at Hera and Bruce.

"He is the only boy his age in the forge, Hippolyta. It was bound to cause suspicion," explained Hephaestus, masking the true reason for Hera's knowledge of Atticus.

"But we had another term. That monster was not supposed to return especially not with her," She motioned towards Eris who stared back at her with a bored face.

Bruce finally cut in after staying silent for some time. Frustration evident on his face and voice, "Like we explain for the past-"

"Excuse me, but who are you?" Among the Olympians, the old man was a peculiar sight.

"I'm his…guardian of some sorts. I know a thing or two about raising troubled children so I can definitely say that he's not the monster that you claim him to be but your blind pride can't let you see that pass can you, your majesty," stated Bruce coolly. The Queen was getting on his nerves.

Hippolyta stood unfazed by his words. "Careful, old man,"

Bruce shrugged off her threat and continued where he left off, "Like we said we had no part in all of this. Eris was doing this all alone for god knows what reason, "

"Creating chaos is in my job description," Piped in Eris with a smile.

"Which you have done well. Good job, dear, " said Hera with a smile to Eris which surprised everyone in the room except Hephaestus who had a knowing grin.

Eris scoffed. "That's a first,"

"What are you talking, Hera?" asked Bruce, not liking having things hidden behind his back

Hera ignored him and turned towards the Amazon Queen and was met with a cold stare. "Would it be a brother to ask for a few moments alone with my company, Hippolyta." she said casually as if they were having tea.

"Make it quick. My patience is running thin,"

With that, she briskly walked towards the door opened by the two guards and exited. She made no notice of the boy staring at her confused and furious exterior. All that Atticus know was that she was really, really upset about him and...Eris.

"Now, can you please explain?"

Hera looked at the former Batman calmly while the later stared at her stone cold. "I was the one who told Eris the truth about Atticus in hopes that she would conduct her acts of discord and bring him to his grandmother. I knew she couldn't resist, "

Eris stared at her surprised and impressed. "You actually played me, mother. Astounding,"

"Why in the world would you want that! The Queen hates the kid's guts," said Bruce as he massaged his temple to ease a headache he got due to the unresolved and more complicated matter at hand.

"Because I want Atticus to meet Hippolyta so that-"

"So that what? So Hippolyta would love the kid and they can be one happy family. In case, you weren't paying attention, Hippolyta showed us very clearly how she despises Atticus,"

Hera rolled her eyes. "Of course not in this short amount of time but perhaps…in a month or two."

Bruce's eyes widened. "You want him to spend a month with the Amazons. For crying out loud, this is his first time out!"

"All the more reason for we to go on with this. You intend to show him to his parents when he's older. You can't send him out there clueless."

"Even by some miracle Hippolyta accepts, how do you think he would be treated in an island full of man-hating woman huh?He'll be an outsider. Bullied and Mistreated. Also, what if he lashes out and changes. Hippolyta would kill the boy."

Hera considered Bruce's word for a moment. "You need not worry, I will always be watching him and Hippolyta wouldn't dare to overstep her bounds." Her face turned serious. "Trust me, she wouldn't disobey me after the time I turned her into clay, " She said with a grin.

Bruce shook his head. "No! I can't risk it. He's still untamed and untrained."

Hera scoffed. "You're talking like he's an animal. Don't you see? This is exactly what the boy needs. If you keep sheltering him inside then how do you expect him to control his temper in the outside world when he's older. He's time with the Amazons would teach him to test everything you and that spirit taught him. You can't have that while being cooped up in the forge with little or no challenges at all," She paused for a moment before continuing, "We get hurt and we fail but in the end, those are the things that build us. You of all people should know that,"

Bruce huffed. "There's no convincing you is there?"

"No, and it's not like you can stop me," She crossed her arms.

Bruce sighed exasperatedly. "Ask Atticus but if he doesn't want to then that's that. Don't. Convince him otherwise, " Said Bruce gruffly as he waved his finger around Hera's face.

"Very well," Said Hera with a small smile of satisfaction.

* * *

The man of steel woke up from his sleep and he was glad that the first thing that he saw was the back of his wife, staring out through the window of their quarters, overseeing the landscape of the planet Almerac.

With a smile, Clark went to his wife and wrapped his hands around her, taking in her scent. Diana welcomed his warm and gentle touch by snuggling deeper into his bare chest.

"Mrs. Kent, you are certainly a sight for sore eyes in the morning," said Clark as he planted a kiss on her neck.

Diana chuckled softly. "You're not too bad yourself."

The couple turned back to the rough terrain of battered buildings and debris that was the planet's current state from the battle that happened. Queen Maxima made a smart move to ask for the league's help and the threat was quickly neutralized. Superman and Wonder Woman along with Green Lantern volunteered to stay behind to help the Almaracs rebuild their home.

"It won't be long now. Before we know it we'll be back in our apartment on earth," said Clark. "You know you could go back first. I'll be just fine,"

Diana scoffed. "Oh, and leave you with Queen Maxima. No way," she smiled and planted a kiss on her husband's smiling lips.

Clark's then look at Diana, hope shining in his eyes. "I was wondering when we get back, we can...start trying for a baby again,"

At the word 'baby', Diana's face turned tensed. She walked back to the bed and sat, with Clark following behind her worriedly.

She faced her husband as she took his hand into hers. "Look, Clark, I want to have children with you. I do but I just don't know if this the right time,"

Clark sighed. "When is it the right time? It's been six years since we've _lost_ Atticus. If not now then when?"

Technically _lost_ , would count as the correct term for Diana at least.

"You don't understand what I feel, Clark. Every day for the past six years, I felt like he's still...there. I don't know how to explain it but I just feel a connection between us. I heard him cry, Clark,"

Her baby's first cries were the last thing she heard before she passed out from the loss of blood. It was a strong and healthy cry. Because of that, she found it so hard to believe that her son was born stillborn and the reason why she couldn't fully move on past her poor baby's apparent death. The worst part was that she didn't even have the chance to see him and kiss him goodbye for her husband and mother had already buried him.

It's not fair and as she thought about it, it doesn't add up.

"How can I have another child when I feel like I'm abandoning my other one. I just can't," confessed Diana, her face ashen.

For a brief moment, Clark felt immense guilt for lying to his wife and making her feel the way she feels but he quickly brushed them off, remembering the prophecy.

What he was doing was right for his and Diana's sake.

Clark cupped his wife's cheek. "Diana we've been through this. Atticus is dead and he's never coming back." He said it as a wish more than a statement.

"But why do I feel…"

"Because you refuse to let go." Clark sighed. "Diana it's been a long time since I've seen you truly happy. I miss that Gung-ho spirit of yours. You've changed a lot and not for the better. I try to bring you back but every time you keep clinging harder and harder to the past and I can't lie to you and say that I'm okay because seeing you like this it's killing me inside. I want you back,"

Diana stared at Clark's pleading eyes and realized how much hurt and pain were in those blue pools. How could she have been so selfish? Clark deserves better than waiting on for a wife that wouldn't give him the family he desires.

He was right, maybe it was time to stop mourning the past.

"I never stopped wanting to be a mother," she said softly while looking up at Clark with a small smile.

"Does that mean…"

Diana nodded before rushing into his strong arms and giving him a tight embrace. Clark hugged Diana with as much force.

"I want to have a child with the man I love," whispered Diana into Clark's ears which made his heart soar.

* * *

"I WANNA STAY!" declared Atticus to Hera's delight and Bruce's annoyance. The Queen of the Olympians shot the former Batman a winning smirk.

He rolled his eyes and crouch down to Atticus' level and held his shoulders. The boy's joyful face turned anxious as his Uncle Thomas looked very displeased.

"Atticus, are you sure? The Amazons are not very welcoming, especially to little boys, "

That information was no surprise to Atticus as he heard the insults about his gender as he walked to the palace. "But Uncle Thomas they can't be that bad. I just have to show them that I'm nice, then they'll like me, " He said with a smile.

Bruce sighed. What he said though cute, was so naive. "They're not like that. You don't know them, Atticus,"

"I can try!"

"No matter how nice you are it won't work! They'll think of you as an outcast which means they'll hurt you!"

The boy narrowed his eyes and pouted."But the queen's my grandmother. They won't hurt me because of her!" said Atticus more defiantly than he had ever spoken to Bruce.

"WELL WHAT IF YOU TRANSFORM LIKE YOU DID LAST TIME, WOULD THEY LIKE YOU THEN?"

Atticus winced. Hera looked at him disapprovingly. Bruce sighed and closed his eyes. He didn't mean to shout.

"Atticus," said Bruce in softer voice when he saw how frightened he was. "I just... don't want you getting hurt. You have a high chance of getting hurt if you stay with them. So, I ask you again; Do you really want this?"

To be with his family member and given a chance to explore the world outside the forge. In that moment there was nothing he could want more. Atticus nodded firmly." I do, Uncle Thomas and don't worry. I'll be better at controlling it," he said with a small smile.

Bruce nodded with dismay. "Alright," He turned his head towards Hera. "You talk to her majesty,"

* * *

Hippolyta returned to her throne room after some time but she was surprised to see only Hera from the others. The two Queens, both imposing figures by their own rights stared down at each other. A powerful and regal gaze from one queen to another. Though, Hippolyta's was more of a spiteful glare.

"What have your company decided on?" Her voice was more calm and cultured this time.

"Well, we have decided that the boy should stay with you for a duration of….two months or so." Hera's demeanor and voice were equally calm.

With a deep glare, Hippolyta rose from her throne and made her reply, "Absolutely not!"

Hera snickered and walked a few paces closer to her. "Oh, you will accept the boy."

"Why should I?"

Hera know stood eye to eye before Hippolyta. "Because if you don't, I will tell Diana about Atticus and how you tried to murder her son."

Hippolyta scoffed. "Even if I were to accept the boy, Diana will find out when she visits the island. Either way, it is not to my advantage,"

Hera smirked. "Didn't she tell you, she is on a mission with her husband in deep space and she wouldn't be back for long? During the boy's stay, there would be a very unlikely chance for them to meet. Honestly, I thought you would know? Not so close to her know, are you?"

Hera could see that she had struck a nerve with Hippolyta. Good, just a few words more to get her to put down her barriers.

So, she continued putting salt to the wound, "To tell you the truth, I'm not surprised because I observed that she doesn't visit you as frequently. With the way things are between you and her, do you really want to risk it? Besides, I'm not meeting Atticus with his mother. I want him to meet you. With that, you can still maintain the relationship you have with your daughter that is crippled with your lies," She couldn't help but top it off with a diabolical grin.

"Accept the boy Hippolyta, and your secret is safe. Simple," She crossed her arms as she waited for a reply.

Hippolyta let out a huff and she turned away from Hera to gather her thoughts. To have that monstrosity live among her and her Amazons would be the thing she detests the most. His gender isn't the only thing that's wrong with him. Her people would be outraged if she were to go through with this and break their sacred law.

However, the thought of Diana was what kept Hippolyta from chasing that egoistic, vein, manipulative goddess out from her island. She was right. Her relationship with Diana was never the same after she lied to her about the fact that she was the daughter of Zeus. Even though, for the time being, Hippolyta knew her daughter still loves her, that love might be shattered if she knows what she's done.

A mother would do anything to keep her child from hating her.

And Hippolyta will do just that except she wouldn't have to bow down to that monster. She turned and faced Hera. Her face placid. "He can stay," Hera smirked but Hippolyta continued her tone, serious and cold, "But he lives by my rules and should he do wrong, I will discipline him the way I see fit," And Hera's winning stance completely dropped.

She nodded mournfully. "You can do that but remember Hippolyta, despite what you think of him he is just a child that only wants to do good. Be reasonable or else you'll have me to worry about,"

"I'll try," replied Hippolyta in an almost mocking tone.

* * *

Finally, it was time for Atticus to part ways with the two people he knew for most of his life. From their company of four, only Hera and Bruce remained. The rest were bored with all the drama happening.

They along with Atticus, Hippolyta and the guard who had watched over Atticus were at the beach. The sun was almost setting as orange hues danced in the sky and the light from the sun was reflecting on the surface of the sea.

After saying his goodbyes to Hera, Atticus went over to Bruce. Atticus was glad that he doesn't look angry anymore. Bruce crouched down and looked at him eye-to-eye.

He put a hand on his shoulders. "Now, Atticus I want you to listen to me very carefully. When you're here, you have to take care of yourself. Do everything they tell you to do. Don't ever talk back or act up. If they try to hurt you in any way then…" he paused before continuing. "You just endure. Don't try to fight back. You won't win," he leaned over and whispered, "And keep it in check. I know you can do it cause believe me you're stronger than you think. Can you do that for me?"

Throughout Bruce's orders, Atticus' face was tensed and nervous. With the way, he keeps talking it seems that he really, really mustn't play around. He responded with a firm nod. "I promise,"

Bruce in turn nod and inhaled sharply as a way to reassure himself that everything will turn out fine even though his logic says otherwise. "Good boy. Alright, I guess I better go," But before, he could stand up Atticus had wrapped his small arms around his body. It took him by surprise but nevertheless, he returned the hug and pat his back. He had grown attached to the boy who he practically raised. Hence, his protectiveness over him.

He let go of the hug and walked towards Hera and with a flash, they disappeared.

Atticus then turned around to face his grandmother while bearing a hopeful smile. "I 'm super happy to see you! Themi-Themi-Themy-sci-rra is so beautiful. I-"

"Hush," She said sharply and the boy quickly became quite.

Hippolyta eyed him up and down. He looked exactly like a miniature version of Clark. With his bright blue eyes which were the same shape and shade as his father's but he had Diana's smile, unfortunately. Though he was the product of two people of great proportion, oddly he was small for his age. He looked only like a boy who is only four years of age.

She cleared her throat and looked at him seriously ."I want you to understand that from this moment on you live by our rules. You will do everything accordingly and don't expect to be coddled while you're here. You may have the favor of Hera but I'm not afraid of her. So, If I find you breaking any of our rules or act in a way that disturbs me and my people there will be dire consequences. One more thing, you will only address me as your majesty or Queen Hippolyta. Am I understood?"

After one intimidating monolog, Atticus could only nod timidly.

"Good," She turned to the guard by her side. "While you are here, you will stay with Amara. She will make sure you are in check," Atticus noticed it was the same guard before with those brilliant green eyes. "Take him to your home,"

"Yes, my queen," Though, her tone sounded like an obedient soldier, it was clear that she would rather chew broken glass then take care of a boy-child of suspicious abilities.

"Follow me, boy,"

Amara began walking with Atticus following closely behind her but the boy stopped and turned around. He had to say something important to his grandmother. He didn't get the chance before as he was cut off.

Hippolyta was facing the sea with her arms behind her back.

He hesitated before speaking."Thank you for letting me stay even if you don't want me here. I'll be a good boy, I swear,"

There was no reply from Hippolyta who just stood still like a statue.

Atticus sighed and carried on walking.

* * *

Atticus woke up at the wee hours of the night. He realized the ceiling he was staring up was not the same as the one in his bedroom but then he remembered he was in Amara's house in Themyscira. He looked to his side and even with the dim light he could see that his guardian was fast asleep on a bed close beside his.

He met Jonathan in his dreams just now. He expected him to be mad like Uncle Thomas about his decision but he was surprisingly calm about it. In fact, he said,

" _Well you gotta do_ _what you gotta to do. I always_ _figured your gonna be stubborn like_ _your parents. Just be extra_ _careful, champ_ ,"

He also told him that his parents were Superman and Wonder Woman! He chuckled and said he always knew which made Atticus very peeved that he didn't tell him the truth earlier. Thankfully, Jonathan knew just the trick to cheer him up which involves pie and jumping on the haystack.

Though with all that's happened he can't get over the fact that the two greatest superheroes were his parents.

He lifted up his pillow and underneath were action figures of Superman and Wonder Woman. Good thing he always brings them along with him hugged those two figures of his parents tightly.

"Mommy, today I met your mommy today. She doesn't look like the other grannies on tv. They're old and small and have gray hair. She's big and has yellow hair! I like her even though she's scary,"

He looked at the Superman figure and then at the Wonder Woman figure and smiled. "Mommy, daddy I promise I'll be a good boy for grandma that way she'll let me see you. Then, we can be together...forever,"

"Quiet and go to sleep!" came a sharp voice that belonged to none other than Amara whose temper and hearing were still sound even though she was half-asleep.

Atticus gasped and quickly threw the blanket over his head. He hugged the figures of his parents one last time before finally closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **Yay! Atticus gets to meet grandma Hippolyta. A lot of fun writing this chapter espacially Hera. Such a savage. I apologise in advance for this but our little hero is going to have to face some hurt in Themyscira. By the the way, how are you guys liking Atticus?**


	4. Dealing with change

**Here's chapter 4! Thank you for all your kind words. You might notice I changed Dessa with Philippus but I never agreed with ditching Philippus in the new 52 because she is just an iconic characther in Wonder Woman comics and to not have her is strange. So, sorry if you guys don't agree but it's my opinion. So, please read and review because your reviews really means a lot. Check out for Amara in this?**

* * *

"Wake up, boy!" accompanied by a jolt to his side was the first stimulation Atticus experienced when he first woke up.

Sleepily, Atticus rose from his bed and rubbed his eyes.

"Wash your face and meet me in the kitchen for breakfast," With that Amara left the room.

Atticus hoped oof the bed and quickly made his way to the wash basin in the next room. He splashed some water on his face and as the cool liquid made contact with his face, he immediately felt his sleepiness fade away. He felt fresh and ready to start the new day on Themyscira.

When he reached the kitchen, he saw Amara moving about. Grabbing bowls and whatnot. He climbed on the chair but frowned when he found out that his eyes lined the table. Finally, Amara set down a hot, steaming bowl of porridge and after instructing Atticus to seat on a book she had put on the chair, she took her seat opposite Atticus.

The boy stared at her curiously, cocking his head to the side.

"I haven't poisoned it you know? Eat," She said in an obvious tone.

Atticus quickly dig into his meal. The boy ate quickly and rather messily but he was hungry as he hadn't had anything for dinner last night. Amara could only shake his head in dismay.

She sighed. "Listen carefully while you eat. After you're done eating, wear the clothes on your bed. You're going to school,"

At the mention of school Atticus head shot up from the bowl and a smile grew on his face. Where there is a school, that means there are children. His whole life he has never seen another child other than himself. "I'm going to school? You mean there's other kids like me on the island!"

"Yes. Well, they might be older but the queen orders you to be taught at our school," Amara find this confusing as he would only be here for a month but here what Hippolyta says is the law. "So, finish your breakfast quickly,"

Amara didn't have to point that out to him as he quickly began to scarf down his porridge. When he was done, he hopped off the chair and ran to his room. So fast that he didn't have time to hear Amara say, "Wipe the porridge of your face!" She shook his head and sighed. "Gods, give me strength,"

* * *

Atticus looked at Amara as she talked to a blonde Amazon dressed in white robes. He himself was wearing a knee length blue greek tunic. With his super hearing, he learned their conversation was about him particularly his school arrangements. The teacher nodded and Amara made her way back to Atticus. Atticus quickly turned away and pretended he wasn't eavesdropping.

Though, it was obvious to Amara that he was. "You will learn in this school until midday. I will wait for you here when it's over," he handed him a satchel. "Inside contains everything you need and there's also your lunch,"

Atticus looked at the school entrance and then to her. She nodded."Off you go,"

He smiled and ran off. Just as he was about to enter, he stopped and waved to Amara. "Bye bye!"

She replied with nothing and just stared at him devoid of any emotion, before turning back.

Atticus entered the entrance of the school which was a pantheon dedicated to Athena, the goddess of wisdom. In the middle features a stone statue of Athena. On the other side of the pantheon, there was an amphitheater which by the looks of it were packed with girls. It also looked like a class was starting. With that knowledge, he rushed outside. Not wanting to be late on his first day.

As he approached closer, all activity in the amphitheater stopped and turned to look at him. Atticus felt nervous with all the eyes watching him. The girls were much taller and bigger than him though they were roughly the same age. They started whispering and chattering loudly.

"Silence!" said the teacher and they quickly ceased their talking. The teacher had black hair tied into a bun and a pointed nose and small mouth. She looked very strict, thought Atticus. The teacher went closer to Atticus and studied him quickly with judgmental eyes.

She turned to the rest of her class. "Students, we have a new student with us today. Though he is a peculiar case, he has been granted the privilege to learn in our school. Tell them your name, boy,"

"I'm Atticus. Atticus Won-El Kent,"

The girls were none to surprise at the mention of his name as the news of the return of Princess Diana's 'monstrous' son spread like wildfire.

"Take your seat," ordered the teacher.

Atticus saw an empty place at the very edge of the amphitheater. As he took his seat, however, he saw the girl next to him slide further from him with an obvious disgusted look on her face. Atticus scowled but quickly shrugged it off and instead focused on the teacher.

The teacher cleared her throat. "Now, we will continue with Homer's Illiad. _Sing, O goddess, the perilous wrath of Pleus' son Achiless…"_

Atticus saw the girls taking out wax tablets and began jotting down what the teacher was saying. He searched for his own wax tablet and pen in his satchel. However, he had no clue to write in Themysciran. He just only got the hang of writing in English!

He peeked over the shoulder of the girl next to him but she noticed and quickly turned away from him. Mean!

With a sigh, Atticus gave up on writing and just listened to the poem.

" _….first fell out with one another,_ " The teacher finished reciting the poem and the students stopped writing and looked up to her.

"Now, students recite the poem to me,"

At once, the whole Amphitheater erupted with the poetic words of Homer. Though, the girls were reciting from the wax tablets Atticus just stared straight as he recited the poem as if he already memorized it by heart. This did not go unnoticed by the teacher.

When the class finished reciting, the teacher turned and addressed Atticus. "You were not looking at your tablet," She said, her sharp nose pointed upwards.

"I didn't have to cause I remember,"

She raised an eyebrow. "How?"

The boy shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know? I just do,"

She looked unamused at his gifted abilities. Her judgemental look still hadn't changed. "Learn to write in Themysciran. If you don't then you'll be left behind and no one will wait for you." She said coolly and returned to her teaching leaving Atticus perplexed at where to find someone willing to teach him to write. It did not add that some of the girls were snickering.

* * *

When class was over after a long hour of discussing the Iliad, the girls and Atticus were given a break for lunch.

The children were gathered in the courtyard, sitting on picnic-styled benches which apparently were all taken.

Atticus scanned the area for any free seats and finally, he found one underneath a palm tree with a group of girls chattering away. Confident, he made his way to them. As he approached closer the girls' laugh ceased and they narrowed their eyes at the unwanted intruder.

The girl in the middle who looked older and bigger than the rest cast him a disgusted look. "You can't sit here, runt!"

Atticus frowned. "But there's no place else,"

The girl crossed her hand and smirked. "There's always the ground which suits you better for someone of your kind," her insult was followed by the laughing of the whole school who choose turn their attention to his helpless situation.

He gave them a dirty look. He wanted to say something back to counter her insults but Jonathan's words keep bearing down in his head, " _Walk away and be the better person Atticus. Don't let them get to you,"_

Finally, with a little reluctance, he turned away. The girls smiled in satisfaction. Atticus walked far away from them and the lunch area until he reached the edge of the jungle. There was a big rock there. He climbed and sat on it. _'I won't sit on the ground. I'm just as good as the rest of them' thought Atticus stubbornly._

He took his lunch from his satchel which was a gyro. He took a big bite and munched on the bread and meat angrily. The eating and munching helped cool down his anger a bit.

He was nice but why did they have to be so mean especially that big and tough redhead girl! She reminded him of Marcus.

He sighed and wondered what Amara must be doing. He hoped she's having a better day than he was.

* * *

Clank!

Amara sent another power blow to the training dummy with her sword. Judging from the state of the dummy that was almost falling apart, it looked like she had been practicing on it for quite some time and not for sharpening her skills. Her abrasive and continuous hits were not one of a trained warrior of her caliber but of a person letting out her frustration.

She was about to raise her sword to deliver another blow when she felt a placating hand on her shoulder. She turned around and found her mentor and the General of the Amazon army, Phillipus standing behind her with a smile.

"If you keep destroying the dummies, you'll have to replace it," she teased.

Amara groaned. "Fine. I'll spare them from my fury,"

She went over to the bench and sat down as she wiped the sweat on her face.

Philippus took the seat next to her and looked at her with a knowing smile. "I know better than anyone that you train recklessly when you are exasperated,"

Amara let out a curt laugh. "You know exactly why?"

Phillipus raised an eyebrow."What? Atticus. What's wrong with him?"

"What's wrong with him? He gets excited over the littlest thing! He has too much energy and the worst part is he's always happy and smiling all the time! No one is that happy!"

Philippus chuckled and shook her head. "Of course, he is, after all, a child. There is no wrong in smiling. You should learn something for him, Amara,"

Amara's eyebrow knitted together as she rolled her eyes. She hates it when people tells her to smile more. She sighed and looked back at the general. "General, why did you choose me to take care of him? Your real reason this time,"

Philipus put a hand on her shoulder and sighed. "I thought that with Atticus you can experience motherhood after it was taken away from you,"

Amara pulled back from her touch and her expression became hard. "I have come peace with that many moons ago. You know that. I was perfectly happy with the life I had before he came along. I don't desire for any children and if I did, he can't replace the one I lost,"

Yes, she had been a mother for two hours before the son she birthed was taken away as per Amazonian custom. She thought she could try again for a girl but a battle with a monster had injured her so badly that she became barren thus sealing her chance of motherhood. Although she didn't like to admit it, she sometimes wonder about her son.

"What do you even see in that boy, general?"

Philippus paused then inhaled sharply. "When Diana bought that friend of hers, Zola with her son, you might remember me wanting to throw the infant off a cliff," Amara smirked but Philippus' face was serious and mournful, ashamed of her past actions it seems.

"I thought that sacrificing the boy was for the greater good of the Amazons. We are a race of strong women warriors and have barred men from our existence. Why should we start accepting them now after all the hurt they've caused." She smiled. "But, the princess… she made me realize that our ideals are not perfect. We hate men yet we worship the male gods. We see selfless men in the form of Diana's husband and friends but we turn a blind eye. We say they are useless but from their seed, we are created,"

"But they also raped and murder us. Hercules and the Spartans for one. The same thing that is in all men is a destructive lust and a thirst for power," argued Amara.

"Since when have we've been subjected to those cruelties. The world is not the same as a thousand years ago. The outside world might not be perfect but it is...better than before and as the world changes, it is high time we change our minds too. Change can be ignored but it can't be avoided,"

Amara thought about Philippus' lecture. She had to admit Diana's husband, Superman proved how kind and noble he was that even Hippolyta gave him her permission to wed her daughter. There might be more men like him now but the scars of the past were still fresh to most of the Amazons including herself and to change their ways and walk another path would be unthinkable.

She sighed. "I can comprehend where you're coming from but where does Atticus come in all of this?"

"Because he can make us see the truth and inspire us to have hope in the goodness of men again. In turn, we can teach him our ways so in time he will become a man shaped by the Amazon ideals," She reached out held both of Amara's hands. "You may not see it now but he'll change something here. Though some say he will bring with him calamity from that rumor of his true appearance, I want to believe for now that he can bring good to our Island. So, my former protege, please care for him well,"

Amara had uncertainty in her eyes as she looked back at Philipus. She sensed that change was bound to come to the island the moment Princess Diana left for man's world. Hippolyta accepting the boy was a big change for one but she doesn't want to be the one responsible for caring for him but nevertheless, she nodded. "I'll try, general,"

Philippus beamed. "Thank you," Suddenly, she raised an eyebrow at her. "Speaking of Atticus, shouldn't you be picking him up. It is midday,"

Amara's eyes widened. "Gods! You're right!"

She immediately dashed off from the training arena. Philippus shook her head and let out a chuckle as she watched Amara being frantic as her first day as a caretaker.

* * *

Atticus sighed as his move around to find any sign of his brunette caretaker. He kicked a rock by his feet as a means to stop his boredom. Finally, he looked up and his face immediately lit up at the sight of Amara walking briskly towards him.

"I apologize for being late," she said.

Atticus shrugged his shoulders. "It's okay. I thought you forgot about me. Where're we going next?"

She was about to answer when she heard the very voice she dreads. "Amara! Why, it's a strange sight seeing you here,"

With an exasperated sigh, she turned around and was met with the annoying smirk of Captain Talisa who is also her superior, _unfortunately_. By her side stood her daughter who had the same auburn hair as her. She was the same girl who had embarssed Atticus earlier. At the sight of her, he hid behind Amara's leg while occasionally casting a glare at the girl who did the same to him.

Amara briefly noticed Atticus' change of attitude but quickly turned to her superior and put on a fake smile.

"I should ask the same thing to you, _captain_ ,"

"Well once in awhile I take joy in spending time with my Helena and hear her progress as a fine Amazon in the making," she gloated as she place and hand on Helena who had her chin held high in pride. Amara resisted the urge to roll her eyes. "How is yours doing?"

"He's not mine. I'm just following orders,"

Talisa chuckled and grinned. "Of course but might I say the Queen did a fine job of choosing you as a suitable caretaker for that ... spawn. It suits your caliber," jeered Talisa.

Amara could only grit her teeth. "I'm honored," she said sarcastically. Atticus though insulted at Talisa calling him a spawn was more concern with Amara who looks like she was going to explode.

"Well, we better be off. 'Miss one day of training and you need to catch up for 3 days', isn't that right, Helena,"

"Yes, mother,"

Mother and daughter said their goodbyes and left Atticus and Amara fuming at their rudeness and pride.

"What an ass," she muttered under her breath but not quite enough for Atticus to hear.

"Helena too," he said before pulling out his tongue as them as they walk away. Amara didn't reprimand him. In fact, she smirked.

* * *

Later that day, Atticus stood in front of a buff looking Amazon with tan skin and a mop of curly hair on her head. Her clothes were tattered and dirty. Unsurprisingly though as Atticus learned that her names is Pales and she is the Amazon's main rancher who breeds the cows, sheep, goats and camels needed for food and clothing.

She analyzed him up and down and took note of his small figure. She then bent down and proceed to poke around his body.

"Can't put him with the cows. They'll crush him," said Pales to herself.

She examined his biceps which were barely showing any definition of muscle. She clucked her tongue. "Won't do any good in manual labor,"

She ran her own coarse hand through his palm and found it was rough but not to the degree of hers. "You can do a little bit of hard work, can you boy?"

Atticus nodded and let her continue her examination. Amara said he had to work for Pales on the Queen's order. What will he be doing, he'll only know when Pales is done with her examination.

When she was done examining him to Atticus' relief she stood up and crossed her arms. "Well, I guess you'll do well shepherding the sheep. Follow me, boy,"

As they walked, Atticus smiled. He thinks he'll like this job. Back at the forge, he had to do boring stuff like sweep the floor and wipe the machines but now he gets to work with sheep which he thinks is fun and not to mention easy with his ability to talk to animals.

They stopped at a sheep pen which had a flock of sheep inside of it. Pales opened the gate and they went inside and immediately Atticus could hear the goats chattering away though to Pales' ear they were just bleating as they usually do.

" _Look alive, everyone big boss' here_ ," one ram said.

' _Who's that funny looking little one,_ " asked the ewe beside him.

" _I don't know but that's one ugly girl,"_

Atticus frowned. "Hey! I'm a boy! Not a girl!" blurted out Atticus.

"What?" Pales looked at Atticus as if he grew a second head.

"N-nothing," he smiled nervously.

Pales shook her head. "Now, these sheep need to be guided to the pastures by the foot of that hill," she pointed towards a hill behind Atticus. "And it is your responsibility to bring them there. Come, since it is your first day I will show you the way but I expect you to memorize the path after this,"

Atticus nodded firmly. "Don't worry. I'll get it. I can remember stuff fast,"

"Hmm. I'll take your word for it," said Pales before she opened the gate and let out the sheep. She strode forward and with her cane, she lead the flock with Atticus by her side.

As they crossed the plains, Pales lectured Atticus on taking care of the sheep. She told him to watch over for predators and poisonous plants; she showed examples of them along the way, call for help if one of the sheep is sick and make sure not one sheep is lost on the way to and back.

Finally, they reached the pasture and the flock wasted no time in grazing the fields.

"So, recount everything I have told you,"

Atticus told her every detail of what she said accurately. She was quite surprised at his sharp memory. He was telling the truth after all. Let's see if he remembers the way back.

"And the path?"

"Turn right, then left, then right, then another right, then left," he finished with a grin.

Pales nodded, satisfied. "And make sure there are exactly thirty sheep. If you don't come back with thirty sheep then there will be consequences," remarked Pales strictly.

Atticus gave her a mock salute. "You can count on me," he said confident and cheerful as ever.

"Alright. Here," she handed him the cane she had been carrying. Atticus held it a bit unsteadily for it was much taller than him.

"Don't lose my sheep, boy," she said before leaving Atticus alone with the flock.

"I won't!" he shouted as he waved her goodbye. He turned around and almost jumped at the sight of sheep surrounding him.

" _You can understand us!_ " They shouted in unison.

Atticus could only laugh and rub the back of his head in that boyish way of his as a response. 'I guess, I'll have loads of friends to talk to while working,' thought Atticus.

* * *

"And then the sheep told me they knew you, mommy. Well, some of the older ones do. They told me lots about you when you were little. They said you like to chase them and that you were really naughty," he chuckled. The boy was laying on his bed with both of his parents in each hand.

"I think I did a good job cause I brought every sheep back to the pen," he continued on proudly.

When he heard the door creaked, he quickly put away the action figures. Amara stepped inside the room and took one glance at the boy before retreating to her own bed. She laid by her side facing away from Atticus.

"Still talking to the puppets, are you?"

"Yeah that's because you don't wanna talk to me," said Atticus with a hint of sass.

"Well, that's because I prefer a silent walk but if you have anything to say. Then, talk," She did promise Philippus to take care of the boy better.

Atticus smiled. "Well, why did you look like you were going to blow up when you were talking to Helena's mommy?"

Amara blushed. Was she that obvious? "Pass. Next question?"

"Why do you pretend to like her?"

"Not answering. Next?"

"Why don't you smile a lot?"

"Nothing to smile about. Next?" she said plainly.

Atticus huffed. Clearly not satisfied with her short answers and refusal to answer certain questions. "This is no fun! Hey, Why don't you ask me?

"Fine. Why do you look strangely at my eyes sometimes?"

Atticus rubbed his chin for a moment. "Well, your eyes remind me of someone back in the forge. I got it! Xavier, of course!"

Amara raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Xavier. You guys look a lot alike,"

Amara's eyes widened. Could this Xavier be the son she abandoned all those years ago?

"Xavier's the best! He's Hephaestus' right-hand man and he's always in charge but he's not bossy. Well, sometimes. I like him a lot because when he goes out he'll buy me lots of treats. He'll even give me piggy-back rides around the forge and…."

As Atticus carried on about Xavier, Amara listened intentively to every word he spoke about him. She felt overwhelmed, proud and… relieved at the same time. At least, she had abandoned him to a good life but why was she feeling all these emotions? She shouldn't be because she doesn't deserve to feel them after she had cast him away. This boy she is now looking after, is this fate tormenting her or giving her a second chance?

For years, she had enjoyed her solitude but now every night she has someone to say goodnight to and wake up beside. It feels strange and she fears that she will develop an attachment towards that happy little boy with black hair and sky blue eyes.

It was a good thing he had her back towards Atticus. For if he could see her, he would most certainly want to give her a hug, as her face showed anguish that manifested her inner conflict.


	5. With hardship

**Hey guys so sorry for the long update but I had an exam. So, it was a little crazy month for me. I'll try to update as consitently as I can. Thank you for giving me your support. Thank you for loving me Atticus.**

* * *

Amara glanced patiently at the dirt path that leads to the ranch, waiting for the boy as usual for the past two weeks. Soon enough, the boy came running down the path and immediately Amara's jaw dropped. He was very dirty with dirt covering his clothes, straw in his hair and what she hoped was mud on his face. The boy didn't seem to care though for as usual, he had a grin on his face.

"What happened to you?"

"Oh, one sheep got loose so I had to chase it but I fell a lot in the mud, then on some hay but I got the sheep!" He said proudly.

Amara sighed and rubbed her temples. "You need a bath,"

And because of that Amara dragged Atticus to the Amazon's public bathhouse. The place where Amazons come once in a week to really take time and indulge themselves in relaxation and a bit of socializing. Amara couldn't wait to do all of that except she had to deal with the little monster in the changing room.

"You are going out there!"

Atticus crossed his arms and pouted. "No! They'll see my wee-wee," he said as he tried to cover his 'wee-wee' the best he could. "And I don't wanna see women naked,"

Amara who herself was stark naked in front of the boy raised an eyebrow. "But you're seeing me naked right now and you don't have a problem with it,"

"Well, that's because I've seen you naked lots of times when you wash in the stream. It was weird at first but I got used to seeing it every morning" he said innocently and shrugged as if it were nothing.

Amara's face turned red first in embarrassment and then in anger at him for ogling her even if he was six years old. "Why you little pervert,"

"I still don't want to to go!"

Amhara glared at him. Her patience running thin."Atticus you will go or so help me,"

"No!" Shouted Atticus.

With one swift movement, Amara took him by the arm and drag him out of the changing room. All the while Atticus struggled to free from her grip but his efforts proved fruitless and he had to submit to the embarrassment.

They entered a hall which had a huge pool in the middle that smelled of sweet smelling flowers. All around women were bathing each other or enjoying a talk. Another part of the room was reserved for a massage which Amara thinks she'll request a service. Gods know one need it when dealing with Atticus Kent.

Atticus with his hand held tightly by Amara tried to keep a straight face and not notice the women bare naked. Though, he did his best to hide his 'wee wee' especially to the young girls who in their whole life haven't seen male genitalia, couldn't help but stare at it. Atticus face was deep red.

Finally, they reached the pool and Atticus wasted no time in plunging himself into the cool water. Amara gracefully entered the water after him. The two began washing their bodies with the sweet smelling oils. When Amara was satisfied with his cleanliness, she let Atticus play around in the water near to her. The boy forgetting his embarrassment happily splashed the water around him.

With the boy preoccupied, Amara closed her eyes and plunged deeper into the water but before she could relax any further, she felt a poke to her side. Damn.

"Amara. Amara,"

With a sigh, she opened her eyes. "What?" She snapped.

"I really have to go!" he said.

"What?"

"I have to pee!" His face squirmed in discomfort from his bladder that felt like it was going to burst.

Amra grumbled. "I told you to go before," she remarked.

"I didn't have to go before,"

Amara inhaled sharply. "Alright, alright,"

Amara and Atticus got out of the water. They went out of the pool hall and went to the public restroom which was down a corridor. The toilets were lined beside each other and as usual, they had no stalls to shield people's view of them doing their business. 'The Amazons are shameless ' thought Atticus.

They found a vacant toilet at the very end of the

Iine. "Well, go ahead," said Amara as she pointed to the toilet.

Atticus took one look at the many Amazons around before shaking his head. "No. I can't go,"

"But you said you had to go!"

"I can't pee in front of other people!" he argued. He was saying the truth though as his urge to empty his bladder disappeared but all the same, he still had to go.

Amara groaned. "Atticus! That's ludicrous. Just pee!"

"I can't!"

"Of course you can. It doesn't work like that!"

"How do you know? You don't have a wee-wee,"

Amara grit her teeth. She felt like strangling the boy. She turned towards the occupant beside Atticus who by the looks of it was enjoying their banter.

"Could you look the other way while he does his business," She gave her a look that says, PLEASE TURN AWAY SO THAT THIS KID CAN FINALLY PEE AND I CAN ENJOY THE REST OF MY DAY, all the while flashing a desperate smile.

Chuckling, the Amazon turned her body away from the boy.

"Now, can you pee!"

Atticus signaled her to come down and whispered into her ear, "Ask her if she can see my wee-wee,"

Amara sighed exasperatedly. "Can you see his 'wee-wee'?" She said as she ran her hand through his face.

"No, I can't,"

Amara turned back towards Atticus. "There. Now pee!"

Satisfied, Atticus turned towards the toilet bowl. He spread his legs further and held out his...Oh no. Finally, registering what he was doing, Amara picked him up and put him on the toilet seat. Just in time before his urine came out.

As his urine trickled, Amara sighed and bowed her head, exhausted after avoiding a potentially gross situation. Atticus laughed playfully, not caring at all for the troubles he caused.

* * *

The next day, during break at school, Atticus was sitting at his usual place on the rock, eating his lunch. The girls still treat him the same way. They gave him dirty looks and call him names like spawn and monster. Helena and his gang were the worst of all. They pulled pranks on him like the time they put a pin on his seat which made him shout out in pain loudly during class which earned him a stern scolding from Madam Minerva, the teacher. Atticus just grit his teeth and lock the building frustration and anger inside his heart.

"Hey, spawn!"

Atticus sighed at the sound of that voice. He hopped off his rock and turn around. It was Helena with her gang again. The round but strong, Bina and the tall and gangly Lixia flanking her side. A grin was on her ratty face.

Atticus crossed his eyes. "What do you want, Helena?" Shouted Atticus.

The three of them sniggered at his weak attempt to make himself sound threatening. Helena stepped forward, her chin held high which forced Atticus to crane his neck upwards to look at her directly.

"Bina here found something or shall I say some parts interesting about you. You were at the bathhouse, weren't you,"

Atticus' eyes widened and he could feel a rush of red on his face. He instinctively put his hand over his crotch.

The grin Helena had grown wider at his discomfort. She continued, "You some a part of him that was interesting, didn't you, Bina?"

Bina nodded. "Yes. I never saw anything like it. It was oddly shaped and ugly. No wonder men are ugly. I don't know why you want to see it, Helena?" she crossed her arms.

Atticus eyes' widened at the last sentence. He turned and attempted to bolt off out of there but before he could, Helena had already ordered Bina and Lixia to hold Atticus tightly by his arms. He struggled to get free but their hold on him was too strong. He didn't notice it at first but with the ruckus they were making, the other girls began crowding around them.

After smiling at her spectators who some were cheering for her, she stepped forward towards Atticus. Atticus glared deeply at her as he still tried to worm out from their hold desperately. As Helena reach out for his tunic, Atticus made one last attempt to save himself from this embarrassment. He sent a powerful kick through Helena's stomach. She doubled over.

And for a moment, it was quiet except for the crowd's gasp.

Helena pulled herself up from her weaken stature and marched over at Atticus, her face twisted in fury. Atticus had no time to react before she kicked him in the crotch. The pain slowly surged through his stomach and he keel over when Bina Lixia let go of him.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, YOU RUNT!" she yelled before pulling him and punching him repeatedly in the stomach and face.

"Hey, save some for us, Helena," said Lexia before she kicked Atticus who was on the ground, squirming

And the endless stream of punching and kicking from the three of them went on. They only stopped to throw a joke or two before continuing their fury on him. The crowd did nothing to help instead they cheered on for the trio. The boy was too weak to do anything. His vision was blurry. The only thing he managed to do was to curl in a ball and try his best to shield his head from their attacks with his arms.

Although his hearing was impaired, he could hear the scary voice inside his head. " _Who's she to treat you like this. You can squish these jerks to a pulp. Fight back! Strike them down so they'll never mess with you again._ I know how much you want to."

The voice was right, thought Atticus. They don't know how powerful he really is. He is so much stronger than them. Strike them down so they'll never mess with you again. It won't be wrong. It's just self-defence.

His hands slowly balled up into fists and he could feel the heat from his eyes, turning red underneath his eyelid. He's going to hurt them. Badly.

" _Atticus! Stop_!" It was Jonathan's voice. Stern and fatherly at the same time.

 _"They deserve it, Jonathan_ ," answered Atticus in his heart. His anger pulsing through him madly.

 _"Stop intruding you old man!_ " Shouted the scary voice.

Jonathan payed no heed to the voice. _"Atticus, don't listen to him. You don't really want to this. You're just mad,"_

 _"How do you know?_ " snapped Atticus.

There was a pause before Jonathan answered, _"Because the boy who loves his parents so much won't lose his chance of finally seeing them to a little playground squabble."_

At the mention of his parents, the boy froze and he softened the balled grip in his hands.

 _"Stop! The old man is a fool. Fight back_!" The scary voice carried on his yelling and shouting for him to fight back.

However, it did not stop Jonathan from advising the boy." _You're gonna see them champ but you gotta to be strong first. Remember when I told you to think of your happiest thought. Now is the time. Think of your parents_ ,"

He chuckled softly. " _Your mother will be so happy to see you and your father….he'll….be happy too. Think of them, Atticus and endure_ ,"

Jonathan was right like he always is. If he fights, Queen Hippolyta won't let him see them. He's was bleeding and his whole body felt like it was going to crack. He could end all of that easily by listening to the voice and transforming but it wouldn't be worth it because out there his mommy and daddy were waiting for him and he has to be a good boy for them.

So, with that thought, he endured. He let his balled fist go and slowly the heat in his eyes disappeared and reverted to its normal blue. He couldn't hear the scary voice anymore

With every kick and punch he received lying on the dirt, he pictured the things he'll do with his parents. Like Daddy will put him on his shoulders like the fathers he saw on TV. His mother will hold him in her arms every time he's plagued with nightmares.

After what seemed to be ages, Helena and his gang stopped.

"LEARN YOUR LESSON YET, SPAWN!" Jeered Helena, smirking as she and everyone else left him bleeding on the dirt. .Atticus with his bruised and battered body didn't have the strength to get up. Instead, he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

He opened his eyes and instead of the school's break area, he saw wide meadows that were fenced and a dirt path that leads to a yellow painted farmhouse. He knew this place well.

Though he was still clearly injured, he willed himself to limp to the front door. The door wasn't unlocked as always. So, he stood on his tiptoes and opened the door and standing in front of him was Jonathan.

Atticus battered and bruised, croaked out, "I won," whilst battling the tears forming in his eyes.

Jonathan gave him a weak smile. "Little slugger,"

Atticus put up his hands up towards Jonathan. Understanding what he wanted, he picked him up genteelly minding the bruises and cut.

Atticus laid his head on his chest and held on to Jonathan tightly, wishing he was real. Jonathan stroke the boy's raven hair. He could tell the boy was holding back his tears as he always did.

"It's okay to cry, Atticus. You don't have to be strong now," whispered Jonathan.

And so, he let out the tears that he held since the first beating. Some of them were angry tears and some of them of were self-loathing tears.

* * *

Atticus woke up with tears clouding his eyes. He didn't feel any pain anymore as most of his wounds were healed except for the cuts and bruises on his face. As he stood up he heard noises from afar.

"He's alive. I win. Pay up,"

"Gods!I thought for sure he's dead,"

He couldn't believe they were betting on him! He shook his head and decided to pay no mind to them. The lunch area was void of any children and as he walked around the school the results were the same. He sighed. School was over. His heart sank as he realized that even the teachers didn't care that he was left lying on the cold dirt.

Suddenly, he remembered that Amara was probably looking for him. He turned his heels to sprint from the open classroom when behind her Amara stood, looking angry but her face soften immediately after looking at his less than perfect appearance.

She stared at him for a while with her mouth agape. Her eyes scanned the bruises and cuts that adorned his pale face. Atticus bowed his head when she found out what she was doing.

"What happened?" She said before kneeling in front of Atticus and expecting his injuries. Turning his head to the side to get a better view.

Atticus jerk back his head. "Nothing,"

"This is not nothing. Tell me what happened," Her voice was firm but at the same time concern

"You won't understand" he whispered. "Besides. We gotta go to the ranch. I'm late and Pales doesn't like it when I'm late,"

"No! I hear you got into a fight and you're not going to leave this place until you tell me exactly what happened,"

As if to prove her point, she took a seat on the amphitheater and patted the seat next to her. Knowing that he doesn't have another option, he took the seat next to her with a heavy sigh.

Amara crossed her arms. "Now, care to tell me what happened?"

Atticus inhaled sharply and looked up to her bright green eyes. "One of Helena's friend's Bina saw my wee-wee when we were at the bathhouse. She told Helena about it and because of that she wanted to see it. So, she and her gang approached me but just as she was gonna look, I kicked her and that made her real mad. So, she beat me up. Then, Helena's other friends said 'leave some for us' so they beat me up too. The whole school was cheering for them which made them kick me more and they didn't stop even when every bone in my body felt like it was going to break!" He spat the words out in a frenzy. He had to catch his breath when he finished.

Amara blinked, slowly registering what the boy said. Like mother, like daughter. She grit her teeth as she remembered the 'friendly beatings' at the hands of Helena's mother. "Why didn't you fight back,"

Atticus his head still bowed answered, "I can't because it'll make things worse…"

"Worse?"

He looked up and for a moment Amara could see that his eyes were watery but he kept blinking to halt his tears. He was trying to be strong. There was also something else in his eyes. It was helplessness. Immediately, she felt a wave of empathy flood through her heart.

" I won't win anyway if I fight and the queen won't like if I fight. She'll think I'm a bad boy, " It was the truth but bent. Atticus decided not to tell her everything as he really didn't want people to know the ugly side of him.

Amara looked back at him uncertainly. There was something he was hiding but she decided not to press on seeing how disturbed he was. She glanced at the bruises and cuts. "Does it still hurt?"

Atticus put on a brave face. "It was a lot worse before but it doesn't hurt anymore. I'll be okay," He smiled a small smile. "I like it that you're worried about me. Thank you," His smile grew bigger. Amara could only nod politely.

"C'mon, we gotta go. I'm late!" he said as he dashed off his voice having no trace of sorrow.

Amara was left puzzled at his changing mood. How could someone so young have the maturity to change his sorrows into smiles so quickly. If any other child was subjected to that sort of humiliation, they would be moping for days. She knew she would.

* * *

"25….26….27…." Counted Atticus impatiently as the sheep entered the pen one by one.

He couldn't wait until he could head home. Usually, he found joy in watching the sheep and their antics. He'll even have a conversation with them but today he sat far away as the sheep graze the field. Turning down any offer of play. He just didn't have the mood. He showed that he was okay to AMARA but inside he was still angry and hurting. That humiliation is not something one can forget especially his age. Frustration would be an understatement. However, because he didn't want to be a burden to her, he smiled anyway.

"28..29…" However, sheep number 30 one never came. He turned around and saw sheep number 30 which was a small lamb. If anyone could understand the expression of the sheep like Atticus could, they would know that the little naughty lamb was smirking.

"Catch me, Atticus," said the lamb before trotting towards the thick jungle.

"Go after that lamb, boy!" yelled Pales.

Atticus grumbled before entering the dense jungle. The lamb whom he named Snowy was always causing trouble for him. From the time she purposely ate poison ivy just to spite him to the time she provoked a herd of wild hogs to stampede through the fields which the other lambs were grazing.

He walked with his eyes searching for any trace of white fleece and his sharp ears listening for the sound of the lamb. He noticed the further he walked, the wilder jungle become. With tall trees; 15 times the height of him. Vines swinging from tree to tree and wild plants spurting from the ground which made it difficult for him to walk. However, it was awfully quiet even for Atticus' standard who was unused to silence, having very alert ears. The only sound was the cracking of fallen sticks as he stepped on them. There was also no animal in sight. Not even a bird or a wild squirrel even though the area was the perfect abode for the animals which was a shame as Atticus would like their help in finding the runaway lamb.

It was as if there was something keeping them away.

Suddenly, Atticus jerked back when he heard a high pitched scream accompanied by a ferocious growl of a wild beast.

He didn't know why he ran towards the sound of the growling and screaming but it seemed like the right thing to do. He stopped his running and hid behind a boulder when he saw the source of all the commotion.

A young girl about his age with blonde hair plaited neatly behind her with silver eyes and thick lashes was cornered by a creature that looked like three animals stitched together. It had the head of a lion with saber tooth jaws. Half of its back was black goat's fur with a goat's head protruding from the creature's back. Instead of a tail, a green snake was at it's behind. Hissing venomously at the girl. The girl was cowering. Afraid out of her wits.

Atticus held his breath. He inhaled sharply and gathered his courage. He stood up to making himself known. _"Hey, over here!_ "


	6. Comes ease

**Hey guys sorry for the long update I just finished my mid-term and now I'm starting my History assignmemt which is a big one if you live here in Malaysia. Oh, an for all you Malaysians out there Selamat mengharungi kajian sejarah PT3. I told you it's going to be a crazy year but I'll try to update as fast as I can for you guys! This chapter is a long to compensate my delay and if you guys notice the theme is the same as the last chapter. You'll see Hippolyta again and a character development in Amara. Not in Hippolyta though not yet. For now she's just the mean old grandma. Enjoy reading this chapter! And don't forget to review.**

* * *

The creature turned its head and snarled. Atticus studied the creature known as The Chimera. There was the beastly ferocity in his eyes but there was also tiredness and something very ancient about him.

" _Stay out of it boy, if you don't want to join this girl as our dinner,_ " he growled in the lion's voice which was booming and powerful.

Atticus gulped then before straightening his back defiantly. " _Don't hurt her, sir. She's just a kid like me,_ "

"P _leasssse, that girl_ dissssturbed _my territory just like the rest of your kind who try to_ foolishhhhhly _slay me,_ P" said the snake part of the Chimera.

"Did you try to attack them? Asked Atticus dubiously.

The goat on the backside bleated loudly. " _PAH! Attack them! I never attacked them. You come here with your spears and arrows and disturb our peace!"_

For a moment, Atticus pitied the Chimera who though a monster, never caused any real harm to the Amazons. Not that he know of, of course, but still, the Chimera is hunted for their amusement but it was no excuse to gobble up an innocent little girl.

"Yeah, I get it. The Amazons can be a little mean but you can't eat her. If you eat her, then they'll come after you. You don't want that, do you Chimera sir?" reasoned Atticus.

Atticus watched st his eyes (the lion's eyes) began to go sideways as if thinking about the logic of the situation. The boy held his breath as he hoped that the Chimera would come to his senses. To Atticus, he was a beautiful creature and he would not like it if the Amazons were to slay the magnificent beast.

Out of the blue, an arrow came swooshing and landed itself on one of the Chimera's forelegs. The beast cried out in pain with a growl, bleat and a hiss. Atticus looked to the side and saw that the cowering girl from before now stood bravely with a quiver on her back and a bow in her hands.

"I'LL KILL YOU, FOUL AMAZONS!" He inhaled sharply then exhaled thundering flames from his mouth. The flame,

wild and uncontrollable almost singged Atticus if weren't for the girl taking his hand and pulling him from harm's ways.

"Run!" she said her eyes wide but with a slight grin.

The two children took off. Running wildly for their lives, wanting to get away from the livid Chimera. The Chimera was hot on their heels whilst cursing at them in tones that only Atticus could understand.

The grass was thick. The ground was littered with rock and roots that could easily make them fall and risk being eaten. Atticus and the girl tried their best to avoid them. Luckily, as he was injured in his leg, the Chimera was far behind the two but he was not one to give in to them so easily.

The two halted to a stop when they reached the edge of a cliff. Below was a river. The Chimera steps thundered loudly. He would arrive any moment soon.

Atticus pale face looked towards the girl. "What do we do?"

The girl's calm face looked at the river below. "We jump," she said plainly.

"What!"

"Better than being eaten. C'mon,"

She grabbed Atticus' hand before he had any say to it. "Woah! Hold on!"

The girl paid no heed to him. She jumped off the cliff taking Atticus with her. Atticus' stomach churned as his body fell down at a fast rate. The clear river was below them, it won't be long before they would be plunged into the river. They dropped into the river with a great splash.

Atticus' mind went black for a moment before he realized that he need to get out of the water fast. The current was bearing down on him and he would drown if he didn't act. He wadded to the surface with his little hands. Once he broke through the surface, he gasped for air. He saw that the girl had already begun swimming towards land, Atticus followed suit.

With difficulty, Atticus managed to get out of the river. He was soaking wet and panting for air. When he regain some strength, he looked towards the girl who he didn't notice had sat beside him. He glared at her.

"Are you crazy!"

The girl turned to look at him and snickered. "Hey, I got us away from that beast,"

"We didn't have to run away, the Chimera would've let us go if you didn't shoot him,"

She shrugged. "Like you were getting anywhere with reasoning with a beast but I'm impressed that you were able to. I guess I wasn't wrong when I said you are a lot braver than you look. I got this bow from winning that bet. See," she nudged Atticus to look at an expertly carved bow on her lap.

Atticus jerked back his head as he remembered something. "You were the one who made that bet on me!"

The girl crossed her arms. "Hey, my bets were on you being alive which is good because I get this bow," She put the bow to her face and stroked it lovingly with an obsessive grin. "My lovely,"

Atticus with his mouth agape looked at her in shock and disbelief. He decided that Amazons are definitely weird.

The girl with her bow slung on her back stood up and stretched. She walked a few paces before shouting at Atticus. "I'm going home. You can find your way out of here, can't you?"

"Wait!" Remembering the lost lamb, Atticus caught up to her. "You need to help me find my lamb,"

The girl rolled her eyes and continued walking. "I don't want to,"

"But you owe me I saved your life remember. If I didn't get there in time and stopped Mr. Chimera, you'd be very dead," pointed out Atticus, his arms folded and eyebrows close together.

The girl turned around. "We're even. I saved your life when we ran away from that thing,"

Atticus smirked, "Do you want me to tell the whole school how you were shaking so badly when the Chimera was cornering you and it took a spawn like me to save your life. I even saw you cry a bit,"

She glared at him. Atticus and she both knew how much the Amazons scorn cowardliness."You wouldn't,"

"Well, this stay between us if you help me find my lamb," he grinned devilishly.

She narrowed her eyes and sigh. "Fine! I'll help you find your stupid lamb,"

Atticus smiled winningly and walked beside her as they trek through the thick jungle. To break the silence between them Atticus asked a question, "What's your name ?"

The girl turned back, her chin held high and her silver eyes staring right at Atticus' blue ones. "Zoe,"

Atticus smiled. "Nice to meet you Zoe,"

"Don't get too friendly with me. Let's track your lamb," she sighed. "I can't believe I'm going this much trouble for a would-be lamb chop," she muttered

* * *

Atticus and Zoe followed clues and hints like broken branches and twigs that could be left by Snowy, the lamb. They also found some patch of grass that had nibbling marks. Atticus always kept his ears open for any longer they trekked, the surer they are of their track. They were rewarded when they found fresh hoof prints made surely by Snowy.

"We're getting close to her. I can feel it," said Atticus hopefully as he made long and fast strides. He was eager to find Snowy.

Zoe trailed behind her much slower and relaxed. "Good. We can finally get out of here. It's getting dark," she looked towards the sky. Mesmerized by the blend of warm colors and blue hues.

"There she is!" exclaimed Atticus who then proceed to run towards a rocky outcropping that was protected and hidden from view by the tall canopy. Snowy was lying on the ground, her hooves tucked underneath her. When she saw Atticus, she stood up on her four legs and started stomping on her front hooves with glee.

" _You found me! You found me!_ " She said as she trotted circles around him.

Atticus crossed her arms and gave her a cold stare. Snowy stopped when she saw how indifferent he reacted.

 _"C'mon, Atticus don't be mad. Wasn't it fun finding me_?"

Atticus huffed. " _Fun! It wasn't fun! Do you know what I had to go through to find you? I got chased, I got wet. Why are you always getting me into trouble!"_

Snowy look down guiltily as she curled into herself. Atticus was immediately shaken from his anger when he saw how frightened she was of her. He regretted yelling at her. He was never this frustrated or angry back in the forge. He felt Themyscira was changing him.

He crouched down to her eye-level. " _I'm sorry I yelled but you can't run off like that because it's difficult to me and I get worried. So, don't do that no more, okay?"_

 _"Okay,_ " said the lamb meekly. Atticus smiled and tickled her. Snowy laughed and nipped his chin which made Atticus laugh.

Zoe watched the confusing, sweet and funny scene unfold with a bemused smile. It was entertaining to see Atticus interact with a sheep even if the only thing she heard was bleats. Suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, she saw the Chimera resting near a lake not far from them. He couldn't see them of course as the thick bush hid them from view.

She nudged Atticus on the shoulder and pointed to the small opening among the trees that showed the Chimera was not far. Atticus stood up with Snowy in his arms to have a better look and he saw something that Zoe didn't see; the Chimera was nursing his front leg which still had the arrow in it. It was oozing blood and was getting swollen. The lion, goat, and snake that made up the Chimera looked like they were greatly enduring the pain

With his eyes fixed on the poor creature, Atticus turned to face Zoe and simply said, "I have to help him,"

Zoe's eyes widened and her jaws dropped. She looked at Atticus in scrutiny. "Don't be an idiot, you-" before she could finish Atticus had thrust the lamb into her arms and was walking away.

She called out to him but it proved in vain when he didn't even bother to look back. Atticus went through the thick bush and paused for a while as he looked at the Chimera. He crept towards him slowly but surely. He didn't feel afraid because somehow he knew that everything will be alright.

However, soft his step was as he walked on the ground, his feet still shuffled but the Chimera, who had his back to Atticus, didn't hear his steps as he was occupied with nursing his wounded leg.

Atticus stopped in his tracks. He was at close enough distance. " _Hello, Mr. Chimera_ ," he said softly.

All 3 of the animal heads shot up to look at him. They glared menacingly which made the hair on Atticus' back stand up straight. With one powerful bound, the Chimera leap and pinned Atticus on the ground. Atticus fell back with a grunt. His heart pounded in his ears as the creature snarled at him. His face was inches from the lion's head. He could smell his musky breath and see his sharp jaws

" _We will dine like kings tonight, friends,_ " said the goat with much excitement,

" _You're a vegetarian, you idiot,_ " hissed the snake.

" _Enough!"_ the lion shouted. He turned his head back and snarled at Atticus. " _You should not have come here again. Won't you leave us in peace!"_

The creature was clearly livid and Atticus head better do something if he wants to avoid being mauled. He turned his head slightly at the arrow embedded in the Chimera's leg.

" _But I'm not here to_ hunt _you or else I won't come to you like this."_ he chuckled. _"I'd be a fool to come to you like this, don't you think? Without any weapons or anything. Besides, I won't hunt an injured Chimera. Please, let me help you,_ " pleaded Atticus.

The Lion looked at him questioningly. The snake came to his ear and whispered something. Atticus heard the Lion make short replies which sound like he was disapproving what the snake said. The goat tried to join the conversation but was rudely cut off by the snake and the lion. After arguing for a little more, the lion turned his head back at Atticus. His red eyes stared scrutingly at him.

 _"You say you want help. Help us, then_ ," Atticus lips curled up into a small smile. " _But no tricks,"_ he warned.

He nodded and at once the Chimera move away to let him stand. Atticus stood up and walked to the outskirts of the forest. He picked out some yarrow spurting from the ground. Next, he collected some Wolly's lamb ears. He had seen Amara using those type of herbs to treat the wounds she sustained from vigorous training. The Chimera stared at him curiously as he went about.

With a handful of herbs, he walked to the edge of the lake and sat down. He motioned the Chimera to sit next to him. The Chimera slowly made his way towards him and sat on his legs.

" _Let's get that arrow out of you_ ," He grabbed the arrow with both hands and pulled with all his might. The lion grimaced but he did not cry out. Atticus finally managed to pull out the arrow, making him fall on his back in the process.

Next, he brought his leg closer to the water and poured water down gently down the wound and the surrounding areas. The wound was quite deep but it didn't seem to hit major arteries. When he was done with that, he put the yarrow which was roughly grounded in the Woolly Lamb's Ear to make a poultice of some sort. He wrapped the poultice around the leg and secured it with a piece of cloth he ripped out from his tunic.

Throughout treating the wound, Atticus kept calm and steady. The three creatures regarded him suspiciously at first but were impressed at his average healing skills.

 _"There. All done. That should keep it from bleeding and hurting,_ " He smiled

The lion examined his leg and nodded. " _It does help a bit,_ " He admitted with a hint of forcefulness.

The snake smirked as he rubbed his head against the lion's face much to his annoyance. " _I told you_ sssssso _, Lion_ "

The lion rolled his eyes. " _Yes, snake_ ,"

The goat joined in the conversation when he slid in between the snake and Lion. The goat, Atticus noticed had a bemused look on his face which made him look goofier with his buck teeth and long goatee.

" _You're not from here, are you. It's been a long time since I see you're kind around these parts, little man_ ," said goat

Atticus chuckled." _My name's Atticus and yeah I'm a boy. I'm here because my grandmother's the queen and-_ "

The snake's diamond eyes widened. " _Queen Hippolyta_ isssss _your grandmother! That_ meansss _you_ mussssst _be_ Princesssss _Diana's boy!"_

" _You bet!"_ He stated proudly. " _You know my mother. What's she like?_ "

The snake and the goat turned and stared at the lion. The lion sighed and looked back at Atticus with a stoic expression. _"I knew your mother. She often hunts around our parts of the wood and we would often cross paths. Like you, she could talk to us and we would sometimes help her find the beast she was after but she never dared to hunt us. Smart,"_

" _D-d did she kill the beasts?_ "

The lion's face turned dark"No but she likes to test her skills fighting us and take little trinkets to show her courage. Teeth, scales, a patch of fur..." There was disdained in his voice. He eyes darted towards Atticus. _"But you are different. You are not afraid,"_ His gaze became softer.

Atticus shook his head and laughed. " _Why would I be? You're so cool. I have so many questions like how do you all work together when you're made up of different animals,"_

The snake went closer to his face. " _We are_ individualsssss _. We behave differently. We think differently but at the_ ssssssame time _we are_ individualssss _together. We've known each other_ ssssince _creation. We each play a role that makes us one of the most fearsome beasts alive. Lion is the leader and the_ musclessss _,"_

Lion held his chin high which made him look all the more majestic.

" _I am the more intelligent of the three,_ " Goat let out a snort. Snake hissed at him before continuing. _"I strategize our_ battlessss _. And Goat...well his_ hornssss _are useful,"_

" _Hey! I got the best vision out of all of you_ ,"

Snake smirked. " _Anyway, when it's time to fight, our minds and abilities are at_ sssynch _and we become one unit. Do you understand?_ "

Atticus nodded. Amazed at the complexity of the Chimera. " _Thank you for sharing that with me._ " He got up and was about to leave when Lion called him back.

" _Since you have done a good deed towards us, we are obliged to reward you. May we lead you out of this jungle?"_

Atticus thought for a while. _"Can you wait a second?_ "

They nodded simultaneously. The boy ran to the forest. After a while, he came back while dragging a hesitant Zoe with him. Snowy, the lamb trailed beside them.

The Chimera tensed up at the sight of her. " _What is she doing here?_ " said the Lion spitefully. " _And that?_ " He motioned towards the lamb nipping at Atticus' feet.

Zoe stood behind Atticus and bowed her head down to the ground timidly not daring to look at all the creatures glaring daggers at her.

" _She's with me and so is the lamb. She said she's sorry that she attacked you,_ aren't you Zoe?" When she didn't reply Atticus elbowed her on the side. She cast a sideway glare at him.

"Sorry," she grumbled.

" _See, she's sorry even ... if you can't understand it but she is. So, can you please take me, Zoe and the lamb? Pretty please,_ " begged Atticus hopefully.

The three animals looked at each other wearily. After whispering among themselves, they came to an agreement.

Lion looked at the two children and the lamb before saying, " _Alright. Hope on my back,"_

* * *

The sun had already dropped and the sky was black blue. The Stars were emerging in the sky one by one with the full moon in the middle of all the clusters, illuminating the way for the Chimera and the two children and lamb on its back. The dark made the wildest part of the jungle even eerier but it was never silent as throughout the journey Atticus kept on asking the Chimera questions. His curiosity was like a cup that is never filled. Snake, Lion, and Goat were never bored answering each and every one of them.

Zoe listened in the conversation but of course, she could only hear gibberish. She was amazed at the way his tongue could

manage to make those complicated bellowing and hissing sounds.

Atticus took a break from answering questions and turned behind him, facing Zoe. Snowy was in his lap sleeping.

"Hey, Zoe did you know that all the creatures that make up the Chimera share the same heart. That means they all depend on each other like one big animal,"

"No," she said, bored. "Why do you like this beast so much?"

"They're not beast! If you try to understand them, then you'll realize that we're not so different after all. They make jokes like us. They get angry like us They get scared like us too. Just because they seem different, doesn't mean they're bad,"

Zoe snickered. "Only you can understand them,"

"You don't have to talk to them to understand. You just have to have a little em-empa- what's the word?"

"Empathy?"

"Yeah. Empathy!" he beamed. "Sometimes you gotta put yourself in someone's else's shoes and see things from their

point of view," he explained a quote he remembered from To Kill a Mockingbird. A book that Jonathan reads to him.

Zoe shrugged her shoulders. "I guess," she continued, "I have to admit though, the way you can talk to animals is quite amazing,"

Atticus' face lit up as his smile grew for the small but heartwarming compliment. "Thank you!"

The Chimera suddenly came to an abrupt halt. Atticus turned around and saw that they were in a clearing under the tall jungle trees that houses the nocturnal animals that were making jungle sounds.

" _This as far as we can take you,_ " said the Lion. " _Dismount here,_ "

Zoe and Atticus with Snowy in his arms hop off the Chimera's back and landed with a thump. The sky was pitch black by now and was quite late for little children to come home.

Atticus turned and face the Chimera. Lion, Snake and Goat looked at him back. _"It was great to meet you all. I learned lots of stuff. I hope I can see you again,"_

Snake and goat beamed at him. Lion didn't smile but his face was calm and his eyes, kind. _"You have a clean and honest heart. We will remember you, young Atticus. May we meet again when the time is right,"_

Lion bowed his head, followed by Goat and Snake. Taken aback at first, Atticus bowed back.

Suddenly, Lion shot his head up. Moving it to the side as if he heard something worrying. The other two also were on high alert.

 _"We must go,"_ With that, the Chimera turned around and ran from the clearing into the thick jungle. Atticus eyes followed the Chimera's body until he couldn't see it anymore at the same time confused at his sudden change.

"There they are!" heard Atticus from behind him. The shuffling of feet was heard next, followed by shouts from all directions. By the time he turned around, he saw already saw a few Amazons, some holding torches. More emerge from the jungle and he saw Amara. His breath hitched. He noticed the Amazons were staring at him menacingly when their faces were illuminated by the torch.

The Amazons suddenly part way to allow Queen Hippolyta to pass through. As she marched the Amazons drop down and bowed. With her chin held high, her face stoic and her armor glistening in the moonlight she showed every bit of the regalness of the queen.

Zoe bowed too. She nudged Atticus by the side and urged him to bow. Atticus did so without taking his eyes of the Queen and her majesty.

Hippolyta scanned Atticus with scrutiny "Tell me boy, why are you here at night ...with this girl,"

He stood up shakily. "I-I had to go after a lamb that went lost in the jungle cause Pales told me too," he pointed to the Lamb by his side. "I-I found Zoe when I...when I…" Atticus hesitated remembering that he should not say his encounter with the Chimera in fear of igniting Hippolyta's fury on the creature.

Hippolyta raised one eyebrow contemptuously. "Well? What. Did. You. Do," she glared daggers at Atticus. Atticus gulped but didn't find the spirit to answer her question. She turned towards Zoe. "Zoe, what did Atticus do?" Her tone was considerably softer this time.

Zoe stiffened but manage to blurt out,"He-He saved me when I was cornered by a Chimera. He talked to it and gave me time to shoot it in the leg. We manage to get away. I help find his lamb after that. After we found the lamb, we saw the Chimera again. So, Atticus decided to treat his wounds and-"

"He what!" Hippolyta's eyes shot up in disbelief. He turned towards Atticus and inched closer towards him. He backed away out of instinct. "You treated its wound when you could just leave it to die!"

"But he's not mean and dangerous. He only attacks when you attack them. He's kind and helpful too!" he said his voice louder and more confident. He was getting angry.

"A beast is still a beast no matter how you look at it. If you think you know them just because of the way you talk in the same beastly language of it then you are more of a fool than I thought you were," With every word, she said Atticus' lip became thinner as he tried to control his anger. "That creature of Tartarus and all of its kin only know one thing. Blood." She let out a dark snicker. "The Chimera, the one you say kind and helpful is nothing but a savage, vile, foul, dread-"

"DON'T TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT! He is good and understands being good better than you because he doesn't treat me like I'm a bad thing! Why do you hate something that's different than you!"

After Atticus's vent of rage, everything was quiet. No one dared to speak. Suddenly, Hippolyta raised her hand and slapped Atticus' left cheek. The crack of the slap was loud

The boy winced and held his cheek which was now bright red.

The face Hippolyta wore was livid. "Don't you dare speak to me like that ever again, you useless boy! You should be lucky that you are allowed to live if I had my way you would have already been dead!" she shouted.

Atticus took in all in with anger clouding his mind. Her hurtful words doubled the pain of the sting on his cheek that slap left. It was overwhelming as he tried to fight back the tears forming in his eyes by blinking rapidly.

Hippolyta sneered. "Look at you crying. How pathetic," She turned her head away from the tear-stained boy to her small band of soldiers. "Amara! See to it that you punish this boy accordingly,"

Amara nodded. "Yes, my queen," she replied obediently and narrowed her eyes at Atticus. "Come, boy," her voice was low and strict

Atticus wiped away her tears and went to Amara. Zoe mouthed goodbye and looked at him sympathetically. Amara and Atticus walked away from the group. The crowd looked on as they left until they could see no more of their silhouettes.

* * *

Throughout the whole walk back to Amara's hut, there was no talk I between which made Atticus all the more nervous. Her face was expressionless. The boy had already thought of the punishment she'll administer towards him. Would she beat him? With a cane, with a whip or with her own hands? His stomach churned and he was truly afraid of what was coming. The slap from the queen still burned a little.

They reached the hut and Atticus was ready to receive whatever punishment he'll get bravely.

They were in the kitchen when Amara asked,"Are you hungry?"

Atticus blinked. It was only now he realized he hadn't eaten since noon. "Yeah,"

"The stars are beautiful tonight. Why not we have dinner under the stars tonight," she said with her back facing Atticus as she prepared the meals.

"O-okay," said a confused Atticus. He thought he should be grateful that she allowed him to eat first.

Atticus helped Amara lay down the picnic mat and the food on a clean patch of grass. Amara was right, the sky was truly beautiful that night. Millions of stars glittered in the sky, some grouped in clusters. The milky way was right above them, lighting the sky with its blueish and lavender hues.

They ate their meal of bread and sausage in silence. Atticus look at Amara's face briefly. Her face was unreadable as always. It was hard to tell if she was happy or mad. Whatever she was planning he wished, she would get the punishment done and over with.

When they finished their meals, they threw the scarps in the waste disposal. Amara sat back on the mat, hugging her feet and motioned Atticus to sit next to her. The boy held his breath and sat nervously beside her.

Without facing him she said, "I'm not going to punish you,"

Atticus stared at her, his head cocked to the side."You're not?"

She sighed and faced Atticus. "You were punished more than enough by the Queen and you were scared. I think that is more than enough to remind you not to go to places where you're not supposed too. How could Pales let you go into the jungle all by yourself?"

Atticus shrugged. "I don't know but I guess it was a good thing though because I got to save Zoe from the Chimera,"

"You really did save that girl by talking to the beast?" asked Amara slightly impressed.

Atticus smiled. "You bet! Mr. Chimera's not so bad when you get to know him. I mean all of them. Like the goat, he's funny and the snake he's smart. The lion is sometimes grumpy but he means well. Hey, he's like you Amara!"

Amara raised a questioning eyebrow at his last statement. "Hmph," She turned serious once again. "Atticus, just be careful next time and avoid trouble. This includes associating yourself with the Chimera or other wild beasts and never raise your voice to the Queen ever again. Do you hear me?"

Atticus nodded sadly, "I understand. Why is she so mean to me?" He mumbled. His face dropped a little bit.

Amara shook her head. "I don't know. I probably should inform you that I told her about you being bullied by Talisa's daughter and her band of ruffians but she…"

"She said she wouldn't do nothing, did she?

"Yes,"

Her exact words were 'I am not responsible for the boy's inability to defend himself nor can I prevent him from provoking other children'

Being a victim of bullying herself, Amara thought this was a load of bull. She now knew the real reason for why Hippolyta ordered Atticus to be put in school.

"It's okay, Amara. At least I still have you. I'm grateful for that," he smiled.

Amara felt a rush of warmth go through her heart. She felt touched by the words but her face didn't show it and was frozen almost in disbelief.

"Woah look at that! Over there! Stars! Lots of Stars!"

Before she knew it, Atticus had run off to a part of the area which had what he called 'stars'. Amara ran after him and found him in the middle of the light emitting things, a grin on his face and his eyes full of wonder.

"Those aren't stars, Atticus. They're fireflies," One firefly landed on her palm and she showed it to Atticus.

He looked at the little insect with his mouth agape. It crawled on Amara's palm while lighting and dimming its behind.

"Can I play with them for a while, please," he said hopefulness shining in his eyes.

Amara sighed. "Alright but not too long."

"Yay," With that, he ran into the swarm but in his excitement, he tripped over a rock.

Amara shook her head"Be careful!"

Atticus barely hearing Amara's advise, quickly got on his feet and immersed himself into the swarm of fireflies. Amara watched as the boy at first just stood there with his mouth agape and his eyes starring enchantingly at the many fireflies surrounding him. He attempted to catch one of them but the fireflies buzz off when he came near which made him run even more. One firefly landed on his nose and he sneezed. He laughed and continued playing. He hopped here and there and danced in the middle of the swarm without showing the slightest evidence of anger and pain. For, his laugher echoed in the silence of the night

As Amara watched him, she felt strangely at ease. To see this carefree child laughing and smiling felt...right. Among those radiant fireflies, his face glowed and his eyes sparkle. His eyes carried all the love and purity of the world that can only be seen in an innocent of a child such as he. A light seemed to shine from inside of him that made the fireflies light seem inferior.

She concluded that the light was the shining light of strength that stubbornly refused to give in despite the pain and hurt life can inflict.

Amara was deeply moved. She understood now and she wil practice it. Her lips slowly curled into a small smile.

"He is like a star. A star on earth,"

* * *

 **wohoo! Hope it wasn't too cheesey. What do you guys think of Amara's change? Love it? Hate it?** **And yes Atticus gets a new friend which you'll see in the next chapter. I can only tell you there's going to be a lot of shenannigans. See you guys in the next chapter, don't forget to leave a review. It really does mean to me. Thank you for loving Atticus.**


	7. The Young Amazon Games part 1

**Hey guys! Really sorry to keep you guys waiting but here it is. I know some of you might wonder why hasn't Atticus shown any signs of superpowers yet being the son of two great superheroes, well you guys can get to see his abilities in this chapter and you'll see more of Zoe**

* * *

Zoe and Atticus were lying on their backs on the green grass. They were chatting amiably while the sheep grazed the meadow. Since that day, Zoe accompanied Atticus when on the job if she had nothing else to do. Atticus relished every time she came around. Sometimes Zoe would teach him games like five stones or kick the ball. Sometimes they would compete to see who can climb a tree the fastest or who can stay on a ram's back the longest while it thrashed around. It certainly wasn't Atticus though.

Today, they were just pointing at the clouds, pointing out which one had an interesting shape.

"That one looks like a sheep," pointed Atticus excitedly.

"They all look like sheep," stated Zoe bluntly

"Oh, yeah," He sat up on his haunches. " Hey, Zoe I forgot to ask did you got into trouble for being with me that night?" he asked, feeling guilty.

Zoe snickered. "Of course I did by Impithime,"

"Impithime?"

"She's the matron of the orphanage,"

Atticus blinked."You're an orphan?"

Zoe's eyes dropped a little. "My mother died when I was a baby. She was protecting Themyscira from a great evil,"

"Oh,"

There was an awkward silence before Zoe decided to break it. "Speaking about families. I've never seen Queen Hippolyta that angry. She doesn't seem to really like you…"

Atticus remembered the hurtful words she said that night. He still felt the sting her words lefr.. 'If I had my way you would already be dead,' Why could he possibly do to make her hate him so much? It's not fair.

"She doesn't like me now but maybe I can make her like me if I show her I'm not so bad. She can't hate me forever because I'm her grandson, right," he pointed optimistically.

Amara looked at him doubtfully but gave him a smile nevertheless. Her smile hide what Atticus wouldn't want to hear "I guess if you try really, really hard,"

He smiled."Thank you, Zoe. Do you think you can help me?"

Zoe crossed her arms and grinned. "What's in it for me?"

"Umm…I'll be forever grateful to you?"

Zoe chuckled. "Tell you what if you can beat me to that tree I'll consider helping you," She pointed to a tall pine tree by the edge of the meadow.

Atticus grinned boyishly. "You're on!" The children took off, sprinting in the direction of the tree with their laughs accompanying them in their friendly race. The sheep bleated and fled from the children's path, hoping to not be run over by them. The pine tree was coming closer to view and Atticus used the last bit of energy to sprint to the finish line. Just a little bit more to overtake Zoe.

* * *

The sun shone brightly in the sky amongst the blue sky scorching down at the classroom of students of the Amazon Academy. They were scribbling down notes in class. Their noses down on their wax tablets with their eyes frequently glancing at Madame Minerva who was reciting some words from some old philosopher. They were most focused on their lessons. Well, most of them were.

While Atticus was listening attentively and jotting down on his wax tablet in Themysciran alphabets which he learned from Amara, Zoe was flicking bits of wax to Helena who was a few rows below her and Atticus. She grinned every time the wax hit her squarely on the back of her head and stayed on top of her mass of red hair. Helena was too oblivious enough to notice, that and the number of girls snickering at Zoe's handy work.

Atticus though a little bit worried of getting in trouble, can't help but hold in a laugh. If it was one thing he and Zoe had in common was their dislike of the bully, Helena. Like Atticus, Zoe was also an outsider due to her being an orphan and the fact that she was the only girl who dared to stand up to Helena and her cronies. Fearing of being targeted by Helena, the other girls stayed away from Zoe but ironically they sought her out to deal with Helena when she gets too much to bear.

Madame Minerva stopped reciting and put her book down. "That will be all for today. On a more important note I have something more important to tell all of you. As you all know the annual Youth Amazon Games will be held shortly. I expect a rousing participation from my class this year. Maybe we would see a new champion then the last few years," she announced, glancing at Helena who had a smug look on her face. "Those of you who would like to participate write down your name on this parchment,"

Madame Minerva brought out a long parchment from her desk and at once the girls shot up from their seats and scrambled to get their names on the list. Helena, Bina and Lixia pushed people out of the way to be the firsts.

"Line up Line up all of you!" scold Madame Minerva.

The girls quickly shuffled into a single file line. Atticus was at the last of the line behind Zoe.

"Zoe, what's the Young Amazon Games?" asked Atticus.

"It's a competition to see the strongest, fastest and bravest Amazon children and this year I'm going to be the champion!" she said, determined.

"Who was champion the last time?"

Zoe snorted. "Helena for 3 years in a row," she said incredulously.

"Will the queen be watching the games?" Atticus asked hopefully.

"Of course she is. The whole of Themyscira will be watching!"

Atticus thought deeply about the games for a while. If he wins at least one event, then maybe his grandmother would see him in a new light. He won't be seen as weak or cowardly anymore when he proves he can be a worthy grandson to the Amazon Queen.

When he looked to Zoe to tell her about his idea, he saw that the line had moved considerably a lot. He hurried over to her. "Hey, Zoe I think I'm gonna join the games,"

Atticus had expected Zoe to be supportive but she had a look of disbelief on her. "Are you sure Atticus? You're not exactly great at sports?"

Atticus furrowed his eyebrows."What are you talking about? I beat you in that race remember?"

"Well, that was because I let you win?"

"What- It doesn't matter. I don't have to be the champion because you're gonna be it," Zoe wore a proud expression at Atticus' praise. "I just have to win one event and if I win, then maybe the queen will like me better. You can help me train. Please, Zoe, you promised to help," he looked at Zoe seriously.

Zoe looked back at his unnerving face. It's not like she could stop him. Better help him before he embarrasses himself, thought Zoe. She sighed. "Fine. I'll help you,"

Atticus smiled. "Thank you, Zoe,"

The two reached the end of the line where a parchment with dozens of names stood waiting. Zoe quickly jot down her name. Atticus followed suite and wrote his name directly below Zoe's.

Madame Minerva picked up the parchment and look down at the list of names. She looked sideways at Atticus as she rolled down the piece of parchment.

"Perhaps, this year will be interesting," her voice piqued with mild excitement.

"You can count on it," whispered Atticus.

* * *

In the mid-afternoon with the sun set lazily on the horizon. The silence of that afternoon was disturbed by the thundering of the ground as the two children ran across a dirt path, barefoot. The girls was leading with the boy behind her

"C'mon Atticus keep up," yelled Zoe over her shoulder as she ran ahead of him.

They were training for the 400m foot race event. At the finishing line marked by two olive trees. Amara stood waiting. After pestering her constantly she finally agreed to coach them in events. However, she took her coaching very seriously on the two children, especially on Atticus.

"I"m trying," he yelled back focused on running.

The gap between him and Zoe was quite big but he tried to push himself to sprint forward. The gap was closer now but his effort still proved in vain as Zoe had swiftly crossed the finish line with her arms held up as a sign of victory. Atticus crossed the finishing line soon after. He looked to Amara and saw that she was disappointed in his efforts. He was starting to feel disappointed in himself too.

Amara sighed. "You .… could do better next time. Now, no use wallowing when you should train. Come along,"

Atticus put himself together and walk a few paces where javelins were piled on the ground. The ground near to the pile was marked with a horizontal line with chalk. Atticus assumed that it was the starting line. Zoe who had rush earlier had already picked out a javelin and held it over her shoulder.

Amara grabbed one javelin, Atticus followed suit and went over to stand beside Zoe.

Amara stood facing them. Her javelin planted by her side. "Although, the javelin is a rudimentary event and can be seen rather simple but don't be fooled. Without the right form or enough strength you would barely plant it on the ground. I shall demonstrate. Pay attention,"

She backed a few paces before the starting line. Her right arm was holding the javelin over her shoulder with its tip pointed a bit forward. Her elbow was up straight. She started jogging, picking up momentum. With her final two strides, she turned her hip and crossed her left leg over her right. She pushed off her leg and let the javelin flying. The javelin flew half the open field before it planted itself on the ground.

Atticus watched awestruck. He wondered how could he possibly accomplish that feet.

Amara faced back the children. "Now, you all try,"

Zoe went forward eagerly. She stepped back a few paces. Ran forward and launch the javelin from her elbow with a grunt. The javelin flew a sizeable length before it planted itself a few meters from her. Amara's javelin stood not far from hers.

Zoe pumped her fists. Amara nodded approvingly. "Atticus, you next,"

Nervously, he stepped behind the white line with his javelin. He took a deep breath. He started in a jog to gather up momentum. In his mind, he tried to remember the right form Amara made. When it was time to launch the javelin, with all of his might he hurled the javelin over his shoulder. He released it and… the javelin landed flat on its side literally 5 steps before Atticus.

Atticus sighed and bowed his head in shame. "Don't be so discourage Atticus. Try again. You too, Zoe,"

Atticus washed over his failure and decided to try again and this time launch the javelin far away from his pathetic first attempt. He has to prove himself better. However, his other attempts were no better than the rest. Not one of his javelin planted on the ground nor went a great distance. He looked over to Zoe with envy as he saw the perfect throws she made and the length her javelin went through. She did it so effortlessly meanwhile he struggled to even make the thing stand up on the ground.

Atticus was down to his last javelin. He tried to brush off his thoughts but the thought of being a laughing stock in front of the whole Amazon population kept biting in his mind. Queen Hippolyta would be there staring at her incredulously. It even made him a little _mad_. Using his last bit of energy he threw the javelin and turned around, not bothering to see where it land.

When he turned, he found Amara and Zoe whose eyes were wide as saucers.

"I wasn't so bad, was I," said Atticus annoyed.

Amara saw the frustration building up in his face. "Atticus, a word,"

He huffed. "Okay,"

She pulled Atticus aside, away from Zoe who was still practicing diligently. She looked over her shoulder one more time at the javelin Atticus had thrown. Not only was it planted on the ground straight up but it went farther than the javelin she threw earlier by a few centimeters.

"What's wrong, Atticus? ," she asked lightly.

Atticus shrugged. "I don't know. I just couldn't throw-"

"I am not talking about your throws. I meant what is wrong inside here," she pointed to his head. "Having a clear mind impacts your performance also,"

He sighed. "Maybe it was a mistake to enter the games, Amara. I was so bad at everything. They'll laugh at me,"

"Who will laugh at you?"

"Queen Hippolyta," he said in a soft voice.

Amara crouched down to his eye level. "Why did you enter the games in the first place, Atticus?"

"I wanted to impress Queen Hippolyta. Maybe if she sees that I can be strong and athletic then maybe she'll like me better and not hate me. She'll be proud that I'm her grandson,"

Amara felt sorry that Atticus thought that his grandmother's love was something he had to earn. "Atticus, remember this because it's important. You don't have to prove anything to anyone… because when you do you'll get disappointed. People are very hard to something because of you and only you. If you really want to prove anything then prove them wrong, "

"You're not joining the games because of Hippolyta. You're joining the game because you know it in your heart that you can be better. You'll improve in time, Atticus but before that, you need to work hard and have and not give up. Don't let failure or other people pull you down. Where is that Atticus who tries everything even though it's hard, who brushes off bullies like it is nothing, who doesn't care what other people say and just do things the way you do? Hmm,"

Atticus smiled a bit. "I'm here,"

"Good because it'll be strange if you're not. Are you ready to train?"

"Yeah!" he said feeling better and reassured. Amara reminded him of Jonathan; the way they both could impart wise words to him when he's feeling down.

Atticus and Amara went over to Zoe who unbeknown to them had watched the pair with a slight longing. Together, they walk from the javelin pitch to the part of the ground that had a circle drawn on it with chalk.

"This is hand-to-hand combat, isn't it Amara," pointed out Zoe excitedly.

"Right you are, Zoe. Step in the ring,"

Atticus and Zoe did as they were told and faced opposite each other in the ring. Atticus felt slightly nervous about the prospect of having to fight Zoe who is obviously more skilled than him. Her grin was a testament to that.

"The rules of this event is simple. The first one to make your opponent falls wins. No biting or pulling hair. Now, I'll teach you some techniques that can help you win,"

The next half an hour, Amara thought the two offensive punches and kicks and also defenses against attacks. The two children practiced the moves by themselves before they spared with each other. Atticus was gaining confidence as he made every move like how Amara did.

Practice was over and now they stood facing each other with all the knowledge they had learn.

"Begin!" With Amara's signal, they became alert with each other's incoming attack.

Atticus attacked first, letting out a punch but Zoe swiftly avoided the punch and grasp him by the arm. Zoe went in closer to him and with a split second had managed to flip Atticus on his back. He landed on the ground with a thud. Just like that, the match ended.

"Ow,"

Zoe chuckled and pull out her hand to help him up. "Good one, Zoe," said Atticus as he reached for her hand.

"Again!" exclaimed Amara. The two went back to their positions.

"I'll go easy on you this time, Atticus," teased Zoe.

However, Atticus made no reply as he was dead focus. He took a deep breath and found motivation in Amara's words. _I can be better,_ he reminded himself in his mind and suddenly something awoke in Atticus like a wave of power pulsing through his veins.

Zoe threw the first punch but Atticus quickly blocked it with an open palm. He moved fast and was behind her, giving him the opportunity to kick her in the shins. It was so fast that it happened in a blur to Zoe. She almost fell but held her ground. She returned the attack with a kick aimed to his chin. Again Atticus blocked it with his arms. Her position made her vulnerable to an Attack. Not wanting to waste the chance, he sent such a strong blow to her stomach that made her fell backward to the edge of the white line leaving a trail on the sand as she went.

For a moment, Atticus was shocked at his abilities. He never was this strong and fast. He looked at his arms as if examining them for anything that helped him win the spar. Suddenly, he remembered Zoe.

Atticus rushed to Zoe was being helped back on her feet by Amara. She managed a smile for Atticus.

"Guess, I was too easy on you,"

Atticus looked at her guiltily. "I'm so sorry Zoe. I didn't mean to hurt you,"

"No, you don't need to apologize. You were amazing. Not one of my attacks hit you because you were so fast. I guess you are finally starting to become an Amazon," she remarked, then she walked away while clutching her stomach.

"Yeah," Atticus said softly. He didn't know if he should feel relieved or not about finally becoming an Amazon.

* * *

Atticus followed Amara as they walked near the center of Themyscira. In the evening, it was lively with craftsmen and farmers selling their goods. Children playing games or training for the games in the courtyard of their stone house. Earlier they had left off Zoe at the orphanage. She was considerably better when they left her off which relieved Atticus a whole lot.

He thought he and Amara were going back home but she said he had some more training to do. They turned a corner from a town and found themselves walking towards a low building with red tiled roofs. It was the Amazon army barrack. Amara nod at the Amazon guard on duty who nod back. The entrance leads to a courtyard where some warriors were having combat training. Atticus was transfixed for a while by their graceful but deadly skills.

"Atticus!"

He moved away from the training Amazons to where Amara stood underneath a sign that read stable in Amazonian characters.

As they entered the stables, Atticus felt more , he smiled as he watched the strong breeds of horses. They reached the end of the line of horses where a handsome white horse and its neighbor, an equally magnificent brown horse with a tinge white of its snout stood.

"Those two horses are mine. The white one is a mare, named Lyra and the brown one, a stallion is named Regulus," Both of the horses clapped their hooves at the mention of their names.

"Horse-racing which is always held last is a favorite among us. I think you should do well in this event. Train on Regulus and I'll take Lyra,"

Atticus smiled, hopping excitedly as he opened the door. Through his eyes, Regulus, the horse was smirking.

" _Small boy for a big horse. Think you can handle me," neigh the horse._

It didn't take long for Atticus to master the art of horse-riding. He was a watches Atticus proudly as he managed to do every turn, strut , trot and gallop perfectly.

It also helped that Regulus was accommodating to the little boy on his back as the boy was gentle in his handling. Regulus, Atticus thought is a serious horse who obeys Amara's command with a military fashion. He'll always hold his head up straight when she calls him. Lyra was more laid-back and playful between the two evident when she tickles Atticus with her snout. Though, when the occasion calls for it, she also turns serious. Such are war horses.

It wasn't long before, Amara challenged Atticus to a race on the beach. So, off they went, galloping on the beach as the sun was starting to set. Atticus loved it with the wind in his face and the adrenaline pumping through his veins.

Amara had the lead but Atticus was not far behind.

" _C'mon Regulus, faster. We're close,"_

" _Yes, young sir,"_ Not wanting to disappoint, Regulus galloped faster and gradually gained closer and closer to Lyra and her rider. They were exactly behind her rump. Atticus pulled the reins to one side and move him beside Lyra.

With that, Atticus urged Regulus to gain speed. Amara took a glance at Atticus before pulling the reins. Lyra moved forward but Regulus was quick to gain. Neither horse was able to make one more sprint. They galloped over the finish line marked by two palm trees at the same time and as such the race ended in a tie.

Atticus trotted back up to Amara. "How did I do, Amara?" his voice said eagerly

"Well, considering this is your first time. You did very well. It is not easy to best an Amazon cavalry member," she said without facing the boy.

Atticus' smile grew bigger. It was rare for him to be complemented especially by Amara. Lately, Amara has been very nice to him which he was grateful for. "Thank you for saying those nice things and for training me and Zoe. I'm happy that you believe in me,"

"You're welcome. Make sure you beat them all especially that Helena girl,"

He pumped his fist "I won't disappoint you, Amara!" he said full of spirit.

Seeing Atticus so determined, Amara smiled slightly which didn't go unnoticed by Atticus. He cocked his head. "Do you like me now?" he asked innocently and softly.

Amara blinked. "What?"

"Do you like me now?" he repeated.

Amara was solemn. Did she like him? Well, now, she does enjoy his company. It does give her pride and joy to see him succeeding and smiling. Also, she oddly feels uneasy when she sees him unhappy but such emotions are reserved for parents and she felt guilty to experience those emotions to a child not born from her.

Therefore she answered, "Well, you've become less annoying, so I dislike you less. Therefore, I do… like you… more," she declared in her stoic fashion.

Atticus laughed."Yay! You do like me now. I knew it. I knew it,"

Amara shook her head and sighed. "your happiness is overwhelming, Atticus," she muttered and smiled.

* * *

 **This chapter sorta focus on Amara and Atticus because I just want Amara and Atticus to have a bonding moment there. To see how much she's come from this cold and distant person to a more lively person thanks to Atticus. But** **Woah! Atticus has some serious skills. You'll see him up in action during the games which sometimes for Atticus may or may not go as planned.** **Anyway, hope you enjoy it. Leave a review and what do you think will happen in the next chapter?**


	8. The Young Amazon Games part 2

**HI. This is probably my longest chapter to date. Hope you like it. I know you guys are all rooting for Atticus. So, Go ATTICUS. YAY!**

* * *

Jonathan, sitting on a tree stump, watched Atticus in amusement as he showed him some combat moves he had learned from Amara He knew he was being very serious but all Jonathan could see was a little boy trying out some kung-fu moves he watched on TV, not a young Amazon warrior. However, as he watched him perfecting every kick and punch, his face changed into concern. Each day his powers are manifesting like the same way Clark's did and his might even be more powerful. The spar with Zoe justified his worries. He can't let Atticus cause a big accident.

"Atticus! Come here, champ,"

Atticus put his fists down and ran to Jonathan. "What do you think? Was I great or what?"

Jonathan gave him a wan smile and sat Atticus down on his lap and held him close. "You did great champ. It's just you know how your powers from your parents are coming along,"

"Yeah," he nodded excitedly.

"And you know how strong they are and when you punch, you can cause a whole lot of damage. Now, your powers may not be so strong but it still can hurt people. Like Zoe,"

Atticus bowed his head guiltily. "I-I didn't mean to hurt her,"

"I know you didn't but you're not able to control it," he said blantly.

He furrowed his eyebrows."What are you saying, Jonathan? Do you think I should quit?"

Jonathan stared at him before nodding slowly. "I won't! I've work so hard. I can't just quit!" he crossed his arms and pouted.

"Atticus, what if something goes wrong? What if you hurt someone else far worse than you hurt Zoe? Don't you think people would be suspicious of you?"

Atticus bit his lip. He didn't know how to respond. Jonathan was right as always but he wished he wasn't.

"I've worked so, so hard for this and I'm good at it too. Amara said so. This is my chance to show all of them I'm not weak like they think I am."

"Atticus, it's not about proving yourself. It's about keeping you and other people safe.

When he looked up at Jonathan's unconvinced eyes he sighed and continued. "You're saying like my powers are a bad thing…. but it's not. It's all I have from my parents. It makes me feel like I belong. Amara told me my mommy won this competition before. So, what's wrong with me trying to be like them. They're not bad guys,"

Jonathan paused. The fierce determination he sees in his sky blue eyes was not easy to put out. He would also hate to shatter his building confidence. "There's no stopping you is there?"

Atticus shook his head. "No," he uttered.

Jonathan sighed. "Alright. How about you enter all the events except hand-to-hand combat. That's the only one I'm really worry about. You're great at the other sports. Besides, you don't need to win the whole competition, right?"

Atticus thought about Jonathan's proposal. Next to horse riding, hand-to-hand combat was the event he was most looking forward but he realised reluctantly he might not be able to hold back in the heat of the spar. "Okay," he agreed but silently he promised to himself he'll learn to control his powers so he won't hurt anyone anymorre.

Jonathan smiled. "Atta boy. Now, you better wake up. Big day for you tomorrow. Good luck, champ,"

His sweet smile was back on his face."Thank you, Jonathan. I'll do my best,"

"I won't doubt that," That was the last thing Atticus heard before he woke up to a day of competition.

* * *

Amara and Atticus walked up to the arena which was awake with a buzz of activity. People were flocking to enter the arena and choose the best seats to watch the games. Contestants were doing warm-ups and polishing their gears. Merchants were selling treats to the spectators. Horses were lead to the stables near the arena. Among the activity, Atticus found Zoe clad in a fresh white tunic like him, though his tunic exposed his chest and back. Her blonde hair was up in a pony-tail. She was waiting in line anxiously at the registration tent. Amara had told him to go register while she went to the stables to keep Regulus.

"Hiya, Zoe," he greeted.

Atticus noticed her usual air of confidence was a bit weathered. "Hello, Atticus. I'm feeling nervous. Are you?"

"I guess since it's my first time. Don't worry Zoe, I think you'll do great,"

Zoe smiled nervously. "I really hope so. You'll do great too, Atticus. You were amazing at training especially at hand-to-hand combat,"

"Thanks but-"

Before he could explain, a sneering voice interrupted him. "They think they can win the games, how unrealistic," her cronies, Bina and Lixia who were flanking her side chuckled a bit forcefully at her joke.

"Well, it's more realistic than you remembering anything from Madame Minerva's class. All brawn and no brain makes Helena one dumb warrior," jeered Zoe.

Helena stepped forward and glared at her. Atticus swore he could see smoke fuming down her nostrils. "Why would I need to remember anything from some dead philosopher. An Amazon only needs to remember to be fierce in battle," she said light-heartedly. Her companions nodded at her statement

Zoe rolled her eyes. Unlike Helena, she wants to be both superior in the body and also the mind. Although she might not be the smartest, she respects the wise old philosopher. "If you paid attention to those scholars, you'll know they sometimes talk about warfare which makes a difference between a victorious warrior or a dead one which you will be if you're that stupid," she said with a grin.

Helena scoffed. "Whatever! The champion this year is going to be me! Again. You and this little runt won't stand a chance," she chuckled darkly. "The orphan and the runt. Losers of the century!"

"You won't be laughing when Atticus and I beat you in every event, birdbrain," She pushed a reluctant Atticus forward. "Especially Atticus. You'll be surprised. He's much faster and stronger than you in hand-to-hand combat. You'll see,"

Helena and her cronies actually laughed out loud like hyenas by Zoe's statement. Atticus kept shaking his head, remembering the promise he made with Jonathan. "Actually, Zoe I can't enter that event," confessed Atticus.

"What? But you're so good,"

Helena clucked her tongue. "Well, I guess he's too much of a coward like his father,"

Atticus expression quickly change to a one of deep anger. Helena had just struck a nerve.

"My father isn't a coward! He saved your life and everyone's life so many times!" screamed Atticus which attracted onlookers. She could insult him all she wants. He could take it but she doesn't get to insult his daddy. He doesn't deserve it.

"I heard that your father refuses to kill. If he can't do what needs to be done, then that makes him a coward,"

Atticus grit his teeth. "Shut up! You don't get to insult him!" he spat. Helena grinned, happy he could get him so riled up. Zoe was worried for Atticus and almost scared of the look he had on his face. She never seen his face twisted in anger this badly.

"Leave us alone, Helena," spat Zoe.

"Fine. I had my fun," she turned to leave but stopped in her tracks. "If you want to prove that you and your father might not be cowards, then fight me in the games," With that, she and her cronies left laughing as they did.

Zoe shook her head. "What an ass," She turned towards Atticus who face was still red. "C'mon Atticus let's register. Don't listen to her. She's an idiot anyway,"

Atticus took a deep breath and calmed himself and followed Zoe to the table where a woman in armor sat with a piece of parchment in front of her. The line had been considerably shorter after their row with Helena.

After they signed their names, they lined up in the dark tunnel of the arena which leads to the center. A few moments later, they will make a grand entrance to the cheering of the crowd. While the other contestants were chatting excitedly, Atticus was quiet.

"So, did you put your name for hand-to-hand combat?" asked Zoe, trying to get through him.

Atticus shook his head. "No,"

"Oh, okay," she put an arm over his shoulder. "Don't worry I'll beat her up for the both of us and your father." Atticus smiled weakly. "And Atticus I still think you're a good fighter," she whispered.

'I'll be too good that's the problem.' thought Atticus darkly as he leaned on the wall of the tunnel.

When she insulted his father, he felt so much rage that he felt like he could beat up Helena there and then. At one point he changed his mind about not joining the event but he realised if he was filled with that much rage, how much damage would he cause to Helena? Worse than what he did to Marcus, to Zoe that's for sure. Jonathan was right he wasn't able to control the beast that was waiting to be unleashed by his slightest change of emotion. At least not yet. For the meantime, he has to prevent the beast from ever rising to protect everyone including himself.

* * *

Queen Hippolyta strutted proudly as she made her way to her box in the arena stands clad in her red armor and flowing white cape. By her side were her general and trusted friend, Philippus and the Captain of the Royal Guards, Talisa.

She raised a hand and the crowds cheers stopped immediately. She cleared her voice."Good morning, my sisters. On this day, once every year we have a competition to test our children in the skills that will prepare them to be great warriors for the Amazon nation. For Themyscira and for the betterment of us all," she turned to address the children lined up in rows with their hands behind their backs. "May all of you prove your worth as Amazons. Compete fiercely and bravely but most of all compete with honor and intelligence and you all will find glory!"

Hippolyta picked up a longbow handed by the Philippus and loaded it with an arrow. Captain Talisa lit it up. Hippolyta took aim and let go of the arrow which made the pyre on the middle of the arena burst into flames.

"May the games begin!" cried Hippolyta. Followed by the roar of the crowds.

Hippolyta took her seat and watched at the contestants and their coaches made their preparation. She remembered the time when Diana joined the games. How proud she felt to see her beating her opponents. How she missed her.

"Is your daughter joining this year, Talisa?" asked Hippolyta

Talisa nodded proudly. "Oh, yes, my queen and I expect her to be none less greater this year than the year before,"

"Or the year before that, is that right Talisa," pipped in Philippus teasingly.

Talisa grinned. "Well, we do try to maintain our skills. No shame in that, General," said Talisa haughtily,

"Of course, Captain," she agreed almost coldly. "Although I know of a more interesting contestant in this years games,"

Hippolyta raised an eyebrow."Oh, who is it? Pray tell, Phillipus?"

"Your own grandson, my queen, young Atticus," she said calmly with a smile on her face.

Hippolyta's lively face suddenly turned sullen. The news of that burden of a boy joining the games just ruined her mood. Knowing what he could potentially do is unsettling.

Talisa scoffed. "Ha! I wouldn't expect much from him, general. That runt is not meant to be a warrior,"

"Do you forgot that he is the son of Princess Diana and Superman. Despite his upbringing, their blood runs through his veins. We might see a fierce competition between him and the other contestants,"

"Yes, quite, Philippus," agreed Hippolyta as her cold eyes were focused on Atticus who was making his way to the race track.

* * *

Atticus cast off a confident grin to Amara who was standing at the side line of the tracks with the other mentors as he made his way to the race track. So far for him, the games were going along smoothly. He managed to qualify to the finals for every event he entered. He felt so proud to be able to prove his skill to the Amazon nation. Some of the other children were looking at him now with a little bit more respect and it sure felt good to see Helena looking disturbed at his success. He hopes he could keep his performance up.

Behind the white line, Atticus got down and took a starting position. He looked to his far right and made eye contact with Zoe. She was equally amazing in her performance so far too. Atticus mouthed good luck to her. She replied with a smirk.

"Congratulations on making it this far but don't hope to win or you'll break that sensitive little heart of yours," came a familiar arrogant voice from his left.

He turned and came face to face with Helena who was looking down at him haughtily with her eyes narrowed.

Atticus shrugged. "Whatever," He turned his face forward to the track; not wanting to get distracted by Helena. His eyes were burning with determination to win the race. He can't lose focus to a loser like Helena.

She snickered. "Just don't trip because that will be such an embarrassment," she mocked.

Atticus pay her no mind. His mind was set on one thing and one thing only. Helena could eat his dust.

"Ready!"

"Set!"

"Go!"

Atticus took off with a sprint with the other contestants but shortly after that he felt himself being pushed down to the ground by none other than Helena. He fell hard on the ground but he quickly regained himself. He growled when he saw the other contestants so far from him and worst of all Helena was leading. His heart sank.

" _Keep going, Atticus,"_ said a fatherly voice in his head. " _Don't give up, champ,"_ With those encouraging words the flame inside his heart was ignited again.

Eyes cold in determination, he stood up and ran with all the power he had. He knew that it was not enough to gain up with the rest, so he willed himself to go faster and it worked! Suddenly, he felt power coursing through his body. Making his legs work harder and go faster. He dashed through the track in a blur. The spectators were in disbelief at his amazing comeback. Queen Hippolyta even got up on her feet! Soon, he was gaining up with that rest and not long after that he was able to even past Helena.

The finish line was in sight. He was so close! But in his bliss, that's when he felt it.

Something sharp pricked his bare foot. In the speed he was going, the contact with the sharp object made him fell face forward on the ground. Frantically, he tried to pick himself up but it was too late. He watched as the other contestants passed the finishing line. He glared at Helena who he assumed had crossed the finishing line first judging by the way she was basking in the cheers of the crowd.

He pulled out the object that made him fell from his feet. It was a nail. Atticus looked angrily at the nail. 'All because of a stupid nail' In his frustration, he threw the nail. He stood up and stomped away from the track. His foot was bleeding but his pride hurt more than his foot.

A confused Amara waited for Atticus on the sidelines.

"What just happened. You were doing fine but then…."

Atticus huffed and took a great swig from the water in the container Amara had offered.

"It was because of a stupid nail!"

Amara furrowed her brows. "What?"

"He means this nail," Amara and Atticus whipped behind and saw Zoe standing there with the said nail on the palm.

"Congratulations Zoe on winning second place," said Atticus who tried to sound cheerful for his friend.

"Thank you, Atticus," she smiled

Amara picked up the nail from Zoe's palm and eyed it curiously. "Why would there be a nail on a race track?"

Zoe jumped in front of Amara. "I know why? Helena probably put it on Atticus' lane on purpose to make him lose the race,"

"That jerk!" cried out Atticus.

"Hold on. How do you know it was even Helena?" Questioned Amara.

"Because every year she tries to sabotage someone's chances of winning. She did that to me last year. Besides, I saw her goons Bina and Lixia acting rather suspiciously near the tracks. They probably put the nail," explained Zoe.

"Be that as it may, it's not enough evidence to accuse her of sabotage especially with who her mother is," she said with acid in her tone at the mention of her Captain. She faced the two children "For now try your best but be careful. Both of you. I'll try and see if I could catch her red-handed," she said seriously.

"Okay," replied Atticus who didn't know if he felt any assured but he was determined to not let Helena bring him down.

* * *

The next event was the javelin throw. Atticus watched from the sidelines as the other competitors hurl their javelins across the stadium at varying lengths. The crowd cheered whenever someone hurled their javelins a great length across the arena. The crowds cheer the loudest at Bina who managed to make her javelin fly half the length of the stadium. She walked off the playing field with a smug smile on her broad face and strutted to Helena who congratulated her with a clap to her back.

Atticus felt a pit in his stomach. His hand that was grasping the javelin became sweaty.

"Atticus," called the referee as it was now his turn

Atticus took a deep breath and steadied himself and walked to the playing field. Out of the blue, Lixia bumped into him which made his javelin and her javelin fall from their grasp.

Lixia groaned and irritability grabbed one of the javelins. "Watch where you're going, welp!" She stalked away from him.

Atticus shrugged his shoulders and grabbed the other javelin and hurried off to the playing field.

Before starting, he revised mentally all of Amara's he was ready he put the javelin over his shoulder. He then jogged a little and when he thought he gained enough momentum, he threw the javelin over his shoulder with all his might. The javelin did fly a sizeable length however failed to plant itself on the ground thus making his throw invalid.

Atticus' shoulder dropped. He left the playing field sullenly. The laughs from Helena and her gang didn't help his mood any better however he tried to be optimistic like Amara told him too. There were still other events. 'I can still make it' he said to himself hopefully.

The next event was archery at the result was more or less the same. Atticus didn't understand, he did the correct form and everything but why couldn't he land the arrow on the target!

The long jump event was no better. He actually managed to slip right before he made the jump. It wasn't fun to be laughed at by the whole Amazon population, he learned. It sure didn't help to boost his confidence. In fact, he felt so useless.

He walked gloomily to Amara who was talking with Zoe rather seriously. A javelin and an arrow he recognized as his was in Zoe's hands.

"They cheated Amara. Look they replaced Atticus' javelin and arrows with ones that are blunt. No wonder he couldn't hit a thing," he heard Zoe say with a passion.

Amara took the javelin and arrow from Zoe's hand and examine the tips. True to what Zoe said, they were blunt. "But when did they made the switch,"

Zoe crossed her arms."They probably switched them when Atticus didn't notice,"

Atticus huffed "So, that's why they keep bumping into me. I knew something was up. I should've noticed!" he remembered how Bina or Lixia kept bumping into him and picking up his gear, making him take the defected ones without noticing. "What about the long jump?"

"Hmm...check your sandals?"

Atticus, puzzled turned over one of his sandals. Zoe and Amara leaned closer to him to get a closer look. After running his finger down the sole, he found it cover by oil. Atticus knit his eyebrows together. "Oil. She covered by sandals in oil. She's unbelievable!" exclaimed Atticus.

"Can't we report Helena and her cronies, Amara. We can't let this go on,"

Amara sighed. "Trust me, Zoe, if I were you I would already report her but the problem is we don't have proof against her. They won't believe us without it. Right now all we can do is be careful and vigilant of her tricks, understood?"

"Understood," grumbled Zoe and Atticus.

"You better practice the techniques I taught you while you still can Zoe. The sparring event will start soon," Zoe nodded curtly. Amara looked at Atticus and immediately Atticus felt her disappointment of him. She didn't had such a nice reaction to him not joining the sparing event. "It's a shame you won't be participating Atticus. I expected much from you. Then again, maybe it's for the best with that cheater targeting you," she walked off coolly leaving Atticus to wonder if she's mad at him for quitting or mad at Helena for making him quit.

"Don't worry Atticus. I'll beat up Helena for the both of us so bad she'll be crying home to her mother," she teased.

She managed to put a smile on Atticus' grey face. He laughed."You better,"

As promised, Zoe made it her mission to reach the final to meet with Helena which looked like an easy feet as she was unstoppable opponent. She displayed swiftness, power and strength that impress much of the spectators which were made out of seasoned warriors. Throughout Zoe's matches Atticus was the one who cheered the loudest. A proud look can be seen on Amara who was satisfied at her protege success. However, Zoe's skills were rivaled by Helena who she met unsurprisingly during the final match.

The spar between those two was long. Neither one wanted to yield as such the fight kept everyone on their seats. Helena and Zoe had very different fighting style. While Helena was more brutal and direct, Zoe was more graceful and strategic. With every hard blow that Helena gave, Zoe replied with a strategic attack that flattered her. Soon, it was a battle of strategy and it was no question who came out victorious. By tricking Helena into a weak form, she managed to topple her. A trick he learned from Atticus. She had no choice but to yield.

Atticus and Amara joined in the crowd's cheer at Zoe's victory and Helena's defeat. It felt good to see her humbled. Zoe's face shone with joy as she relished in her victory.

* * *

The event was put on hold for lunch time. During lunch time the crowd and athletes dine on the many stalls serving food outside the arena. Zoe took pleasure in showing the other girls the medallion she received and over dramatizing the way she defeated Helena. Atticus could only shake her head. Amara had excused herself to gather Regulus for Atticus' last event.

When break was over, it was Zoe's time to cheer on Atticus in the stands because she didn't have a horse being an orphan. On top of Regulus's back he entered the arena. On the way to the starting line, he was blocked by a big black horse whose rider was none other than Helena.

"What's wrong sore about losing?" jeered Atticus.

Helena glared. "You better watch out running with that ugly thing on this track," she gestured to Regulus. "Because you don't know if it's going to break down," she said menacingly.

Regulus snorted, understanding her words clearly. He continued exchanging glares with Helena's horse. "Worry about your own horse,"

Helena shrugged. "Suit yourself," she drove away from Atticus and Regulus.

Atticus kept his glare as he stroked Regulus' mane. " _You'll do great Regulus. Don't worry, we'll go so fast, she won't know what hit her,"_

Regulus clapped his hoof" _I won't disappoint you, young sir,"_ Atticus noticed his usual sharp voice wavered a little but he brushed it off and urged him to the starting line.

It was during the afternoon when final event of the young Amazon games finally took place. Before the starting line, Atticus and the other racers waited anxiously for the referee to wave the flag and shout Go! If Zoe can beat Helena then so can he, thought Atticus. Finally, the referee started the last event of the games with the wave of a flag. With that, Atticus pulled the reins and off Regulus went at the same time as the other racers and their horses leaving a cloud of dust. The race was 4 rounds around the arena. A test of the horses endurance and rider's skill.

At the first round, the riders all clustered together. By the second round, some had fall behind and some had sprinted forward. Atticus and Helena were leading. Each of them tried to overtake each other but both of them won't give up the lead.

" _Regulus, pick up the pace! We have to beat her!"_ shouted Atticus over the thundering of hooves.

" _I'll try," grunted Regulus._ Regulus though feeling oddly tired pushed on; not wanting to disappoint the boy. With every ounce of energy he had left, he willed himself to go further.

They were able to move past Helena and her horse and for half a round Atticus was able to enjoy the lead. However, it was not long before the sickness that hovered over Regulus took over. Gradually, he slowed down.

" _Regulus, what are you doing they're catching up,"_ he said, annoyed but he stopped talking when Regulus stopped completely and slumped down taking him down with him. Atticus recovered from the fall and quickly went over to Regulus and held his head. His face looked wane and he was breathing heavily. What was wrong with him?

"Help!" he shouted. The race was still on. He covered Regulus' head every time a group of horse went past leaving a cloud of dust. "Help! *cough* Help! "

After a while, when the dust cleared out he saw someone come rushing over. Two Amazons probably veterinarians moved Regulus away from the tracks and into a closed tent. Atticus wanted to follow inside but was blocked by one of the vets. Reluctantly, he stayed put outside. Panic and fear settled in his stomach. Amara. Where was she? This was her horse. She should be here. Atticus wanted her to be here right now even though she'll probably be very angry at him. He didn't care he deserves it, he knew it was his fault. He shouldn't push him too far. Beating Helena is not worth sacrificing Regulus.

As Atticus wait outside the tent, the arena's activity went on without him. Helena celebrated her victory in the horse race. He heard she became the overall champion of the games with Zoe in second place. She was crowned with golden laureate by Queen Hippolyta and paraded around the arena on a chariot. Atticus thought how insulting it is for them to carry on while his horse is probably fighting for his life and where were Amara and Zoe. They should be here for Regulus if not to reassure him that everything is going to be alright.

After what seemed to be ages the vet came out of the tent with a worn look on her face. "Is Regulus going to be alright?" asked Atticus anxiously.

The vet regarded him indifferently for a moment but she relents at the turbulent look on his face. "He'll survive. Although, it was a close call. "

Atticus noded. "Can I see him?"

The vet shook his head. "No. Leave him be for now. He needs to gather his strengths. Why don't you go with the others to the after celebration at the palace. It will take your mind off what's happened. You look like you need it. I have to go,"

The vet walked away. "But..but…" Atticus tried to follow as he had more questions to ask but gave up when she didn't pay heed to his calls.

He sighed. He would much rather be with Regulus than celebrate Helena's win but he went anyway out of not wanting to be left alone. So, that's how he found himself standing in the corner of the palace courtyard feeling miserable while the people around him were in a bubble of joy and merriment that he wasn't allowed in.

Sometimes he could feel Queen Hippolyta's stare on him but she always pretended she was doing something else when he looked back. Unbeknown to Atticus she was secretly analyzing him and was curious at his withdrawn attitude.

Atticus had it. The celebration felt suffocating which only muddled his emotions more. He turned to leave when suddenly he heard a cry.

"IT'S LOOSE! RUN!" he heard someone shout.

At once, the courtyard erupted in panic. People were running away from some unknown force in a frenzy. Some were screaming. The people in front of Atticus moved away to hide but Atticus stayed put.

Then, he saw it. A big mass of white. It looked like a horse except it had wings by its side. A pegasus. Atticus was fully aware the Pegasus was charging down at him but he didn't move. Not a bit. He stood his ground and yelled " _STOP!"_

Amazingly, the pegasus did stop a foot from Atticus. Its eyes were wild and its nostrils flared.

" _Why are you angry?"_ asked Atticus calmly.

" _Where is my brother? Where have you hidden him! Where is he!" the pegasus's voice sounded young like a teenager's voice._

Atticus had no reply. His super hearing picked up some piece of conversations,

" _He's been untrainable since he's lost his brother,"_

" _They were very close,"_

" _Even animals feel loss,"_

Atticus understood, the pegasus was angry because he was grieving and yet he is in denial. Poor pegasus. But it's okay because he's going to help him. After taking a deep breath, Atticus took one brave step forward towards the wild Pegasus

What is that boy doing? He'll get himself killed, thought Hippolyta. She should be calling out orders to her soldiers to detain the pegasus while it was distracted but she couldn't help but watch Atticus' attempt to calm down the pegasus.

Hippolyta noticed that they were communicating as an unfamiliar language was coming out of Atticus' mouth and the pegasus sometimes neigh in reply. Though she didn't understand a word, she could hear that Atticus was talking to the pegasus from the heart and soul judging from the softness of his eyes. As so, the pegasus' eyes focused on him and were milder. What shocked Hippolyta even more was when Atticus held out his hand and slowly inched his way towards the pegasus. It didn't back away. It didn't wave away his hand away. Instead, it brought its head closer to Atticus'outstretched hand and closed its eyes. Atticus brought its head closer to his body and hugged it as if comforting someone.

Hippolyta watched that scene with her mouth agape. She was astound. How was he able to do what her best trainers and even herself failed to do for months? How can this boy who she thinks will be her daughter's undoing have that much capacity for compassion for a wild pegasus.

"My queen, should we take it while he it is calm?"

Hippolyta blinked. Philipus voice brought her out from her thoughts. "Yes.. take it back to the royal stables and hold it there,"

Immediately, the guards surround the pegasus. Atticus at first confused pulled away from the hug but lets the guard take the pegasus away. One of the soldiers put a rope around its neck and led it away from the courtyard. The pegasus willingly let itslef be led away without protest but as it left, its black eyes gaze at Atticus blue eyes in a manner of gratitude.

"What did you say to it?" asked Hippolyta as she approached Atticus, her voice soft.

Atticus looked up to Hippolyta. "He was sad so I let him be sad but I told him that everything is going to be alright. So, don't worry he's gonna be fine," he answered like it was the most obvious thing.

Hippolyta had no time to respond when suddenly two people were rushing towards her. It was Amara accompanied by Zoe who was dragging along Bina and Lixia. Atticus wondered what in the world could they be doing. Zoe shoved Bina and Lixia at Hippolyta's feet

"Amara, I hope you have an explanation for bringing these two girls like prisoners of war,"

"Oh, I do my queen. I have reasons to believe that these two along with one other girl cheated in the games by sabotaging one of the competitors,"

The people who were still in the courtyard started to pay attention to the shocking new of sabotage in the games. Atticus noticed that Helena was fidgeting nervously behind her mother. The laureate on her head was getting heavier

"Who was sabotaged and who was the other accomplice?" asked Hippolyta.

"The one sabotaged was none other than your own grandson, Atticus thus justifying his less than stellar performance today Although, I know as I trained him he could level any child on this island," Amara winked at him and he smiled back. "The other accomplice was the mastermind of this operation. The one who I am speaking of is none other than Captain Talisa's daughter, Helena,"

Captain Talisa stepped forward angrily towards Amara. "You dare accuse my daughter of such acts. She won this fair and square,"

Amara snickered. "I guess you don't know your daughter as well as you think, Captain. Though I admit she covered up her tracks very well, she was a little bit tardy,"

"Where's your proof," spat Captain Talisa.

Amara calmly brought out a small vial which containing a black liquid and showed it to the occupants of the courtyard. "While I was gathering Regulus, the horse used by Atticus in the race, I saw Helena rushing out of the stables rather suspiciously I might add. In Regulus' stable I found this vial but I thought nothing of it and let Atticus race on Regulus. The moment Regulus fell during the race, my conclusions was true. The vial contained poison," She walked towards Bina and Lixia. "I confronted these two outside the arena and they confessed their crimes of poisoning my horse along with their acts of sabotage towards Atticus,"

"Is this true? Were you involved in sabotage during the games?" asked Hippolyta strictly.

"It's true. We did do all that," answered Lixia softly, her head bowed.

"Because Helena told us to," added Bina

"Is this true what they say Helena? Were you involved as well?" asked Captain Talisa angrily at her daughter.

Helena flustered didn't answer at first but her mother asked again this time even louder. With all eyes looking at her, she nodded. "I did sabotage Atticus," she confessed her voice barely above a whisper.

Amara, Zoe and Atticus had satisfied smiles on their faces. Hippolyta of mild shock. She cleared her throat. "Well, I guess we cannot have you as our champion," She took the golden laureate off Helena's head. Her face was crestfallen.

She walked and stopped in front of Zoe. "This year's champion of The Young Amazon Games falls to Zoe who competed honestly and honorably," she crowned Zoe with the golden laureate to the cheers and clap of the crowd.

Zoe's face shone with joy. Her grin grew wider as she was hoisted up by Amara on her shoulders. Atticus grinned at his friend and laughed as he watched her enjoy her victory. Feeling happy that some things eventually turned up good in the end.

Hippolyta cleared her throat once more. "And for doing what no one else could at a dire situation, I reward Atticus by making him a stable boy at my royal stables to train the same pegasus he was able to tame just now," she gazed at Atticus who had his mouth opened in shock. It wasn't a warm gaze. It wasn't a cold gaze either. She simply acknowledge he was there on the island and had some potential which could benefit her. She turned and cooly left the courtyard.

Atticus shocked face curled up into a huge grin and he hopped around in joy. Today, he did win something. He finally started winning a small part of his grandmother's respect.

* * *

 **yay! Atticus wins sort of and Hippolyta is not such an ass after all. I know it was not what you guys were expecting but I hope you guys still like it. The next chapter Hippolyta will have some bonding time with her grandson. Leave a review.**


	9. Bonding

**Hi guys. Sorry for the super long update but I was sick and I had my trial exams. Unfortunatley, the next chapter is going to come quiet late because I'm going to sit for a really big exam and i really need to focus. I hope you guys understand but after that stuff's over I promise the update are gonna come fast! Well i think you've all been waiting for this: bonding time with grandma. Atticus is adorable in this I swear! I was worried Atticus is too mature. what you guys think? Is he too mature? ANyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

Atticus and Amara saw the gleaming white marble stoned royal place coming to view as they walked. It had red domes covering the top of the palace. The rest of it was flanked by towering pillars that had the elegant corinthian style pillars. It had 6 stories and in the middle was a courtyard. Beside, the palace was luscious gardens that had the most well-kept and exotic flowers in the island. The home was truly fit for a queen. However, stunning as it is, all those details didn't matter to Atticus as he was more interested to find the royal stables to start his new job. He was a bit sad to leave behind the sheeps but this was an offer he couldn't refuse nor disappoint.

Atticus ran across the royal gardens. Within a few yard, a solid wooden structure and training ground came into view.

"There it is Amara! Come on!" he shouted before he sprinted towards the stables.

Amara huffed."Slow down, Atticus!The stables won't run anywhere," she reminded him.

When Amara reached him, she saw him his eyes were wide and full of wonder as he took in the atmosphere of the royal stables. All round him horses of different age groups were up and about. There were multiple training grounds which all cater different sets of skills. Some horses and their riders were practicing jumps and some were galloping in a circles and some were practicing with chariots in a mini arena. From the stables came out a handsome brown steed with a gallant looking woman on top, maneuvering the horse with ease. She stopped in front of Atticus and dismounted.

She eyed him up and down. "So, this is my new 'stable boy'," she announced. Using the word stable boy for the first time.

Atticus nodded and straighten his back . "I'm ready to start, ma'am," he said seriously with a determination of steel.

Amara cringed. She clutched Atticus' shoulder and gave them, a squeeze."Forgive the boy, stable master Epieus. He can get easily excited," Atticus pouted.

Epieus nodded slowly "Yes, Pales told me. She also told me his spirits is not in want. You're a hard worker,"

Atticus smiled sweetly at his former employer's compliment.

"Come with me boy and I'll explain the goings of the royal stables," she waved her hand towards him.

"Bye Amara," he said before running to join Epieus' side.

Within two hours, Epieus gave Atticus a full rundown of the royal stable and taught him how to properly do the jobs of caring for the horses that involves cleaning the stables, preparing the feed and grooming the,. The other stable hands looked at him with cold curiosity as he was the youngest to ever work in the stable and more importantly why would their queen choose him to train the elusive pegasud

Lastly, Epieus showed Atticus a smaller stable, separate from the main stables which had its own training ground which was wider and had tall rings around it of varying heights. This stable was reserved for Queen Hippolyta's pegasi'

There were five of them all in their stalls. Epieus and Atticus stopped in the middle of the stables.

"Many years ago, Poseidon gifted us a stallion named Alexander and a mare named Io," she pointed to a tough looking black stallion and a mare with a golden coat in the stall beside him. "They are her personal pegasi and she trained them herself. Those two mated and produce Aleta, Princess Diana's mare," the dun colored mare neighed at the call of her name. Epieus pat her head and Atticus smiled at his mother's steed. She moved on to the next stall. "We did not expect there to be another but unexpectedly Aleta gave birth to not one but two colts without ever mating. It was a miracle like Princess Diana herself. However, there was an accident and one brother died just before you arrived here. Ever since then, his brother had not been on his best. He won't cooperate with anyone not even Queen Hippolyta. His name is Alecto,"

Atticus looked into the stall on his tiptoes and saw a young stallion lying on the ground with his head down. He had a withdrawn look onto his face while his eyes lazily stared at the stall next to his which used to hold another young stallion long gone. Each stalls had windows connected through their neighbours. Through the windows, Aleta nuzzled his son but he remained inert.

Atticus stared at him and his heart wrenched. He promised he'll do whatever it takes to bring him back to life. He'll train him well like his mother did with her pegasus.

"Well, I'll leave you to get to know him," She opened the stable and turned her back and left.

With a huge smile on his face he rushed into the stall. " _Hiya Alecto! I'm your new trainer Atticus!"_

Alecto looked at him in ridiculing him way before he snorted and turned his head away from him.

* * *

Atticus grunted as he tried in vain to get Alecto on his hooves. He's been pushing the hardest his little hands could push but he won't budge. " _C'mon Alecto, get up you can't just sit here everyday during nothing!"_

 _"Yes, I can_ ," he answered simply.

With a huff Atticus stopped what he was doing a sat beside him. He tried to put on a bright face. He was not going to give up so easily. " _Alright, maybe we can start by just getting to know each other. I'm Atticus. Don't you remember me, the boy that stopped you when you went crazy,"_

Remembering the incident, the young pegasus face became humbled. He lift his head and looked into the boy's eyes." _Fine. I remember you and I thank you for helping me gain my senses. What you said was right he's gone now and he's never coming back but I hated it how they ended Calisto that way,"_ he said darkly.

Atticus looked at him guiltily for he understood the weight of the decision the handlers had to make which he knows Alecto would never understand. Callisto was put down by the stable hands to end his suffering. He knew from what Alecto shared with him when he went on a rage the other night."They can't stand stand to see him so hurt, that's why they did it,"

" _But it wasn't fair to bring him away and kill him without his family ever seeing him again. Mother and grandfather said it was just the way. How could they? He should be with his family,"_ he pointed out angrily.

Atticus sighed and nodded understandingly. " _You're right. If I'm going to die then I don't wanna be alone. I'd wanna be with my family,"_ he confessed quietly. He braved the courage to ask. "So, do you hate us now?"

There was a pause. " _No because it's really my fault. During a storm, I stupidly challenged him to a race. We snuck out of our stalls at night when everyone was sleeping. I was winning but Callisto was competitive, he flew higher and higher to gain on top of me. Suddenly, he got struck by lightning. He fell hard and because of that… because of me…. he was badly hurt. I could see it in his eyes how much he was suffering,"_ his voice had broken down considerably and his eyes were wet. This information was new to Atticus. No wonder, he was so put down. He couldn't imagine what it feels like to be responsible for the death of the one you love.

" _So, you won't fly because you'd remember that night,"_ concluded Atticus.

" _Exactly_ ,"

Atticus put a hand on his cheek and gaze at him sympathetically at the poor pegasus. " _You seem like you need a friend. Can I be your friend?"_

Alecto's big black eyes stared at him before he snorted. " _You're not going to leave my sight are you?"_

Atticus gave him a small smile. " _Nope and as your friend I'm gonna help you, okay,"_

" _Fine_ ," Alecto rolled his eyes but a small smile came with it.

* * *

Queen Hippolyta approached her male pegasus, Alexander who had his head out of his stalls. She stroke his jet black mane with fondness. Her other pegasus was training with the obstacle course on the aerial training site build solely for the family of pegasus. Her trusted General Philipus was on her mount and Hippolyta watched satisfied by the way Io, her golden mare gracefully dived and avoided the structures set place and went into the hoops with ease.

Io landed next to Hippolyta and Phillipus dismounted from the mare. "She moves as well as ever my queen," reported Phillipus.

"Of course, she is my best steed," Hippolyta stroked her mane before handing her to the stable hands. The two queen began to stroll around the grounds.

"My queen, concerning the troubled young pegasus. I think it was a wise decision to let Atticus train Alecto,"

Hippolyta nodded solemnly. "At least that proves he's not entirely useless. The boy can train him because he can talk to animals. He'll be able to understand what bothers the young pegasus so much,"

"Or maybe it is because it's in his blood," said Philipus matter-of-factly.

Hippolyta stopped in her tracks. "Pardon?"

Philipus gave a small chuckle. "You do remember that when Poseidon gave them to you, he said that only someone with royal blood can train the pegasus as it is a creature of divine properties. I can only ride them because you trained her so well to accept a different rider. That's why you gave Aleta to Diana the moment she could ride and now Atticus carries on the tradition. He's your grandson Hippolyta whether you choose to admit or not,"

Hippolyta raised her eyebrow. "What are you getting at, Phillipus?"

"As your friend and your closest advisor, I advise you to see Atticus as he is, not as you assume him to be," advised Phillipus wisely but Hippolyta seemed unmoved.

"I wish I could but… I can't move on pass the prophecy. I do admit though I didn't believe it to be true when The oracle first told me the prophecy for I wanted so much to hear another child's laugh in the palace even if it is a boy but all my optimism died out when I saw him coming into the world grey skinned and eyes red, almost killing his mother in the process," Hippolyta pinched the bridge of her nose. Any discussion about Atticus causes her great stress. She looked coldly into Phillipus eyes. " Don't ever ask me again to love him, Phillipus,"

Philipus sighed, defeated by the queen's pride and authority. "Yes, my queen," she turn her back and cooly left Hippolyta alone in the grounds.

She too wanted to turn to leave but then she heard a playful laugh from afar. She went to investigate and at the field near the stables separated by a white fence was Atticus and Alecto were 'training' but they weren't training at all. They were playing. She observed as Atticus chased after Alecto. When he caught him, he tried to climb onto his back but Alecto flipped him on the boy's back on the grass. He then tickle his belly with his muzzle.

Hippolyta shook her head with an unamused face. "Damn you, Philipus. Like Diana, I have to teach him on how to train his own pegasus or he'll just play around," she grumbled.

* * *

So, the next day Atticus waited nervously in the paddocks where Queen Hippolyta will come any moment now for his first lesson on how to train his pegasus. He was shocked when Epieus first told him that Hippolyta would grace him with some lessons after she's seen how incompetent, he is as a trainer. Those were her exact words. Atticus was excited that his grandmother was finally paying attention to him but at the same time he was scared of her, considering how he treated him in the past.

Finally, he could see Hippolyta making her way towards him. He turned toward Alecto standing by his side. "Don't mess this up for me," he warned sharply towards the stubborn pegasus who winked at him playfully.

Hippolyta looked modest in a clad white knee-length tunic except for the crown on her golden locks. She stopped in front of Atticus and eyed him. Atticus instinctively straightened his back.

"Good evening," greeted Hippolyta formally.

"Good evening, Queen Hippolyta," replied Atticus nervously.

She turned his gaze towards his steed. "You did not disappoint me when you were able to bring Alecto back to life,"Atticus smiled a bit. "But you did disappoint when you played instead of trained," she pointed out harshly and his sweet smile dropped. "Explain,"

"Well, I tried to mount him to train him but he wouldn't let me cause he wanted to play. I'm sorry," he said as his eyes bowed guiltily.

"First lesson, you cannot be weak. You must be firm to train these breeds. You have to let them know you're in charge. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am," he nodded.

"We shall train in the open fields. Come,"

Hippolyta began to walk to the open fields straight ahead with Atticus and Alecto trailing behind her. Along the way, Atticus who was bored decided to step in the marks left by Hippolyta's sandals on the dirt. Hippolyta looked over her shoulders slightly and saw him focused on stepping on her steps. She smirked. Sneakily, she made her steps further and further apart. Forcing Atticus to hop to match his steps. Eventually, he couldn't reach her steps and he tripped.

Hippolyta looked back at him with a smug face but instead of seeing Atticus, he saw Diana and she remembered how she used to that as a child. Hippolyta's heart became heavy. She quickly retreated from her nostalgia before Atticus noticed. They continued their silent walk to the field. This time Atticus didn't try to follow Hippolyta's steps.

* * *

"Turn right," barked Hippolyta from the ground to Atticus who was flying low just a few meters above the ground, a beginners altitude. Swiftly, Atticus was able to command Alecto to bare right, the tall grass swaying as it did.

So far, Hippolyta had been unexpectedly satisfied with his training. She had to admit that he was a good student who followed orders and was quick to learn. Also, Alecto, his steed who has a reputation for stubbornness turned obedient. The reason could either be his friendship with Atticus or the fact that the strict Amazon Queen was monitoring him.

"Descend!" Atticus pulled the reins and Alecto descend right in front of Hippolyta.

"How did I do?" he asked excitedly.

"Acceptable," she said montonely. Atticus pumped his fist but then Hippolyta continued seriously. "...but nothing to be proud of. You need to fly higher," She whistled and immediately the majestic black stallion came flying at lightspeed towards Hippolyta's direction. He descend with precision in front of his master.

Atticu mouth was agape ."Wow! When can I learn to do that?"

"Focus!" said Hippolyta sharply and Atticus straighten his posture, being more alert. "Now, I will fly up with Alexander and you will try to reach my altitude," With that, she mounted her steed and shot up in the air, reaching an altitude that was almost cloud level.

Atticus tilt his head upwards to look at the towering height Hippolyta was didn't felt squirmish as confidence was written on his face but the same thing couldn't be said to Alecto. Atticus sense his weariness. " _What's wrong?"_

Alecto shrugged it off. " _Nothing. Give the order,_ " Atticus whipped the reins and elevated above. Slowly getting higher and higher. They were at the level of tree tops now, half way from Hippolyta. Atticus urged Alecto and the young pegasus flapped his wings faster and faster. They were getting closer but it was colder and the wind was blowing, sending a chill down Alecto's spine. Strangely, Alecto felt the wind getting stronger and it was howling hauntingly. Thunder was crashing and he saw a sandy blur go down. Alecto dived down, paying no heed to Atticus commands nor protests.

He landed on the ground with a thump. " _What happened, Alecto?_ " the boy's voice was more concerned than angry when he felt his body was shaking and his eyes were wide.

Hippolyta landed not long after that. Atticus was already prepared for getting yelled at.

Hippolyta's eyes was narrow as she eyed Alecto and Atticus. The bog was avoiding her gaze. She dismounted from her steed and to Atticus surprise, she went over to the Alecto and stroke his head. The effect seemed to calm the shaken pegasus down a bit.

Hippolyta took note of Atticus slack jawed expression. "What did you think I was going to do? Slap him or you?"

"Y-yes,"

She snickered. "Perhaps I should have reprimand you for not sensing his discomfort at flying higher heights. A good rider must be able to sense their steeds state. This young pegasus has been traumatised by an accident and it'll be a awhile before he can fly high like his family but he'll get there, won't he?"

"Don't worry, I'll help him so he can fly high up!" he pat Alecto's head. " _You'll get there, buddy,_ " he whispered into his ears. Alecto neighed in response.

"That's it for today. We'll continue, tomorrow," With that, she turned her pegasus and head back to the stables. Atticus followed suit. His heart felt light as he could see that his grandmother is not completely cruel like he always thought deep inside his heart.

* * *

The promise of next day hoped that Alecto's trauma can be shaken off. However, it proved to be the exact opposite. Atticus tried gently to expose him to higher altitudes but he'll always pull back in the end. He tried coaxing him with his favorite treat, apples, but even that didn't work. Queen Hippolyta suggest to close his eyes. She thought his fears can be vanquished by not looking how high he was but it only made things worse. Alecto panicked and shook violently which made Atticus fall from his back. Thankfully, Alecto was swift enough to catch him despite being blindfolded. Hippolyta noted his vigilance.

After that incident Hippolyta called for a break. She left Atticus and Alecto at the field while she said she had to meet with someone important.

Atticus sat on the ground, playing with the grass with Alecto close by his side. "Thanks anyway Alecto for saving me,"

"I'm sorry for panicking. You should have a better pegasus than me,"

Atticus shook his head fiercely. "I don't need another pegasus. I promise to help you and that's what I'm going to do. I'm not gonna give up on you," he said determined. "Besides where else I'm going to find a silly pegasus like you," he chuckled and stroked his mane. Alecto neighed in agreement,

They heard the clap of hooves and saw Hippolyta coming towards them on Alexander's back which means break was over.

Hippolyta stopped in front of them. "It seems Alecto is nowhere near flying high but you still need to experience controlling a pegasus up high. So, you will ride with me on Alexander while Alecto stays on the ground,"

Atticus look back at Alecto sadly but he nodded understandingly as a sign of his approval. So, he walked up to the big black stallion and heave himself on his back. Atticus look at Hippolyta who sat behind him, seeking for her permission. She nod her head and with that Atticus pulled the reins and Alexander flapped his wings sending them up.

Atticus urged Alexander to go higher and higher. Soon, they were almost at cloud level. "Stop! commanded Hippolyta and Atticus pulled back the reins. Alexander automatically stopped ascending, instead he hovered in the air.

Atticus was in awe of the serenity of being high up in the sky. The only sound that can be heard was the flapping of Alexander's wings and the howl of the winds. Atticus look below and he can almost see the whole island. Too bad, the clouds were not in his reach or else he most definitely would touch it. It looked so fluffy!

"I bet this is what it feels like when mommy and daddy flies," he guessed aloud.

Something uncomfortable stirred in Hippolyta when Atticus mentioned his parents. "Hmm. Do you ever wonder why they abandoned you?" asked Hippolyta cynically.

"Because… they're too busy saving the world. So, they can't take care of me especially when I'm a little bit different than everyone else. So, they gave me to someone else who can," he explained as if he rehearsed it so many times.

"How are you different?" she asked, a question she already knew the answer to.

Atticus stared at her face and then shook his head. "I'm sorry. I can't tell you,"

Hippolyta raised and eyebrow. "Well, there is somethings, we have to keep to ourselves but know that the truth can come out, remember that," her eyes pierced Atticus' pale eyes almost menacingly.

Atticus gulped. What does Queen Hippolyta want from me thought Atticus. Does she know what he can do? However, being the positive boy that he is, he brushed them off and looked to the setting sun over the horizon. Glorious orange and yellow filled the evening sky.

He smiled, "Since daddy gets his powers from the sun, he's the sun. Bright and warm!," He laughed and continued, "And Amara told me Diana is a moon goddess' name. So, mommy is the moon! Beautiful like she is! When I get sad that they're not here. I remember the sun and moon. Then, I won't be sad anymore cause I know they're always here with me.

Hippolyta listened attentively and curiously to every word he said. She was in awe of his poetic and touching comparison between his parents and celestial bodies. How can he of all people think like that?

"Then, you must be the stars?" she asked deciding to play along.

Atticus was silent for a while."I'm trying to reach the stars," he answered simply. "The stars are in the sky like my parents are but I'm not there yet but I will be and then we can be a family!" "

As he talked, Hippolyta remembered how Clark rejected Atticus who was barely a day old. For what she knew, Atticus' father holds no love towards his son. Though, he might be more tolerant towards him, she knew he won't accept him easily. "Well, what if one day you meet them but they don't want you,"

He shook his head fiercely."No! That won't happen because they're my parents and they love me. They only left me in the forge because they couldn't take care of me cause they don't know how cause I'm different. They'll want me, you'll see," He said passionately. Then, he braved the courage to ask, "You can be my family too… if you want,"

There was no response from Hippolyta who was speechless. She was touched and her face showed it as she looked at Atticus with softness and her eyes were glossy.

Her only response was to push the boy from her steed to fall from cloud level.

"It's not easy like you think, Atticus," said Hippolyta sadly as she watched her grandson fall.

Atticus scream tore through the air as he fell. Accelerating down to the earth at a fast pace. Suddenly, he saw a blur of white coming at him. He made contact with the said blur and held on tight to its back and closing his eyes as he did. After a while, he opened his eyes and relaxed. He realized he was riding Alecto which was surprising because he was still very high up above the ground. It was not a height Alecto was comfortable with.

" _Are you okay, Atticus,_ " he asked.

" _Yeah. I'm okay but Alecto look how high you're flying,"_ Alecto neighed and fidgeted nervously but Atticus quickly stroke his mane to calm him down. " _You're doing fine! It's okay. It's okay. It's not that scary. Look, isn't it beautiful up here?"_

After much urging, Alecto relaxed and took in the peaceful scenery. " _I forgot about how beautiful it is up here but did you see how fast I was! And how I caught you! If only Calisto…"_ his expression then turned sad.

Atticus hugged his neck." _He'll be very proud of you,"_ Alecto smiled and responded by nuzzling him.

After a flying high for a while, Alecto landed on the ground. Overhead, Atticus could see Hippolyta flying off towards the stable. He dismounted and glared at her. There was a rock by his feet so he picked it up and threw it at her direction which flew almost half the field. "YOU'RE JUST A MEAN OLD QUEEN!"

"My, what a loud voice for a small person," Atticus whirled behind and saw General Philipus, smirking. By her side was the white pegasus mare, Io.

"I….I-she pushed me from her pegasus! Up in the sky!"

Philipus chuckled. Atticus furrowed his eyebrows and stared at her incredulously. "This isn't funny! I could've die!"

"But you didn't. Alecto saved you which in turn cure his trauma. It all went as perfectly like how your grandmother planned," she smirked.

Atticus cocked his head. "Huh,"

The general chuckled and sat down on the grass. She pat the empty patch beside her. Atticus sat, his knees tucked and his eyes staring at Philipus wearily.

"She knew that Alecto just needed a jolt to help break him out of his trauma. He needed to build up his confidence as his confidence was shattered when he failed to save his brother. Though, it wasn't really his fault. His confidence was brought back when he saved you from falling to your death. Do you understand now why she pushed you, Atticus?"

Atticus nodded slowly. "But what if Alecto didn't catch me,"

Philipus smiled again. "In that case. I would catch you on Io.I was waiting right there as she ordered," she pointed towards a tree in the middle of the field. "Do you really think she'd let you die?"

"Yes. She said it before," said Atticus plainly.

Philipus shook her head and laughed. "Hippolyta says things that she doesn't mean," Then, she looked softly into the boy's unconvinced eyes. "You may not believe but before you were even born, she awaited your birth with so much anticipation like any grandmother would even if you were born a boy "

"Really? What changed?" This is information was new to Atticus as he always thought she hated him because of his gender.

Philipus pursed her lips. "Well you have to ask her. The point is she loved you once. You can make her love you again. Just be the good boy that you are right now,"

Atticus was curious as to why she was so kind to him and the fact that she was the only Amazon who doesn't think he's a troublemaker.

Atticus nod."Okay," But deep down Atticus wondered for how long can he be so patient. For how long can he beg for love. For how long can he can stand rejection.

* * *

 **That's some bonding time huh! If you guys noticed there are some forshadowing in this chapter about the upcoming chapter. Figure it up if you want to. I know some of you like to guess. I'm talking about you C. E. W. I love your long comments seriously dude . I love all reviews from you guys.**


	10. Commander Atticus

**Hey guys! I'm back sorry for the long wait. I'm finally free from exams.I know this is just a short chapter but I promise the other more exciting chapter will come soon. This is just for you guys to see the depth of future Atticus and it contains some clues to what drived Future Atticus to be evil. Enjoy.**

2040

Commander Atticus landed on a meadow. The grass was waving in the wind and as it was spring, a variety of delicate flowers adorned the field. The Sun's ambiance cast down generously. That and with only the sounds of nature and the smell of earthy greenness, the place seemed like it came out of a fairytale.

Commander Atticus, decked in his black and gold Kryptonian armor, usually strutted in confidence but this time he walked slowly to a large yew tree which was shading a gravestone. In his hand were a bouquet of white roses and purple hyacinth. He stopped in front of the gravestone and put the bouquet on the grave. He put up a small smile but his eyes still showed the pain of loss.

"I know it's been a long time since I've visited you. I've been busy trying to keep the world spinning. Some people just don't understand what I'm doing is for the best," he said bitterly as his face darkens but quickly his eyes became soft. " I wish you're here with me and see this better and peaceful world I created. I still miss you a lot. No one ever loved me the way you did even know when people respect me more, it's just not the same," he confessed.

He put his hand that could destroy a planet, gently on the headstone. Grazing the carving which marks the name of the person the cold and calculating commander loves the most. Not that there were any who the commander could say he loves. "I am where I'm at because of you. Remember that. I hope you're looking down at me, proud of what I've done. I love you and I miss you every day,"

He kissed his three middle fingers and planted the sweet kiss on the headstone of his loved one.

"Commander Atticus sir... uh….." a nervous voice came out of his com link.

He groaned. He had told his staff not to disturb him at this time. "What is it, Captain Benson?"

"We found the Amazon sir. The one that stirred trouble a few months ago," Commander Atticus eyes widened. "She's in the headquarters but there's something about her...condition,"

"Enlighten me?"

"She's what, Thompson? Giving birth? Uh… Commander just come quick.." the com ended abruptly

It took a while but Atticus snickered sadistically when he figured out what was going on. Before shooting up in the air, he looked at the grave one more time and glanced at a red barn house close to it. Then, off he flew to the military headquarters of the One Earth Government.

He entered the building and followed the voice of one screaming woman with his super hearing. Although her screaming can still be heard it was only slightly muffled by the building's soundproof wall. The occupants of the room went about working normally despite hearing a harrowing cry of the newest prisoner.

As he made his way to the holding facility, soldiers stopped and salute. He would usually give them a curt nod but this time he was eager to get to the Amazon and another possible guest that she will soon bring to this world.

He entered the cell where a scene awaited him. The Amazon was in the corner on the ground. A protective hand over her swollen abdomen. Shrieking in pain while glaring at the soldiers. Despite the pain coursing through her body, she managed to punch some poor soldier when he got too close. He landed on the wall right next to the commander who shook his head.

So, as they were completely useless in this situation, Atticus ordered. "All of you get out. Send for a doctor. I'll take it from here,"

The three soldiers in the room relieved at his orders scrambled out of the room as quick as a flash. Now that there were only two of them Atticus looked over the Amazon. She had fiery red hair and green eyes. It was Helena. He knew her all too well from his unpleasant first days on Themyscira to which she contributed in making it unpleasant.

"So who's the father?" he joked. She glowered at him through clenched teeth. Atticus just smiled as he approached her. She tried to back away despite the wall blocking her.

He knelt down in front of her. She tried to punch him but he effortlessly blocked her attack. "Let me help you," he said calmly, her fist still in his hands.

"I'd rather have a donkey as a midwife than you! A doctor will be here soon," she spat as a contraction struck her body.

He chuckled when he finished scanning her. "Well by the looks of it he won't make it in time because your baby's head is about to come out and in case you don't know you're having a boy. So, spread your legs and push Amazon,"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

Being so deep in pain, the fierce Amazon submitted reluctantly towards being midwife by the Commander. Within ten minutes, her child was born. Commander Atticus had cut off the umbilical cord and cleaned the baby. He was wrapped in the Commander's gold cape, cradled in the arms of Atticus himself as he walked with the infant around the room. Atticus observed the baby cooing at him all the while wondering what will the future make of him. He decided he would like to have a part in this boy's future as it would be interesting.

Helena stirred. She had fallen asleep exhausted from the birth. Her tired eyes immediately landed on her newborn son in the Commander's arms. "Give him to me. Let me hold him…" she begged.

Atticus smirked cruelly. "I thought Amazon's hated having sons. You give them away or killed them, don't you I should know. I remember how you said to me that I should've been killed when I was a baby but now here we are," For one second, Atticus saw a hint of guilt in her eyes. I'm enjoying this, thought Atticus.

"It won't be right if you break tradition now. Allow me to help you with that," His eyes blazed fiery red as he stared at the baby who looked at him innocently. He just needs a second to fry the newborn with his heat vision.

Helena eyes widened in fear and his heart beat a thousand times faster. She feared for her son who she already loves very much just like any mother would but when she spoke her voice was steady like a true Amazon."Believe me, I wished you were killed when you were an infant but the other male children didn't deserve to die and neither should mine, "

Atticus eyes flashed back to its normal blue. "Relax, I don't kill children,"

Helena snorted. "I beg to differ,"

Atticus smiling, winning face changed dark and murderous. He approached her and in a split second he lifted her up and choked her against the wall. The baby was still held in his other arm. Helena struggled for breath against his iron grip. She tried to release herself from his grip but she knew no matter how much she punched and kicked, it was no use. He was too powerful for her. This must be the end for her. However, suddenly she felt his grip on her neck loosen. She could breathe but staring back at Commander Atticus who glared at her with cold, steel eyes made her afraid.

"I won't dream of hurting him," he whispered, taking a glance at the child who unbelievably stayed quiet the entire time. "Or killing you. I'll keep you alive as for your son, he'll be raised in my academy. I'll shape him into a warrior, loyal to me. You will see this," He tightened his grip on her neck once more, only slightly just so she could feel the pain. "When he becomes a man, his hatred of you and his loyalty towards me …..will won't make him hesitate to kill you,"

Atticus smiled sinisterly, satisfied at the hollow expression Helena showed as a result of his venomous words. With that, he left the cell and locked it. The resident doctor at the headquarters, a middle-aged man thought he was called to deliver an infant, instead, he only observed the drama that happened behind the cells. It gave him more the reason to not get on the commander's bad side.

Commander Atticus thrusted the infant into his arms. "Check him. Make sure he's healthy," he ordered.

"Yes, commander," replied the nervous doctor as he tried to adjust the squirming infant in his arms. The doctor then quickly scooted away.

As he watched the doctor walk away with the baby. Commander Atticus had flashbacks of himself as a young boy in Themyscira, chained up and behind bars in a dark place. He had misbehaved badly to deserve such punishment. Very badly. He'll always remember that memory whenever he sees an Amazon but why does he see himself laughing in a swarm of fireflies in Themyscira. He never laughed in Themyscira. Not once. He shook his head to clear off the strange thought? Memory? Whatever. He refused to think about it. It was just his mind tired, that's all.


	11. Doomsday on Themyscira

**I really enjoy writing this chapter. It has some gut-wrenching moments so be prepared. Read and Review. Thank you**

* * *

 **2016**

Thesmophoria also known as the autumn harvest festival is a celebration to thank the goddess Demeter for the year's bountiful harvest. It is a big celebration that spans three whole days. Atticus who already was used to Amazon naturally followed through with the celebrations. On the first day, Amara woke him up before dawn to hike up a mountain with the rest of the Amazon population to Demeter's temple at its top. At the first light of dawn, the Amazons offered prayers and sacrificed animals in honor of the goddess of the earth and agriculture. Atticus chanted along with the Amazon even though he didn't really understand the meaning of the auspicious ceremony. On the second day, was the day of fasting as to pay respects to Demeter for the loss of her daughter, Persephone. Atticus fasted too, the whole day. It was hard at first but over time he got used to it but that didn't stop him from scarfing down his food went he broke his fast.

The third day was the day of festivities but before that, each Amazon pitched in one way or another for the night's feast at the palace. There was much cooking and decorating to be done. Atticus helped by doing odd jobs. He fetched water, carried baskets and delivered messages to many people. There was no chance of him sitting idly by. So, when he was finally dismissed from any duties, he climbed a sturdy looking tree and fell asleep on one of its branches.

However, his sleep ended when someone threw a rock at his head accompanied by a cry of, "Atticus, wake up!"

Atticus stretched and opened his eyes. He looked down and saw a formidable looking Zoe with a rock in her hand. "Hey, Zoe," he said groggily.

She crossed her arms and shook her head. "You better get down from here. We're late for the feast,"

"Okay," he stood on the branch and jumped off of it, right next to Zoe. She would be amazed by the height that he jumped from if it weren't for his tardiness. "Let's go,"

Zoe shook her head. "You have to change first. You can't go the festival in that," she pointed to his stained tunic covered in dirt. She handed Atticus a cleaner set of clothes. "Amara told me to give it to you. She told you to meet her at her hut remember," chided Zoe.

Atticus smacked his forehead. "Yeah. I forgot,"

"Just go change,"

Atticus quickly went behind the bushes and changed into the new tunic that was clean and brand new. The tunic that exposed his right shoulder also had a nicer design with gold trimmings and a blue brooch holding it together. He came out of the bush and saw that Zoe was dressed differently also. She wasn't scruffy or unkempt. She was for the first time neat from head to toe. Her blonde hair was plaited nicely and she was wearing a flowy light blue dress. Atticus thought she looked like a real princess.

"You look ….pretty," he said shyly.

Zoe looked at him incredulously "Atticus wake up! C'mon we're late!" She took off to the royal palace with Atticus trailing behind her as he smiled boyishly. Atticus couldn't see it but Zoe was blushing profoundly.

Thankfully, they arrived at the palace courtyard just in time as it was already packed with Amazons. Like Zoe, they donned dresses instead of tunics and armor. Though the royal guards still wore their armors and their weapons were at their disposal. Vigilant as always. As he and Zoe pushed their way through the crowd to have a better view of Queen Hippolyta who on a dais giving out a speech, Atticus observed that the courtyard was decorated with colorful lanterns all around. Ribbons were wrapped around columns bearing Demeter's symbol.

The pair finally made their way to the front of the crowd, just before Hippolyta was about to end her speech. "...May Demeter grant us a bountiful harvest for seasons to come. Now, let us celebrate the last days of Thesmophoria!"

The crowds erupted in applause and Hippolyta sat on her golden throne on the dais. The crowd disperse and went to the banquet table to feast but some including Atticus and Zoe stayed where they eyes were glued at two Amazons who were entering the ring in front of the dais. They bowed in front of Hippolyta. She nodded and the warriors took their positions.

"There's always a match like this on every feast. Anyone and everyone can challenge someone to fight. It's great entertainment," explained Zoe.

Atticus watched with fascination as the warrior clashed their swords at one another. They were deadly but graceful as they tried to strike and block each attack. Suddenly, one warrior had made a move to disarm her opponent but her opponent was able to block the attack. She moved swiftly and landed a kick to her side. Using the opportunity of her opponent's slightly slow reaction, she closed in and disarmed her. Her sword flung carelessly aside.

Atticus and Zoe joined the crowd as they clapped for the victorious Amazon. The winning Amazon took off her helmet and Atticus squealed in delight. It was Amara. Of course, it was her. In Atticus' eyes, Amara was the best warrior in Themyscira second only to his mother.

Amara bowed to Queen Hippolyta and to her opponent before walking out of the ring towards Atticus and Zoe.

"You were amazing, Amara," complemented Atticus.

"Thank you," Amara smiled. "Now, the both of you better go to the banquet table before they run out of food. I'm going to change into more appropriate clothing,"

"Alright, Amara. C'mon Atticus, I'm starving,"

Despite Amara's words, the food seemed to be never-ending. Atticus and Zoe delighted in lamb roasted on a spit, fresh bread, stews and roasted vegetables. As they ate on one of the tables lined to the side of the courtyard , they watch as some Amazon performed a dance to the beat of the musicians with their drums and flutes. Sometimes Atticus observed Queen Hippolyta, sitting on the dais regally while overseeing the feast. She didn't teach him anymore after the day she pushed him from Alexander. Epeius said the queen thought he didn't need any more lessons in training Alecto as she could see that he could manage just fine but he couldn't help but feel that's not the real reason. He really thought that she was starting to like him.

"Hey, Atticus!" came a jeering sound from behind. Atticus whirled behind him and saw Lixia coming towards him.

Atticus glared. "What?"

"Amara's calling for you in the gardens,"

Atticus eyed her suspiciously but it was Zoe that spoke out first, "Liar! They're probably going to pull something on you, Atticus,"

Lixia chuckled. "You'd be a real idiot to fall for that one but we actually did pull something on you. Recognize this," she brought out a Superman action figure from her pocket. The action figure was a very prized possession of Atticus and the few things he brought with him to the Island.

Atticus' jaw dropped. "H-how. Give it back!" he said as he tried to take it from Lixia's reach.

Lixia snickered. "Well, come and get it," With that, she took off with Atticus hot on her trails.

Zoe stayed where she was and shook her head. She had to find Amara before Atticus does something he regrets or Helena and her gang beats him to a pulp. Whichever comes first.

Atticus chased down Lixia out of the courtyard. They went into the garden, passing fountains and flower beds. Lixia squeezed through a small opening in the hedge, Atticus followed suit and found himself at another part of the garden. Though, the flowers and plants here was wilder and wasn't planted in an organized way. He followed the cobble-stoned path, the grass was almost up to his ankle. He made a right turn and saw the whole evil bunch grinning deviously at him. The Superman action figure was now in Helena's hands as she waved it mockingly at him.

Atticus marched forward angrily at Helena. "Give it back!" shouted Atticus directly at her face.

Helena shrugged. "Fine, take your doll back," She tossed it to Atticus and the boy quickly put the figure protectively to his chest.

"It's an action figure," he spat.

Helena rolled her eyes."Whatever. We only stole it as bait to get you here,"

Atticus narrowed his eyes. "What'd you want from me?"

She smirked and turned her head towards her cronies. "Show him, girls," She pushed Atticus forward and apprehensively Atticus walked towards Bina and Lixia.

Bina and Lixia move aside to reveal a smooth gravestone. Atticus stepped back when he saw the name on the gravestone.

It was his own name. Atticus Won-El Kent was carved on the smooth surface of the grey stone.

Atticus stood frozen in front of 'his grave'. His mouth agape. Thousands of thoughts swirled in his head.

Helena grinned as she saw the shaken look on his face,"I know how you think that one day your parents are going to come for you but they're not. This grave is proof that they don't want you in their life. They don't love you. To them you're dead,"

Atticus refused to believe the words coming out of her mouth. Jonathan told him his parents only gave him away for his own good. They were coming back for him! Uncle Thomas told him so too. They wouldn't lie! They were the people he trusts the most. Why would they ever lie to him? However, there was always a dark part of him that sometimes convinced himself that his parents had abandoned him. He was able to barricade those thoughts out but his barriers are slowly crumbling down.

"But.."

Helena scoffed. " What else could you say?" She grabbed Atticus by the shoulder and shook him. "The difference between you and me is that no matter how many times I disappoint or make my mother angry. She'll always love me. Cheating in the Amazon Games doesn't make me any less of her daughter,"

Atticus glared daggers, his teeth clenched. Helena continued her mocking as she squeezed his shoulder. "But you You're parents threw you away the moment you were born. You were never a son to them," She leaned in closer to his face. "Remember this, no matter how good you try to be or how many good deeds you'll do, your parents still won't like you because you're an evil monster!"

"That's enough!" came a regal voice.

The children stood to attention. Queen Hippolyta stood near them, her face showing her displeasure. Her authority swept the bullies into a flustered state.

"Anyone who's name is not Atticus. Leave immediately!" she commanded.

Helena, Bina and Lixia quickly ran out of the secluded area leaving only the Amazon Queen and a heartbroken boy standing in front of an empty grave that was intended for him.

Hippolyta looked the boy all over. His face was ashen grey and his eyes hollow. "Did they hurt you?" she asked softly. The boy didn't answer at first but his face twitched like he was trying to hold back his tears.

"WHY AM I DEAD?" he shouted suddenly as he pointed to the headstone.

Hippolyta was taken aback at his tone. She decided it was time to tell the truth. She regained her composure and stared down at the boy. "Because when you came into this world, you had grey skin with red eyes. Truly like a monstrous creature. Your mother almost died giving birth to you. Did you know that?" Atticus' eyes were slowly getting heavier with tears. "I am afraid of what you will do when you are grown. If you could almost kill my daughter, you can do it again. I wanted to kill you but your father and his oh-so-noble principles stopped me. So, we gave you away to Hephaestus so that we will be safe from you,"

She walked to the headstone and put a hand on it. "The empty grave was built to bury all of our memories of you. It is not that empty as you think," It was a lie of course. The real reason the graves was built was for Diana. She still visits her 'dead' son's grave every time she visits Themyscira,

Atticus shook his head "But… but I don't want to hurt anyone. I just want to have a family!" he croaked, tears welling up in his blue eyes.

Hippolyta stone cold face showed she was hardly moved. "That is not possible as long as you have that wretched doomsday virus in your veins," Atticus lowered his gaze, refusing to look at Hippolyta. He knows he's different but why does he have to be separate. "You're a good little boy now but inside there is a beast inside that is waiting to be unleashed, tomorrow or a year after. It doesn't matter. One way or another it will be unleashed to relive its need for violence. I've seen it,"

Wracked with devastation, he looked to his Superman action figure in his hand which has a way of giving hope when he feels sad. Putting up one last fight, he dared to look at Hippolyta definitely. "My father can help me! He's my dad! He always helps even his enemies sometimes," he said obviously but oh so hopefully.

"Atticus, your father gave you up! I saw with my own eyes how he trusted you into the arms of Hephaestus and walked away without looking back. Don't you think if he wanted to help, he would have raised you. The truth is your father is the reason why you are the way you are. Hence, he removed you from his life. He is not the man you taught he was and he is not coming for you," shouted Hippolyta. "Neither is your mother," she added which was the only lie she told. There had been a moment where she thought she could love the boy but it was a moment of weakness, falling for his innocence when she knew exactly what was prophesied. There can be no place for him in her heart, she reminded herself

Atticus had his head down with tears streaming down his cheek as he let Hippolyta's words sink in. He felt all joy suck away from him and replaced with an overwhelming sorrow in his heart.

The Queen of the Amazons spoke softer when she noticed the tears streaming the boy's face but her word still cut like like steel. "If you really love your parents and want to be a good boy then when you are sent back to the forge stay there and never approach anyone or anything associated to your mother and father. " She coolly turned her back and left the boy weeping in the garden.

When Hippolyta left, Atticus dropped to his knees. The superman action figure he had was already thrown far away. He hugged his knees as he weeped. He felt heartbroken. He felt dirty and it wasn't because the fact that people despise him because of his monster DNA. He could take them not liking him but he can't take his parents not liking him. Superman and Wonder Woman are heroes. They help people no matter what. Atticus found it so difficult to comprehend why his parents wouldn't help him. Why would they throw him away like he was nothing? Mommies and Daddies should always love their child even if they were different.

However, now he knows that those are lies ! Lies told by Jonathan and Uncle Thomas. He felt betrayed that they were putting him up to get hurt. Devastation turns to anger which made Jonathan's words of comfort fall to deaf ears.

" _Atticus, I'm sorry for lying. I just couldn't tell you but they will love you Atticus I swear just be a good boy.-"_

He stood up. "WHAT'S THE POINT! THEY'RE GOING TO HATE ME ANYWAY!" he shouted audibly. "I'M TIRED OF BEING GOOD. I ALWAYS GET HURT IN THE END," he screamed.

Atticus stopped to catch his breath. At that moment, he couldn't hear Jonathan's voice anymore. He just felt rage.

When the day turned dark, Atticus decided to return to the feast which was in full swing. Atticus passed the Amazons who were dancing and socializing. Hardly noticing they were there. He just walked somberly.

"Atticus!" It was Amara's voice and for the first time he groaned at the sound.

Amara with Zoe in tow, rushed toward him. Amara's face especially showed how worried she was for him. "Atticus, are you alright? I was looking all over for you. What did they did to you?"

"I'm fine," he said dismissively.

"You don't seem fine," questioned Zoe. Amara nodded in agreement. Confused at his gloomy face that hid any trace of the cheery boy he usually is.

"Whatever. Just leave me alone," He began to walk away from them.

Amara was taken aback at his harsh tone. She chased after Atticus. "Whatever is the matter with you? Talk to me, Atticus,"

Atticus stopped and stared back at Amara. It looked like he was going to tell but he was attracted at the ongoings at Queen Hippolyta's dias.

The crowd hushed when Helena went down on her feet bowing in front of Hippolyta who was sitting on her throne. "Your majesty, I would like to apologize for my less than honorable action in the Amazon Games but I'm still a strong warrior in the making. I'd like to prove it to you by fighting, Atticus.," she smirked towards Atticus who snarled back at her.

Hippolyta looked skeptically at Helena then at Atticus whose face looked like he was going to blow anytime. "Perhaps that is not wise," she said sternly.

Captain Talisa stepped forward. "Come now, my queen let the children fight. I have to admit, begrudgingly that the boy does possess some raw power which we saw in the Games. The duel would be a great spectacle" She turned her back towards the crowd of Amazon gathered. "Won't you like to see it, my sisters? A duel to decide once and for all who is the greater sex,"

The crowd applauded in cheers of agreement. Amara stood silent while glaring at her captain and her daughter who relish in their hobby of purposely humiliating those they think of lesser than them

Hippolyta put his hand up to halt the cheers of the crowd. "It could be a spectacle to see but what say young Atticus?" She looked at Atticus calmly as if nothing had happened before then.

All eyes turned towards Atticus. The boy lifted his head and glared at Helena. "I'll fight," he snarled.

Hippolyta nodded solemnly. "But with wooden swords, I don't want anyone to get hurt,"

Atticus and Helena stepped into the rink. Hippolyta's guard toss wooden swords at them respectively. They bowed in front of Hippolyta and quickly took their stance. Atticus gripped the hilt tight as he circled Helena. He didn't get to fight in the Amazon Games before but now she will see what he's really made of and this he won't hold back

He made the first move, thrusting his sword but Helena parried his attack easily. She made her own attack targeting his side but Atticus was too quick as he dodged the attack and kicked Helena in the stomach. She staggered few paces back. He didn't give any chance for her to recover, he attempted to slash her arm to disarm her but carelessly as he lifted his sword, Helena was able to hit him at the side. The crowd roared. It was no question who was the crowd favorite. Atticus quickly recovered and charge towards Helena, fueled with a determination to come out on top.

As the fight went on, Amara noticed how erratic and impulsive he was. He wasn't analysing or strategizing. His only goal was to land a hit on Helena. This concerns Amara as Atticus fighting style was never brutal

His impulsivity finally paid its dues when as he was making an tactless attack aiming towards Helena's heard, she took her chance and quickly disarmed him. Atticus froze as he stared at the sword that was flung aside. As he was distracted, Helena punched him square in the jaw, landing him on the ground. The crowd roared even louder.

She stood over Atticus with a cynical grin on her face."You pathetic little worm," she mocked. She lift her sword to send a blow but before it hit Atticus caught her sword in his bare hands. Atticus opened his eyes and Helena staggered back and paled for his eyes was radiating a frightening red shade

Atticus decided he had it at being treated like he was nothing and at that moment something engulfed him in a mindless rage. Pouring his energy from the anger and suffering he endured all this while. He will not hold it in any longer. He must release it.

His body writhed in pain as he felt himself transform. He felt stronger, bigger and powerful. Helena froze in shock at what she saw. For once in her life she felt weak against Atticus but it was not Atticus. It was a monster, five times her size with grey skin which had spikes that sprouted all over his body and hideous red eyes that screamed bloody murder.

The monster roared as he broke the wooden sword like a twig. He grabbed Helena roughly by her waist and slammed her to the ground hard. She winced in pain.

"AMAZONS ATTACK!" cried Hippolyta, recovering from her shock of seeing her fears manifested.

The guards immediately charged at him with spears and swords. He managed to avoided their blades. He attacked them with ferocity. Charging and punching them senseless. Soon, the guards fell like bowling pins. The Amazons who were not on duty also took up arms and grabbed whatever weapons they could find to attack the livid monster. Atticus was obviously outnumbered but his massive strength and power made him able to lay waste on the Amazons. Attacking the Amazons in a mad fury. The courtyard was in utter chaos. Columns and furniture were broken and toppled as a result of the battle. Amazons laid on the ground bleeding.

The Amazon children were escorted out of the frenzy as ordered by Hippolyta. Zoe had to be dragged out by a soldier as she stood in shock while watching his once good-natured friend savagely beating up her people.

Archers had took the higher ground in the palace balcony, corridors and rooms and sent a hail of arrows thundering down on Atticus, careful to not hit their Amazon sisters. Though, the arrows may not cause him much harm, Atticus knew he had to escape so he ran out of the palace courtyard to the gardens all the while destroying anyone in his path. He learned that he could leap far when he dodged a spear hurling towards him. So, he leaped from place to place to avoid being attacked until he landed in the jungle bordering the palace garden. He stopped running for a while. There was no Amazons here…. or so he thought.

"Atticus," a voice called. It was firm but also sad.

He turned behind him and saw an Amazon with a spear in her hands. However, in his anger, he failed to notice that the said Amazon was his guardian, Amara. Atticus roared and charged at her but she was ready and when the incoming blow came, she jumped behind him and lunged her spear to pierce his leg. He howled in pain but kept on throwing punches. Swiftly, Amara dodged his attacks. Using the length of the spear as an advantage to keep him away from her when she attacked. However, as Amara thrust her spear forward to the monster's stomach, he was unfortunately fast enough to catch the spear and then break it. She didn't had time to react before he grabbed her and lifted him up.

Atticus' eyes burned red and hot. Amara knew she couldn't fight her way out of this. She just couldn't believe it would come to this. She had believed so much in Atticus but as always when she starts believing in something or someone, the world stars breaking her belief.

The monster grinned sadistically that made his grey face all the more gruesome. It felt good to have power over an Amazon. His adrenalin was racing at the thought of his first kill. The heat in his eyes were surging. Just waiting to be released to quench his thirst for blood….. but as he was about to burn the Amazon, he noticed a firefly hovering beside her. The firefly was dimming and flashing its light on its behind. The firefly enthralled him which was apparently powerful enough to stop his bloodlust. So oddly, he cocked his head like a child and stared at it.

Amara followed his stare and saw the little firefly, hovering by her shoulder. A hopeful thought came to her mind, Atticus the boy is still there. "Atticus, remember when you played with the fireflies. You thought there were stars," she smiled a bit. "I remembered you played with them until you were tired and fell asleep. I had to carry you to bed. Do you remember?"

Memories of a firefly swarm, sitting under a tree with Amara and her tucking him into bed flooded his mind. He looked at the woman in his grasp and saw that she is Amara. The person he likes the most in Themyscira. The person that had taken good care of him even though she didn't want to. The rage still pounded in his heart and mind but it lessened and because of that Jonathan's voice sounded clear again.

" _Don't hurt her Atticus because she loves you like a mother,"_

"Amara," he said his voice barely above a whisper though it was deep unlike a child's normal voice. Amara nodded. Gradually, Atticus' grip on her lessens and he put her gently down.

His rage slipped further and further away and he reverted back to his child form. His tunic was no more. Only a small part covered his privates. He was bruised all over his body and his leg was bleeding. With tears in his eyes he ran and hugged Amara who kneeled down in front of him. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he kept on saying, burying his head in her shoulders. He dared not too look behind her and see the heap of people he injured.

Amara wanted so desperately hug him but the sound of heavy footsteps made her halt her desire to envelope the boy into her arms. A small group of the Amazons led by Hippolyta surrounded them, pointing their weapons at the boy menacingly. The Queen herself had her sword pointing towards the boys back. Atticus held on to Amara closer for security.

Hippolyta's face was livid as she glowered at the whimpering boy. "Take him! Bound him in chains. Put him in a cell where he won't endanger anyone. We will decide what to do with him!" she ordered.

At once, a soldier tried to pry away Atticus from Amara but the boy tried very hard to hang on to Amara's neck. Eventually and roughly with two soldiers, they managed to wrestle Atticus away from Amara and quickly bound his hands in chains. Atticus, scared and confused darted his eyes from the heavy chains to Hippolyta to Amara.

Amara's face was unreadable and it made him feel worse

Atticus sobbed. "I couldn't help it. I'm sorry!" he croaked out still to Hippolyta and Amara. Hippolyta turned her head away as if looking at him made her sick.

A soldier pushed him to walk. "Move!" He sucked in his whimpering and moved slowly, his head bowed in submission and shame.

Hippolyta watched Atticus go until he was only a blur to her . She looked to Amara and pat her back. "I commend you for defeating him. You have great skill to defeat a creature from Tartarus such as he,"

Amra nodded slowly. "I was the one who took care of him. I know what he is like," she muttered but she wasn't really sure. Unknown to Hippolyta her heart was torn between the little boy who cried over his guilt and the monster who savagely beat up her comrades.

* * *

"Kill the monster!" Captain Talisa's voice echoed off the walls of the Amazon senate building. She was first in line in the rows of seats that stacked up against the wall around the room. Her suggestion was followed by the roars of approval of the rest of the senate.

"Silence! Silence!" shouted Philipus who was standing beside Queen Hippolyta. The Queen had a stoic face as she led the session on the fate that will befall Atticus Kent

However, Captain Talisa still stood tall and voiced out her opinions. "Your majesty, the monster has critically many of our warriors including my daughter. You saw yourself how he pummel our warriors to the ground. He hides beneath a mask of childlike innocence but he is dangerous and savage. Kill him before he causes any more destruction!"

A woman with a shawl covering her head rose from her seat in the back row. Her voice was softer almost ethereal like when she spoke, "My Queen, listen to what Captain Talisa says. What we saw last night was only a fraction of his power. He can cause catastrophic doom far greater than we can imagine," reasoned the oracle, Hellene. "You know this to be true,"

Hippolyta met Hellene's eyes and there was a twinge of fear as she stared at her. "The prophecy has not changed, has it?"

There was a pause before oracle shook her head. "...No…" she said softly and sat down. Not wanting to say more.

Queen Hippolyta nodded. She took a deep breath and lifted her chin. "I realise the best course of action is to obviously kill the boy. It would be easy. However, that is not an option,"

Immediately, the senate voice their disapproval with groans and shouts of protest. Hippolyta was unfazed by all of this. Philippus quickly silenced them and Hippolyta continued, "The boy is under the protection of Hera. If we kill the boy, we risk igniting Hera's fury once more. Do you remember what happened, sisters? Turned to snakes and stone. I will not bring more suffering to the Amazons," some of the members of the senate shuddered uncomfortably at the memory of being cursed to slithering reptiles.

Hippolyta's face darkened. "However, his actions will not go unpunished I assure you. Hephaestus will collect the boy not much longer and we will be rid of him. Hopefully forever but the smith will find that that boy is not the same as he once was when he left him. We will make it so that he'll be too afraid to turn into a monster. We will make sure he will never hurt anyone again. We will break the monster!" declared Hippolyta, clenching her fist.

"How?" Phillipus asked.

"By doing we always do to misbehaving children," she answered with a merciless look in her eyes that concerns Philippus.

* * *

Atticus stared at the low ceiling of his cell while he laid on a stone hard bunk. A thin blanket covered his body. The cell was dark with only a barred window bringing forth the sun's light. It was not that much big, only five paces was needed to cross the width of the cell, and it smelled of damp mould. Needless to say, it was not a comfortable place.

Atticus had bawled his eyes the entire night. He felt disgusted of himself for hurting the Amazons so badly. He loathed himself for giving in to his anger when he was always trained not to. He was a bad, bad boy.

At times when the guilt became overwhelming, he hurt himself by clawing his arms and face. He felt that guilty because he was so sure that in his rage, he had killed an Amazon even though no one had said a word to about the injured. Atticus knew he will always carry this deep remorse and pain in his heart for as long as he lives. He cannot erase what he's done. He has to live it for the rest of his life.

When the guards shouted at him to stop his weeping and go to sleep, he tried to go to sleep but his mind was fresh with the memories of his atrocities. He could still vividly see his victims horrifying injuries as he walked around the palace on route to his cell. So, he spent the entire night closing his eyes, feigning sleep for the guards but really he was praying Uncle Thomas would get him away from this Island. Before the incident, he wished he could extend his stay further at Themyscira but now he wants get out of this island so badly. Hephaestus' forge is a safe place for him. He'll be a good boy there. He won't cause any more trouble. He will try his hardest not to.

When day came, he knew it was time to pay his dues. He stayed static, not moving a single inch on his bunk. He dreaded of the punishment that awaits him. He heard footsteps walking to his cell. His breaths became faster. Slowly he sat on his bunk. The door of his cell opened. A guard came in and motioned him to come. Shaking he stood up and went to the guard who put him in chains once more and dragged him out of his cell. Both guard flank his side, holding his shoulder and pushing him to move forward. Atticus' steps was heavy as he walked through the dark corridor that was only lit by torches hanging from the walls.

They went outside and Atticus squinted at the brightness. A squad of soldiers in full armor stood in a neat formation. As he pass through them, he bowed his head to avoid looking at their eyes which he knew held nothing but hatred for him. His steps were heavy and as always when one is in this position, they will assume the worst. Atticus was sure they were going to execute him.

He reached in front of where to his right Hippolyta stood with her general by her side. The guards forced him on his knees. Facing away from the crowd. Although, they need not to force him as he already felt his legs going weak and his heart trembled with fear. A tremor ran through his body.

"Amazons as you know this boy...this monster has brought nothing but destruction to our home. Almost killing our children, our sisters, our comrades after all the hospitality we graciously gave him," spoke Hippolyta glowering at the boy. Atticus had his eyes straight on what's ahead of him. He didn't even bother to look at her as she gave a speech.

"The best option is of course to kill him," Atticus gulped. Hippolyta moved closer to Atticus. She leaned over and put her hand on his cheek. This time he dared to look into her cold eyes although he was stillbadly shaking.

Hippolyta shook her head before he pushed his face away and stood up. "But because of circumstances, it is not a viable option," Atticus let go of the breath he didn't knew he had held. He will live and maybe the Queen will let him go back to the forges, he thought so hopefully.

"However, he will not go unpunished. Captain Talisa as your daughter was the first victim, you have the honors of performing our retribution," declared Hippolyta.

Just like that, his heart speed up again. He looked behind him and his eyes widened at the sight of Captain Talisa, Helena's mother coming towards him, a cane in her hands. He breathed heavily again. He wanted to run but the guards at his side pulled him down when they sensed his nervousness.

"How many lashes, my queen," asked Captain Talisa all to merrily.

"Until I order you to stop," she answered cynically.

A malicious grin spread on her face. "Very well,"

Captain Talisa took her position behind Atticus' bareback. The guards let him go and retreated to the side. His body broke into a cold sweat. He back felt the chill as a gust of wind blew. He knew there was no running out of this. He deserved it anyway, Atticus thought. Resigning wholly and fully to his punishment.

He heard the cane whipped in the air followed by a crack when it impacted his body. The pain spread on his back. He held back a cry.

"That one was for my daughter. I'm curious, what will you do when you go back to the forge, knowing what you did?" asked Captain Talisa.

Atticus didn't answer. This made the captain enrage. "ANSWER ME, YOU BEAST!" Again, the cane came down on his back at the same place for two consecutive times. Ripping his tender flesh. Atticus couldn't hold back the pain and he howled.

Between breaths he said, "I'll be a good boy again. I-"

He stopped and winced as the cane descended upon him again. Three lashes this time with no reprieve. His back already felt like it was burning. He could feel blood spilling from the wounds.

Even though with the pain and tears welling up in his eyes, he continued,"I promise I won't be bad again-Ahhhhh,"

That was the seventh lash. This time the pain made him jerk to the front. He held back his hands to steady himself.

"I won't hurt anyone again!"

The eighth lash landed on his shoulder blade. The eight on his lower back. Atticus only counted the lashes at that point. The next lashes came thundering down on him wildly. He felt his whole body burning in pain so much from his tattered back that he couldn't guess where it landed. He only knew it cut like a blade every time it did. The pain was becoming unbearable. Breathing was becoming harder for him. He can't stand it anymore! It hurt bad and he wanted it to stop.

"Please… please….stop...I won't do it again, I promise….Please just stop…" he begged.

However, Hippolyta had made no order for the caning to end. So, Captain Talisa only strike harder and faster. Atticus tried in vain to hold back the pain by gritting his teeth but at one point he didn't have the strength to hold himself up anymore. He slumped to the ground.

"Enough!" declared Hippolyta just as Captain Talisa was about to deliver another blow. She stepped though begrudgingly aside from the boy.

The boy laid on the dirt flat on his stomach. His back bloodied with deep gashes cutting through his skin that was left by the violent strikes of the cane. His blood was dropping to the ground. His breathing was slow. Hippolyta motioned the boy to be taken away.

A guard that had escorted him before lifted him up and placed him on her shoulder. The boy was dazed from the pain but even so his eyes still focused on Queen Hippolyta even as the guard began to make her way to his cells. He briefly made eye contact with her but oddly so the boy's gaze still had power over Hippolyta as his gaze made her look away. His eyes were neither angry nor spiteful. It was a normal hollow gaze that somehow unsettled Hippolyta.

Atticus and the two guards entered the dark corridors of the prison again. The guard who carried him placed him on the ground of his cell, not minding at all his condition. Atticus sat on the ground sitting crossed leg. His back still burned furiously.

Just as the door of the cell was about to shut, Captain Talisa came in. Atticus was too much in pain to react.

The captain hunched down in front of him. Anger was still on her face. She grabbed him roughly by the chin to force him to look at her. "A healer would come to treat those wounds but I'd rather have you die from them. I would gladly beat you to death if it weren't for the queen," she spat. She leaned in closer. "Don't pretend or wish to be good. You're not. You can't. You're a monster. A vile, wretched monster. You cannot change what is inside. Deal with that,"

She let go of him. Stood up and coolly left the cell. The cell door was locked immediately after that.

After a few seconds when Atticus fully grasp that he was alone in a dark, dirty cell with a battered body and broken heart, he let out a harrowing scream that echoed the entire prison. He screamed for a whole five seconds.

* * *

 **I'M SORRY GUYS. Had to do it. The next chapter would deal with the outcome of this and i warn you it's gonna be pretty dark but i promise you things will get better for Atticus.**


	12. Save him

**hey guys ! Sorry for the long update and sorry I had to torture Atticus. I hope I can get your guys heart-wrenching in this chapter because there are a lot of emotional scenes. You'll see. Enjoy.**

* * *

Amara walked flanked by two guards by her side as she made her way inside the Amazon prison to visit the only occupied cell where only one prisoner was held. A monster whose is currently in the form of a child as the guards put it. As she walked along the dark torch-lit corridor, nearing Atticus' cell, she heard angry shouting.

"Eat you ungrateful little brat!"

Amara walked faster. Just enough time to see in, a guard grabbing Atticus and forcing a spoonful of goop inside Atticus' mouth. The boy tried to avoid the food from entering his mouth but the goop went in anyway. Atticus spat the food out immediately.

"How dare you!" Fed up, the guard threw the bowl of goop to the ground.

When she saw the guard lifting a hand to strike Atticus, Amara grasped the bars. "Enough! I'll get him to eat,"

The guard's hand stopped in mid-air and she faced Amara with a grimace. She pulled back her hand reluctantly and stepped aside from the cowering boy, crouched in the corner. She opened the cell and stepped aside to let Amara in.

"Don't hold your breath. That brat has been starving himself for days," pointed the guard.

Amara looked to the greenish goop spilled on the ground. "I would too if that's what you're feeding him,"

The guard grunted at Amara but said nothing as she closed the cell.

Amara sighed and shook her head before turning her attention to Atticus who has not moved an inch from the corner. Her heart sank as she saw the state he was in. She could scarcely believe the boy in front of her is the Atticus she knew. The healthy cheerful boy he once was no more. His body was drastically thinner and pale. His shiny black hair now lied matted on his head. His face showed almost no emotion but his eyes were what caught Amara the most. His usually sparkling blue eyes seemed dull. As if all hope and joy were sucked from his eyes, leaving it hollow. Amara shuddered. It wasn't frightening to see him like this.

Amara inhaled sharply before crouching down to Atticus' level. "Atticus?" she said softly.

He didn't respond and kept looking at the wall. There was little reaction from him to Amara's presence.

"Atticus?" she tried again. She reached out a hand to touch him. Atticus sharply moved her head to face her. He tried to move back despite the wall blocking him. All the while shaking.

"Atticus. It's me. Amara," Amara took a risk and stroked his shoulder. Atticus stopped his shaking. Amara continued to stroke his shoulder to calm him down. Although, he was breathing heavily he was much more relaxed. He stared at Amara with big sad eyes. He practically melted at her touch as he cocked his head to feel his cheek brush against his hands.

The boy was desperate for any scrap of kindness.

"What did they did to you, Atticus," muttered Amara sadly.

She stopped stroking his shoulder and brought out a container and a small wooden spoon from her satchel. She smiled softly at Atticus. "Now, you need to eat. I made your favorite porridge. Just the way you like it. With honey, cinnamon and blueberries. Eat it all up so you'll be strong," she said as she stirred the porridge which would delight any hungry person.

Amara brought a spoonful of porridge near his mouth. "Open up,"

Atticus didn't open his mouth. Instead, he only bowed his head.

"Atticus, please eat. You have to gather your strength. You're already weak," begged Amara, pointing out his malnourished body.

However, Atticus still refused to open his mouth.

Amara sighed and brought the spoon down. An idea suddenly came into her head. She searched inside her satchel for two particular action figure. She hid the action-figured Superman and Wonder Woman behind her back. She thought she lost the Superman figure when she stumbled upon it in the palace gardens.

Amara grinned at Atticus who still maintained his withdrawn expression "I know what you need. You have to eat if you want to grow big and strong like them," She brought out both the action-figures from behind her back for Atticus to see but his reaction was not what she expected at all.

Atticus started whimpering at the sight of them. He shook his head violently as his hands came to his head as if to protect himself. Amara confused at his outburst quickly put the two action-figures away and tried to calm him down by stroking his side. "Atticus! Atticus! Calm down!"

Gradually, he calmed down though he was still sniffling. Amara pulled away and sighed. She looked defeated herself. "Atticus, I don't know half of what you have been through. I can't imagine what you're feeling right now and I know a part of it is my fault but it .… bothers me seeing you like this. I just want to help you, Atticus, please, let me help you," confessed Amara.

Atticus stared at Amara. He frowned and bowed his head almost guiltily for making her feel this way.

Amara brought the spoonful porridge near his mouth again. Atticus eyed the porridge but didn't open his mouth."I won't leave this place until you finish the whole bowl," said Amara strictly.

Finally, Atticus relented and opened his mouth. Amara smiled at fed him the porridge. "That's a good boy," she said.

The next scoops came became easier. Atticus ate the delicious porridge ravenously. Forgetting how hungry he actually was. Amara smiled in satisfaction when he finishes the whole bowl. However, he was still too malnourished and Amara knew he needed more than a bowl of porridge to help him back to health.

Without asking him first she carried Atticus to his bunk so that he could take a nap. As she carried him, she noticed the scars left by the caning, crisscrossed his back. She frowned at the sight as usually, Atticus was a fast healer

She put him gently on his bunk and laid a blanket over his body. She was tucking him in and trying to make the hard bunk as comfortable as she could when Atticus touched her cheek."You're a good mommy," he said

Then, he let his hand fall before turning his side to the wall, facing away from Amara.

Amara froze to register what he just had said. His words touched her heart. Feeling it with warmth but then came the feeling of guilt and sadness. Tears started welling up in her eyes. How can a monster say those words? How can this beautiful little boy be damned to this fate? The worst part is Amara felt completely powerless to end his suffering.

She wiped away her tears and slowly exited the cell.

* * *

"THIS WAS EXACTLY WHAT I WAS AFRAID OFF!" shouted Bruce. His voice booming in the home of the gods of Olympus.

With her eyes fixated to her looking-pool, he paid no attention to the old man fuming with rage. She frowned at the sight of Atticus who she hasn't seen in a few months, locked up in a cold, dark and dirty cell. Scars adorned on his back from the caning he received. At times like this, she wondered if she should just kept the Amazon as snakes.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT. I TOLD YOU ABOUT THE RISKS OF LETTING HIM STAY WITH THE AMAZONS BUT YOU IGNORED ME. NOW, LOOK WHAT HAPPENED!"

Hera rolled her eyes and faced him. "Yes, I know. The Amazons are a vengeful people," she hissed.

Bruce sighed. "I don't know how much the kid could take. I'm worried about the state he's in, he's going to transform again. I don't think Hippolyta would be so merciful this time. We have to save him,"

Hera nodded. "Yes but not now," she answered plainly

"What! Don't you see how they're treating him. He can't handle one more day in there," he pointed to the pool which image of Atticus was slowly fading

Hera chuckled amusingly. "The boy is stronger than what you give him credit for. Believe it or not Hippolyta and the Amazons have not yet gone too far,"

Bruce gawked and her. "You can't be serious. How can you stand here while a little boy is getting abused! His life's in jeopardy Hera"

Hippolyta only laughed more which made Bruce's face twisted into confusion and exasperation. "You think this is funny!"

Hera stopped her laughing and glared at Bruce with the utmost of contempt. "You act like you care for his life even though you yourself have plans to _deal_ with him," she said as she marched towards him menacingly.

The former vigilante huffed. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the plans you have to terminate him if it comes to it,"

Bruce blinked, being caught off guard "So, you know?"

Hera scoffed and crossed her arms. "Of course, I know. What's use of this pool then," she pointed to the brilliant looking-pool that showed whatever event that happens on planet earth.

"That plan is the last resort should him fall into the darkness with no point of going back. I wish I didn't have to use it. It breaks every code I once held," He sighed as he ran a hand over his face. "But things have changed. I have to avoid a future where millions die and people live in fear under Commander Atticus even if I have blood on my hands. Besides, your future-self was the one who encouraged me to end his life should I fail,"

Hera raised a brow. She noticed the man's eyes were weary of all the pain and loss he had seen. Fighting a battle for justice and stability that never ends. "How different is he from our Atticus?"

Bruce paused before answering. "In the worst way imaginable but I don't have intentions to use it. I still believe there's hope for him to become good and perhaps even better than his parents. If Hippolyta continues to break him then he'll be filled with hate. You have to understand that!"

Hera stared at him and nodded. "I see your point, Bruce but unless he is truly in mortal danger, we can't intervene. You don't know what I know. Believe me, Hippolyta needs Atticus more than Atticus needs Hippolyta. The boy is strong and he can bring about a beautiful change in-," she said sternly

Bruce groaned. "What change!? Our priority is Atticus and he's not a tool to fulfill your agenda with the Amazons!" shouted Bruce, the vein on his head was showing. "If you won't save then I'll do it myself," he said in a low voice

Hera rolled her eyes."What are you going to do? Swim there. At your age? How do you expect to even find Themyscira?"

"I have and I will find it again," retorted Bruce before he touched the amulet hung around his neck. There was a flash and he disappeared from Olympus. He was already mentally planning his journey to Themyscira.

* * *

After Amara had visited Atticus, she went straightly to the Amazon barracks. For her success in bringing down the _monster boy,_ Hippolyta promoted her to the rank of Captain and gave her, her own unit to be in charge of. She was no longer under Captain Talisa any longer and was seen as her equal in rank. For years, Amara had wished nothing more to finally receive this promotion and to be honored for her leadership and might as a warrior but now that she had been given it, she did not felt excited as she thought she would. The reason being the nature in which she received the promotion.

As such Amara command those under her half-heartedly. She ordered the Amazons of her unit to do basic training and patrols around the island and that was it. With the lack of more engaging and challenging activities and their captain's disinterest in the overall task, the soldiers became frustrated over their new captain.

Amara stood in front of her unit who were lined up in rows. Their stoic faces barely showed any weariness from the mundane training they went through. One of them even looked bored "Good work, everyone. Dismiss," she ordered. The soldiers quickly shuffled to leave and head out to their dorms.

As Amara made a turn to leave, she came face to face with her former mentor, General Philippus. She had a disappointed look on her face. "You can practically hear them complaining and cursing your name,"

Amara rolled her eyes. "Those arrogant youngsters think they're ready for bigger task when they completely forget all the technique, battle formations and basic tactics,"

"Well, now that you had reminded them, why don't you give them something more challenging. Have a mock battle in the jungle. Send them to guard the temples from lurking beasts," urged Phillipus. When Amara replied with only a shrug Philippus continued. "If you keep this up, you'll get demoted soon you know. I thought you've been waiting this opportunity your entire life?"

Amara sighed "It didn't come in the way I expected," she replied and took a seat on a bench.

Philipus took the seat next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Something is bothering your mind. Care to share?"

Amara looked into the inviting eyes of Philipus. Maybe she would understand. "I visited Atticus today. Talisa complained the boy was having trouble eating so I cooked him his favorite food in hopes that he'll eat and won't starve himself. I couldn't believe my eyes when I first saw him. He looked so weak and fragile and his injuries hadn't heal properly. I could see the pain in his eyes and how hopeless he seemed. It's devastating to see him like that," Phillipus listened intently. Amara turned and face Phillipus.

"It doesn't suit me well to see a child like that, Phillipus,"

"But what we saw that night wasn't a child. Don't you remember how he ravaged our sisters?" said Philipus, raising her voice slightly.

"But he didn't kill anyone!"

"But he still injured our sisters critically! He is dangerous and has every potential to kill!"

Amara stared at Philipus disbelievingly. " But you were the one who told to me to give him a chance. To not judge him-"

"Yes I did. I said give him a chance to proof himself and then we can decide what he is," The General's face turned softer. She sighed. "I had hope for him but after seeing the violence he was capable of, I have realized how wrong was I to have so much faith in him. The boy brings calamity," said Philippus darkly.

"She's right!" Amara and Philipus looked behind them and saw to their surprise, Queen Hippolyta was standing behind them, hands behind her back with an air of authority and regalness.

Phillipus and Amara quickly got up on their feet. Hippolyta approached Amara and eyed her suspiciously. "Do you have something to say, Captain Amara?'

"It was nothing, my queen. We were just-"

Hippolyta put up her hand to silence Philipus. "She can speak for herself, Philipus. So, speak your mind Captain,"

Amara glanced at Philippus who was shaking her head, begging her not to say anything about Atticus to the queen. She almost decided to let it go but then she remembered the pained look on Atticus' once happy face and the way he cowered in fear. She knew she had to stand up for him. This inhumanity needs to end.

"My queen, I know how Atticus had destroyed and acted violently but was it really necessary for us to lock him in a cell. To torture him to that extent. Why not just give him back to Hephaestus?" reasoned Amara calmly

"He needs to be punished for what he had done. I cannot let him go knowing that he could terrorize the Amazons without fear," she said, trying her best to keep her voice calm and steady.

"But he's a child! You saw how he cried. You can practically see the trauma he had from being so brutal!"

Hippolyta scoffed. "And does that make him guiltless! Why the concern, captain? Do not tell me you've grown to care for the boy?"

Amara glared at Hippolyta defiantly. "So, what if I did? I know the true Atticus and he is not a monster like you think he is. He's a kind, brave and honest boy who only wants to do the right thing and be accepted!" shouted Amara. "No matter how difficult it is for him, he never complains, he repays insults with kindness and he sees the world in a way so pure and hopeful that you and I can barely comprehend!"

Amara took a deep breath before continuing in a soft voice. "He is a lonely boy with much affection,"

Hippolyta sneered lifting her chin up in arrogance. "How touching but it does not change the fact that he almost killed our people!"

"Well who forced him into a monster! You and the rest of the Amazons with your narrow mind, humiliated and abused him to no end until he couldn't hold it in anymore and was forced to vent out his pain in a violent way. You caused all of this," blamed Amara, knowing all too well the boundaries she had crossed but to all of it be damned she decided.

"How dare you! I am your queen!" shouted Hippolyta. "You dare to choose to side with that monster than your own sisters. Forsaking yourself as an Amazon!"

Amara bravely stepped closer to Hippolyta. "What about you? You forsake yourself as a mother! How were you able to look into Diana's eyes and say that her son is dead! How could you watch her devastated by her 'loss' which you caused,"

"You will never understand the sacrifices I have to make as a leader and as a mother! My action are all in the name of the greater good,"

Amara shook her head. "No. Your action is a result of fear," she spat.

Philipus came in between the two. She pushed back Amara slightly. "Stop this madness, Amara !" she said sharply. "My Queen, forgive her. She is not thinking straight," pleaded Philipus acting as a mediator.

"No! I'm not finished!" Amara said as she pushed Philipus away. Looking at her queen eye-to-eye. Her eyes bright with anger.

"Why did you decided not to train Atticus anymore? Was it because he was better off without you or was it because you realise you could fall in love with him," At those words, Amara could see Hippolyta shifted uncomfortably. "Of course, he'd find a way to open your heart. You just wouldn't let him in,:

Hippolyta narrowed her eyes as she stared at Amara with malice. Angry as she was though, she did not say anything when Amara turned around and walked away from the training ground. Leaving so haughtily was an insult on itself over Hippolyta's authority as queen but to point out the truth of what she tried to hide tarnish her pride further.

Adrenalin gushed into Amara's blood after her confrontation with Hippolyta. She walked fast and briskly, barely noticing the people around her. She only knew she wanted to get home. She still couldn't believe what she had done. She would never dare before to talk so boldly to the Queen of the Amazons. She used to be the stoic soldier who obeys every command whether she liked it or not but now she's a rebel who stood up for her beliefs and she was so sure of her beliefs. Subjecting a little boy to abuse for something he had no power over was not right.

Amara thread through the path in the woods leading to her hut. The sun was about to set. The tall canopies already enveloping the jungle in the dark. Amara smiled, proud of her bravery and the way she made Hippolyta fidget. However, a dread realization snuffed out her small joy.

She stood up for Atticus and now what?

It's not like anything would change. He'd still be imprisoned and mistreated until he is returned to Hephaestus. If he is return. What if Hippolyta decided to abuse Atticus more as a result of her challenging her.

Suddenly, Amara didn't feel so good any longer. She felt the same way she felt as before. Powerless.

Her steps became less vigorous and slow. Thankfully, her modest hut came into view but a figure sitting on the steps of her hut caught her attention. As she went closer, she realized it was Zoe.

"Zoe? What are you doing here at this time?" asked Amara, concerned.

Zoe stood up and looked to Amara. "You said you'd visit Atticus. How is he?" said Zoe, her voice soft.

"Atticus is hurt a lot, Zoe. He's not the same as he was,"

Zoe's shoulder dropped. "Oh,"

In that moment of silence as she watched Zoe looked at her feet, she could see the impact Atticus had on Zoe, being her first her real friend.

Amara sighed. "It's getting dark. Do you want me to escort you back to the orphanage?"

Zoe looked up from her feet and her brows furrowed in anger. "No! I don't want to go back there! They keep saying bad words about Atticus. He didn't really mean what he did, did he Amara?"

Amara crouched down to hery eye-level and grasped both of her shoulders. "Zoe listen, he did mean what he did because he was very angry. Someone made him angry. They were wrong to make him angry because it led to what we saw. When people are angry especially someone like Atticus, they can't think clearly and it makes them lash out violently like how he did that night but when he reverts back into his child form, the rage and violence all disappeared. You could see the regret in his eyes and he'll always have that regret his entire life. So, he is not a monster Zoe because a monster doesn't show remorse and there were also others to blame for what happened. Do you understand?"

Zoe nodded slowly. "But why does the queen keep him locked up? He's her grandson,"

"Because she can't see pass through her hate and fear. She sees only evil in him and nothing else,"

Zoe looked repulsed. "But it's not fair! He did something terrible but why does he have to suffer? I thought Amazons were supposed to be honorable even to our enemies!" lashed out Zoe.

"I know and you're probably very disappointed at your own people like I am but you're still young Zoe and you haven't done those unhonorable things like I have," her face turned dark and Zoe looked at her curiously. "I used to be proud to be able to serve our nation and I followed and did everything I can in their eyes to be considered a true Amazon because my whole life I was taught to be devoted to the ways of the Amazons but Atticus…" her lips curled into a smile. "... he helped me see the error of those ways and help me see a better light,"

"So, they'll keep torturing Atticus because that's all they know?" concluded Zoe.

"Yes," Zoe's hung low. Clearly saddened by the harsh realities of the Amazons. Amara would never even consider doing this before but things have changed. So, he pulled the girl closer and wrapped her arms around her body. Although, unused to the feeling at first, Zoe melted into her embrace.

Both of them needed the hug as a way of coping with the imprisonment of their friend.

After a while, Zoe pulled back from the hug and smiled at Amara. "Thank you, Amara," She sighed. "But I just wish there was something we could do,"

"Maybe there is,"

* * *

Atticus sat on top of his bunk with his legs sprawled out. The usual vacant and bored expression on his face. His eyes lazily observed the bars separating him. Occasionally, he would gaze up to the barred window on his right. The small space didn't give him much to see though except the sky and a structure far away that looked like a cliff but because it was night, he saw only the dark The window that showed night and day was the only way he could tell the days that went by as he was confined in this place.

It wasn't healthy for anyone to be in such a state especially for a young boy. The moment after the caning, he felt his spirit spiraling down. At times, he felt angry at everything. He was angry at himself for being for following his emotions, he was angry at Hippolyta and the Amazons for being so cruel and he was angry at fate for making his life so difficult. WHY HIM?

When his anger, reached its peak he'd punch the walls and scream. The guards would beat him to make him stop and when he was calmed down from a rageful spell, he burst into tears.

Crying for all the pain in his heart. There was no anger in those tears but it was tears of hopelessness and devastation. He realized as he was the way he was, his life was always meant to be this way. Nobody could love a monster who is capable of destruction. Not his own mommy or daddy or grandmother or even Uncle Thomas. Pessimistically, he thought Uncle Thomas had abandoned him because he was being a burden and that he feared him. His hesitance was just him acting.

With that, he came to a morbid conclusion that he is worthless and is cursed to be scorned and be unloved his entire life. He stopped trying and stopped caring. There was no point anymore. He'll just accept whatever bad comes to him. There were no more crying or tantrums, he became passive in a state of hollowness. Losing the interest to even eat. In other words, he gave up.

At that particular night, Atticus heard footsteps making his way to his cell. Their low whispery voice audible in the confined space though he shut down his super hearing and played no attention to it.

"Captain, are you sure this plan will work?"

Captain Talisa stopped in her tracks"Don't worry. The queen today is in a meeting with her private council. Half the guard are in on other side of the island. No one ever goes to the cliffs anyway," reassured Captain Talisa.

"But the boy is under Hera's protection.."

"Hera has probably abandoned him. If she didn't then she wouldn't let him be imprisoned now, would he? ," said Talisa, growing impatient. "Now, are you two with me?"

Rani and Selene looked at each other for a second and nod their heads firmly at Captain Talisa. Her lips curled into a sly smile before continuing to Atticus' cell.

Rani opened the cell. Selene passed the torch to Captain Talisa and she entered the cell. She held the torch to Atticus' face and she could see those soulless eyes staring back at her. It almost gave her a shiver.

She approached him closer and noticed how he flinched. "Come with us. We want to bring you somewhere," she said in a cordial tone.

Atticus narrowed his eyes. "Are you going to kill me?" asked Atticus in a low voice. There wasn't any fear in it. As if he was asking something typical like the weather.

The captain chuckled cruelly. "I won't ruin the surprise now," Atticus blinked, confused. He backed up closer to the wall. "Get off the bunk and come with us or do we have to do this the hard way," she said in a harsher tone.

Atticus stared at her before he slowly climbed down his bunk. Captain Talisa led him out of the cell. The guard, Rani bounded his hands in chains. Then, they pushed him to walk along the dark corridor. Heading to who knows where.

* * *

Amara and Zoe were on horseback in front of the abandoned temple of Hera. They were under a starless sky as dark clouds were about. The wind blowing in strong gusts from time to time. A downpour was brewing in the skies.

The temple itself had seen better days. Since Hera had cursed the Amazons, they lost faith in the goddess and denounced her as a deity to be worshiped. As such the temple once pristine white columns, were now covered in dust. The roof had cracks and the bottom stone of the temple was covered in moss.

Amara and Zoe dismounted from Regulus. Zoe stared at the temple scrutinizingly. "What are we doing here? At this old temple,"

"To pray," Amara said simply as she climbed the steps. Zoe caught up beside her.

"Pray to Hera but we don't worship her anymore," pointed out Zoe.

"Be that as it may, Hera favors Atticus. Hopefully, her divine intervention will help Atticus,"

"Do you think she'll really help?" asked Zoe, skeptical.

"She has to," Amara replied sternly. She grabbed the torch hanging by the doorway and lit it. With the flame of the torch guiding their way, the two walked slowly into the temple. Inside the temple was no better. The air inside was musky. Tapestries and broken pottery were thrown aside. Rodents scurry in the dark. Zoe kept close to Amara.

After crossing the spacious temple, they finally reached the immense statue of Hera that resided in the very back of the temple. The white-stoned statue was 50 feet tall. It depicted Hera in all her majesty with her diadem on her head and her signature peacock engraved as a pattern on her robes. However, like the temple the statue was a shadow of its former days as there were now a few visible cracks on her statue especially on her face.

"Well, let's start," said Amara after she hung the torch on a handle.

Zoe snapped out of her daze, staring at the great statue before joining Amara who was already on her knees right in front of the goddess' statue. They clasped their hands together and looked up to the eyes of Hera whose gaze pour down upon them.

Amara cleared her throat and exhaled. "Oh, Hera queen of the gods, goddess of womanhood, motherhood and children. I know we had abandoned you as our matron goddess after you cursed us to snakes but now we beg for your forgiveness because we need your help. The boy that you brought to us now lies rotting in a cell for causing destruction and violence. It wasn't his fault for we are to blame for shaping his actions.

Amara sighed. "You know how much pain he is suffering inside there. I wish I could help him but I'm afraid I will make it worse. You're the only one who can make Hippolyta bow to your will. Please, save him and bring him away far from here. So, he'll be happy and safe. You cannot let his good heart be twisted by this torture. Every day in that damned cell, he is slipping further and further away. You cannot turn a blind eye if the rumors are true that you are more… benevolent.

Please, save Atticus and end his suffering,"

She inhaled sharply "This humble servant begs you of this and only this, my lady,"

"Please save Atticus, Goddess Hera, " repeated Zoe.

The pair closed their eyes and read a prayer in their hearts. A few seconds in, they felt a strong gust of wind. Amara quickly opened her eyes to the pitch black dark. The torch had been put up. She stood up and pulled Zoe closer to her. She reached for her sword to defend herself and Zoe from any attackers.

"Oh, relax. It's just yours truly," Amara darted to the voice that came from the statue.

The figure jumped from her position on Hera's shoulder, right in front of the two.

Amara backed away with Zoe. The figure stepped forward bravely as the lanterns in the temple began to lit one by one. Amara stopped her hostility when she saw who was it really in front of them. She smiled. Their prayers had been answered.

There in the flesh was Hera. One hand on her hip and smiling confidently.

"First things first, where's your oracle?"

* * *

Atticus flinched as he heard lightning cracked in the sky. In the dark, Captain Talisa and the guards forced him to walk in the jungle past thick bushes and grass at a quick pace. He still didn't know where they were taking him or what they were going to do him. They could have killed him here, they were deep in the jungle for anyone to find out but they didn't stop. Instead, they kept going on.

Were they making him leave the island?

As great as it could be, Atticus thought it was highly unlikely as Captain Talisa would not let him go that easily. She hates him too much for that. She wants to see him suffer

Atticus didn't know what to do. He knows his life's in danger but he was too afraid to try anything. So, in the dark, he trudged through the jungle with his head bowed down in agony.

They stopped for a moment for the guards to chop down the tall grass and bush to let them pass. On the other side, Atticus could see no more trees. The ground was rocky and he could hear the waves crashing. The saltiness of the sea lingered in the air and sea breeze hit his face. Slowly, he followed the guards as they walked on the structure he realized was a cliff.

They stopped halfway from the edge. The guard, Selena released the chains bounding his hands. He looked up to Captain Talisa nervously. "Why are we here?"

A smirk played on her face. "As you know to replenish our numbers, we give birth to new generation of Amazons but if the child was a boy. Now, of course, we give those failures to Hephaestus in trade of weapons. You should know, you lived with them for most of your life but before that, we had another way of disposing them," she inched further towards the edge.

"Moments after the birth of a male child, the infant is thrown off the cliff where he'll meet the jagged rocks beneath before the sea drags him to its depths. A quick and easy death,"

Atticus gulped. "I-I don't understand?"

Talisa grabbed him by the shoulders and whispered to his face,"You are here to finish what should be done years ago. Jump off that cliff,"

Atticus backed away from her. Terror in his eyes. "Why?"

Captain Talisa snickered darkly. "WHY? Your entire existence brought nothing but destruction and pain. First your parents and now the Amazons! Do you remember my daughter, Helena and how you slammed her to the ground. Breaking bones in her body. She lies in bed unable to move because of you!"

Atticus bowed his head in shame. Trying to hold back the tears welling in his eyes. Thunder echoed above added to the rapid beating of his heart.

"You are a burden and a pain to everyone you meet. Hippolyta couldn't see the need to kill you. That coward of a queen!" she cursed. "So, he kept you in a cell for what? Hephaestus had probably forgotten about 'll just be rotting in that cell, burdening us to guard you,"

Suddenly, Captain Talisa pulled him closer by the arm. Atticus tried to free himself but her grip was too strong. "I can see how much you are suffering in there. So, do everyone a favor and just jump off the cliff. End this pathetic life of yours for the good of everyone and yourself. What do you have left? No family. No friends. This is the chance to free yourself and walk away from this miserable life,"

Captain Talisa released Atticus just as the rain started trickling down. Tears streamed down his face. His eyes shifting everywhere from the cliff to Captain Talisa. He was never more scared and at lost in his entire life. He was scared to die but he didn't feel like living either. He didn't know, how much can he stand another day. Everyone had abandoned him even Jonathan. Captain Talisa was right. There was nothing left for him or of him.

As the rain poured down violently, he knew he had to make a choice. Remembering, the dark and dirty cell. Death seemed so comforting but he was trying so desperately to find one bit of hope to save him.

He couldn't find any.

No one would save him and he didn't want to save himself. He stared at Captain Talisa with an iron stare before making a heavy step towards the cliffs, his head down.

A sinister grin crept on the Captain's face. "That's a good boy," She turned to the guard, Rani at her side who was loading her bow. "If he turns back, shoot him," whispered Captain Talisa.

* * *

Although, it was night with a storm brewing outside, a queen's duties are never done. In a round table Hippolyta discussed with her advisors on the welfare of the Amazon people. Phillipus was just explaining the need to upgrade the aqueducts system when commotion was heard from outside the doors of the council room.

The doors burst opened and in came to their shock Hera with Atticus' former guardian, Amara who was dragging the oracle Menalippe. Her hands were tied around her back and her voice was silenced with a cloth tied around her mouth.

Hippolyta and her three advisors stood frozen. Hera watched them with her arms crossed as if daring them to act first.

Philipus unsheathed her sword and was about to charge to attack when Hippolyta spoke out, "No! You are no match for Hera. Leave all of you. I will deal with her alone,"

Philipus looked aggravatingly at Hippolyta. "But, my queen…."

"It's an order," she said strictly.

Philippus stared tensely at Hippolyta before she finally relented and left with the rest of the council members. Not before exiting the room, she cast a glare to Hera.

Only the four of them were in the study, silently locking eyes at each other in a venomous way. The muffled cry of Menalippe was all that broke the silenced. Hippolyta glanced at the oracle with her hands tied behind her back and kneeling on the ground. Amara kept a close eye on her if she dared to break free.

"I know that you would eventually come here to take that little monster back but why did you captured my Oracle?"

"You'll see why in a moment," spat Hera as she stepped towards her until she was within arms reach. "But what kind of human being are you!" she hissed before she slapped Hippolyta's cheek.

Amara eyes widened as the unexpected scene. "I've been waiting to do that," said Hera.

Recovering from the slap, Hippolyta held her bright red cheek and glowered at the goddess. All thoughts of attacking her was put off as she knew it was futile. So, she composed herself. Standing straight to look unintimidated.

"This is rich coming from you. You seem to forget that you attempted to kill and torture the children of your husband from his many affairs. They were innocent and you in your jealousy killed them,"

Hera closed her eyes as she remembered the moments of her life that she now was not very proud of. "And many hated me because of that but don't you see what you're doing? You are becoming me! You are becoming the very thing you hated,"

"No! I am not you. I am bringing justice to the victims of his attacks by punishing him in a way I see fit. You gave me free rein to do so!"

"You're so-called justice is delusional. Hippolyta, he is only a small boy that really is innocent!"

Hippolyta stared at Hera incredulously. "Innocent? Innocent? He almost killed many of my people!"

"I didn't deny that he didn't go on a rampage but why did he go so violent in the first place. Atticus even for his age has a huge capacity for empathy and care in his heart. He wouldn't even hurt a fly but there was before he met the Amazons,"

"What are you accusing?"

"In this island, he's been relentlessly abused and humiliated by you and your people. You judged him before he was even able to prove himself. All the bullying he took it all in stride but when the pain gets too much, there is no way he could hold it in anymore. So, he has to let it go and release all the rage he tried to keep at bay whenever you hurt him. In other words, your actions moulded Atticus into a monster,"

"That is ridiculous! To vent his rage in the most violent way is only mark of his tainted blood and a future that I will do all I can from happening!"

"Don't you see the more you treat him like trash, the more that future becomes a reality!"

"As long as he is alive that future is a reality!"

"He is not the monster you think he is! If you just care-"

"Compassion cannot change what he is inside!"

"You're apathy will be the reason for Diana's death!"

"I have no guilt! MY CONSCIENCE IS CLEAR!" shouted Hippolyta to Hera's face.

Hera was silenced by her tone. She stared at her in contempt as she watched Hippolyta took a deep breath to compose herself. No words were said when she motioned Amara to bring Menalippe forward. Amara quickly brought the oracle and placed her on the ground in between Hera and Hippolyta. She removed the cloth from her mouth to the oracle's relief.

"I have nothing to say to you more that could convince you but maybe she can?" pointed out Hera.

Hippolyta raised a brow. "What can she possibly tell me that I don't already know?"

The oracle whose head was bowed, said nothing.

"Reveal what you hid from the queen!" said Hera forcefully.

Slowly, Menalippe raised her head to face the queen eye to eye. For a second, she averted her eyes from the queen's which held confusion and curiosity. Hers held shame.

"As you know, my queen, I had told you about my dreams long ago before the boy was even born. I saw him as an adult murdering his parents in the form that we saw that night," her voice was calm and steady for that part of the explanation but the next part was not so easy. "But...when he came to the island. The… dreams… change,"

"Changed? How?"

"Well… I still saw his older self-fighting his parents in a fight to the death. Atticus… overpowered them until there was no fight in them left. Just as he was to deliver the final blow, out of nowhere a younger Atticus like he is now, jumped in front of them taking the blow from… his older self. He… sacrificed himself to save his parents,"

Hippolyta's face was aghast. It sounded impossible. "H-how can that be? Why haven't you tell me this?"

"Forgive me, my Queen! I myself did not understand the meaning of this dream. You….were so sure about his evilness that I thought this wouldn't make a difference and then... there was the night he transformed. So, I just waved it off as nothing,"

"But… but is it true? That dream?"

"I-I…" she stammered unable to find an answer.

"Judge for yourself Hippolyta," interrupted Hera. "You have seen how he is before rage swept him. He acts like any normal boy. Happy with so much hope in his eyes. That hope, that belief that he could be able to be accepted, to be loved by you, never wavered even when you tried to break his heart,"

Hera circled Hippolyta like a predator attacking her prey with her words and piercing gaze. Hippolyta shifted uncomfortably.

Hera continued, "But despite being so unloved have you ever wondered how he was able to be so… caring. To every living creature. To your Pegasus. To even an Amazon who once want nothing to do with him. Amara saw the goodness in him and embraced him but why can't you? You felt your heart bearing towards him but you rejected him! Were you so afraid that you were wrong?"

Hippolyta closed her eyes and leaned to a pillar. To process all the new information with Hera barking at her was too much.

"You had the opportunity to fix that but when he needed you the most. After those brats tormented him, you didn't comfort him. You lied to him. You made him feel so little! You made him feel so worthless! So unwanted! When really his mother wants him more than anything! You knew how much his parent's love meant to him and by crushing that, you crushed his hope. Without hope and with so much anger, he becomes a monster. You created the monster,"

Hippolyta's eyes darted towards Hera. Before those words had no effect on her but her guilt was rising as she kept having flashes of Atticus with a tear-streamed face. The word she said in front of the grave, echoed in his ears and she realized how cruel those words were. But he deserved it! He was a monster but…. can a monster really be capable of that sincere kindness.

' _You can be my family too if you want,' Atticus said._

"You said it before, Menalippe has never been wrong. With all his character, of course, he would save his parents. In ways that we… even I don't understand Atticus is not their destroyer, he is their salvation,"

Hera silenced after her monologue. Hippolyta stared at her, her face ashen grey.

The revelation struck her with such force. No matter how much she tried to deny it, it would be foolish of her to go back on her own words.

Atticus will be the one to save her daughter. It is foretold.

A tear slip down her cheek as regret filled her heart. Appalled that he had tortured her daughter's son. That she may had almost doomed her own daughter in the process.

There was no use of being prideful anymore. Hippolyta looked up to Hera, her face full of regret. "What must I do?"

Hera gave her a comforting look and put a hand on her shoulder. "Save him or another son of Themyscira will die on its soil,"

Hippolyta cocked her head, confused. Suddenly, two guards came bursting into the room,

"My queen, it's the boy! He escaped! His guards are nowhere to be found!"

When Hippolyta put two and two together, her eyes widened in horror. "No…"

* * *

Lightning cracked as the pouring rain showered upon them. The stormy weather did nothing to ruin the spirits of the small group of Amazons on horseback. At the lead was Queen Hippolyta herself. She urged her steed to go faster across the muddy ground. They were racing time to get to the cliffs before the worst happened.

Hippolyta pulled the reins and stopped with a jolt a few meters from the cliffs. Though, the rain limited her sight she could make out three figures standing on one side and another smaller figure walking to the very edge of the cliff.

Hippolyta and her Amazons including Amara rushed to the three figures at the back. Amara overtook her and went for Captain Talisa, shoving her to the ground where an exchange of punches took place. Her cronies were caught out off guard but attempted to help their captain before they themselves were apprehended by Hippolyta's guards.

"Amara, how?" she grunted as Amra pinned her, her face squished to the ground. She tried struggling from his grasp but froze when she saw Queen Hippolyta rushed past by, throwing a disgusted look at them. The Captain's mouth was agape in confusion.

"The Queen is here for his grandson," said Amara pridefully to Talisa's ear.

Knowing Talisa and her associates were apprehended, Hippolyta ran towards the edge of the cliff where a boy stood motionless in the rain staring out at the watery grave below. She would have swoop Atticus in her arms but she stopped halfway from him when he turned around. The boy almost jump in fright.

"Don't come any closer! I'll jump! I'll really jump! I swear!" he shouted, his face full of anguish and tears streaming down his face.

Hippolyta at first was at lost of words to say. She realized she must have been so cruel to drive at little boy to suicide. "Atticus, I am so, so sorry. I've been a horrible grandmother but please I don't want you to die," she confessed.

"Liar! You said that everything would be better if I was dead. I'm doing what you want. Then, you don't have to be so angry all the time because I'll be dead,"

"No! I don't want that! I may wanted that before but I realized I was wrong! I was a fool, Atticus because I was too blinded by my hate that I couldn't see how special you are,"

Atticus shook his head as he sobbed. "I'm not special. I hurt people when I get mad. I get why you hate me now because I'm a monster!"

"H-how could I hate you when all of this wasn't really your fault. Atticus, I made you angry! I made you into a monster! I should have helped you. Calmed you down when you were devastated but I purposely made it worse … to prove a point. If anyone is truly to blame, then it's me. Atticus, please don't do this. There is so many people who love you," said Hippolyta, tears welling in her eyes as she inched forward a little towards Atticus.

"Who?" uttered Atticus.

"Amara loves you. Hera loves you. Your mother.. loves you too,"Atticus head rose up slightly and his eyes grew wider at that new information that differs from what he had previously been told

Hippolyta saw that as hope. "Yes. I lied again when I said your mother didn't love you. The truth is your mother loves you very much. She always wanted you but I took you away from her and told you were dead. She was devastated and she still is. She loves you more than you ever know," she said, wishing her words brought Atticus some faith.

Atticus blinked. He looked away from Hippolyta and glanced at the crashing waves below. His sobs became louder. His shoulders rose up and down vigorously.

Hippolyta resisted the urge to carry him in her arms because she knew sudden movements would lead to dangerous circumstance. However, she did inch more closely. "Atticus, I know you're scared. I promise I won't ever hurt you again. You don't have to forgive me. You can hate me, you can even hit me all you want. I deserve it but please don't jump,"

Hippolyta held out her hand. She looked into Atticus' blue eyes pleadingly.

Atticus stared at the offered hand. Then, at the seas. His eyes darted from the former to latter. After, what seemed to be forever for Hippolyta, his eyes stopped darting back and forth.

She stared back into Hippolyta's eyes and ran into her arms.

Hippolyta clutched the small, thin boy close to her body. Her tears finally falling in relief. She was not alone in the share of tears as Atticus wept into her shoulder as his fists pounded his grandmother's back. Hippolyta did not seem to mine.

"Oh, Atticus. You have a good cry now, Atticus," she croaked. "You have a good cry," she repeated on and on.

As the rain change to drizzles, suddenly Hippolyta felt Atticus' body went limp. She gasped and turned him around. His eyes were closed shut. She tried shaking him but there was no response.

Without a second thought, she stood up with Atticus on her shoulder and rushed to the group of guards who had watch the whole dramatic scene unfolded.

"Back to the palace! Send for a healer!" she cried.


	13. After effects

**HI! Guys! I'm really so sorry for the suuuper long update. It's been really hard for me to juggle everything this year with starting a new school year with tons of homework. I also didn't really feel like writing because my grandmother died. It's been tough and sometimes I feel like I want to snap with school and everything but I'm still standing and rest assured that Atticus is still on my mind. This chapter is a little bit short. I wanted to write more but then I realised it wouldn't be fair for you guys to wait any longer. So, the next chapter will hopefully be longer. By the way, thank you guys for your support. I didn't realize how much you guys love this story so much. I really appreciate it and I promise I'll try to update more but undertstand that I have juggle a lot of things the older I get.**

 **Anyway, enjoy ... a totoured Atticus...**

* * *

Hippolyta sat beside a four-poster-bed, staring at the face of a little boy tucked under the cover snuggly, unconscious to anything around him. Although, it was deep into the night, Hippolyta had not move an inch from her grandson's bedside. She had already cast off any ideas of sleep with all the emotions held up inside of her.

Her healers were shocked to see their queen rushing into the palace with a boy who she declared a menace to their people in her arms, begging them to save him. With her queenly authority, she dismissed all 'buts' and ordered them to save the poor boy which they did of course. When they were done treating him, they said he was severely malnourished and had a fever but should recover and wake up from his unconsciousness in due time.

Only then could Hippolyta breathe a sigh of relief.

As Hippolyta stared at her grandson's face, he saw how Atticus' face held so much innocence in his face. So childlike but yet his face was uneasy. There was a crinkle on his forehead and he slept with a frown. Hippolyta grazed his forehead in hopes to sooth his sleep. She knew he needed it after all he had been through. What _she_ had put him through.

Hippolyta reluctantly turned her gaze away from her grandson as she heard the door creaked behind her to reveal Hera. She lingered by the door with a tired expression. "The healer said he'll be fine, Hippolyta,"

"I know that but that's not what I'm worried about,"

Hera sat on the bed next to Hippolyta, making it dip slightly in the process. "Well, what you did was very cruel indeed. He won't forget about this and will probably be traumatized his entire life," remarked Hera casually.

Hippolyta sighed. "I realised that. I don't know what to do when he wakes up. He will hate me. He'll be sacred. "

"You could give him back to Hephaestus if he can't take it here anymore,"

Hippolyta shook her head. "No! I can't send him back to that place of abandonment. I want to make it right with him but... I don't see how he'll ever forgive me after what I did,"

"He won't forgive you. Not right away. You scarred him badly and it left a mark that runs deep inside his heart especially with this darkness inside of him. It might make him hate you even more but he's only a boy. A frightened boy who has been through so much," stressed Hera.

She straighten her back and continued,"Your only option from where I can see it is to show him that you care. That you regret what you did. He needs to feel that he's safe and accepted. Even if he rejects you, it's better than making no effort at all and let him think that you haven't changed,"

Hippolyta stared at Hera in awe and in shame. Shame to see that she is free from her hatred and had progressed so much from the wrathful queen Hippolyta accused her of. Ironically now it seems like she is the wrathful queen who torture children.

"Why are you doing this? All of this," asked Hippolyta.

Hera reached out for Hippolyta's hands. Though she was surprised at the gesture, she let Hera take her hand in hers. "I realize many of my actions had repercussions. I can't amend myself all from it but when I saw you going on this path of hatred and fear, I can't help but interfere. I know that the further you went that path, the more empty you'll feel and the people you love will distance yourself from you even when what you did was to keep them closer to you,"

Hippolyta listened thoughtfully. Hera continued, " I couldn't see you become… me. I may had wronged you before but I hope I could amend myself by stopping you on a path of eventual pain and heartbreak,"

Hippolyta was speechless. It was hard to believe Hera was talking so truthfully but she saw in her eyes for the first time no pride, no vanity. Just maturity and humility. "Thank you, Hera." was all she could say.

A smile played on the goddess' face. "From you to your daughter to her son, you mortals find a way to change me everytime,"

Hippolyta returned a small smile and turned to look at Atticus' sleeping face. She stroked his black hair as she crooned in a low voice, "Wake up, Atticus. You are more loved than you know,"

* * *

First, all Atticus felt was being enveloped in a dark void that was static. Then, he felt himself being pulled unknown force. He woke with a gasp. His eyes opened. He ran his hands through his body which was healthy with no blemishes was wearing a cotton white t-shirt with jeans.

He knew he was at Jonathan's farm in the dream world but he didn't recognize the place. Usually it the farm gave him a feeling of peace. Now, it gave him a chaotic feeling. There were debris everywhere. Trees were uprooted and ripped apart. The barn had its roof torn apart and almost completely destroyed. Jonathan's old tractor was upturned.

Atticus was curious about what happened. More importantly, where was Jonathan?

He ran to the farmhouse which wasn't spared from the destruction. Half of the walls were gone. It looked like it could crash down at any moment. Jonathan was standing in the living room with his hands on his hips, looking at the damage around him.

"Jonathan!" Jonathan's eyes perked up at the sound of the voice he desperately wanted to hear all week.

He rushed outside and scooped the running boy in his arms. "Oh, Atticus. Thank god, you're alright!" However, Jonathan felt something was out of touch when Atticus didn't hug him back.

He put him on the ground. Atticus looked away from him and stared at the debris gloomily. Sharply, his eyes turned to anger towards Jonathan.

"Why did you lie to me?" he spat. Jonathan gulped. "Why did you say my mom and dad loved me when they didn't? Why didn't you tell me that they threw me away!"

"Atticus, I'm so sorry. I thought I was protecting you. I was afraid…"

"WELL, IT'S STUPID AND IT HURT! YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME! YOU WEREN'T EVEN THERE WHEN I NEEDED YOU!"

Jonathan crouched down. "No. No. No. It wasn't like that, Atticus," Jonathan reached out to him but he recoiled. "While you were in that cell, you were very angry. I couldn't let you turn again. So, I had to fight the darkness. You know the scary voice. It was one hell of a fight as you can see. I'm sorry I wasn't there but I was trying to take care of things, champ. For you,"

Atticus stared at Jonathan and then scanned the debris. He hung his head low. "I'm still angry at you. I'm angry at everyone," he confessed bitterly

Jonathan nodded. "I know and it's okay. It wasn't right for them to treat you like that,"

"Even when I became a monster?"

Then, it occurred to Jonathan that Atticus was angry at himself too. His eyes turned serious. "Atticus what you did was very bad. You let your anger get the best of you and made it turn into something ugly. Something that hurt other people and yourself,"

"But I can't help it! They made me angry!" Atticus shouted.

"Now they did make you angry but-"

"Why are you defending them? They're the one that caused all of this!"

"Atticus, I'm not defending anyone. I'm just saying that just because those mean girl and your grandmother hurt you-"

"I hate her! I hate Hippolyta! I don't care if she's my grandmother! She's just a witch! I wish she was dead!" he screamed. Fuming in rage, he started pacing to and fro.

"Atticus! That's not a good thing to say! You take that back right now!" reprimanded Jonathan, raising his voice. His lips in a frown.

Atticus stopped pacing. His eyes narrowed fiercely at Jonathan. "SO, SHE GETS TO WISH I'M DEAD ALL SHE WANTS BUT WHEN I DO IT IS WRONG! THAT'S NOT FAIR!" he screamed.

He kicked the ground ran inside the house. The broken house where there were only a few things left standing. Jonathan sighed and ran a hand over his face. Inside, Atticus was in a frenzy of lashing out his anger at anything he could see. He pushed over the old plush chair. He turned over the coffee table. He punched through the bookcase and picked up the books and threw them. He tore up the rocking chair where he sat on Jonathan's lap as he cuddled him. All that, he did with a scream.

After about five minutes, Jonathan decided enough was enough. He marched to the door, ready to use be firm if he had to but he stopped when he heard soft whimpering mixed with dull pounding on wood. He opened the door and saw the upturned living room that was more broken than when he left it. His heart twisted when he saw Atticus in the middle of the room crying as he hit the floor with the coffee table leg repeatedly.

He crept towards the boy slowly. He sat on the floor and edge closer to him "Okay, okay, okay…" He pulled the coffee table leg away from him and brought his little body close to his. He enveloped Atticus in his arms which the boy accepted with no protest. He clung to Jonathan and wept into his shoulder.

As he pat his back, Jonathan whispered, "If you're angry then you be angry. If you're sad then you cry it out. There's no shame in that, you hear me?"

Jonathan held him at arms length and scanned his tear-soak face as he tried to stifle a whimper. "Why me, Jonathan? Why me?" he croaked.

Jonathan was silenced for he had no answer to why fate was so cruel to choose him to carry this burden "I don't know. If I could change it then I would but it's impossible. It's much a part of you as I am," Jonathan strokes his hair and continued, "I know you hate it but maybe…. for some reason….fate gave this to you because they saw someone who was strong enough to handle it,"

"I'm not strong," he sniffled.

"You are the strongest boy I know, Atticus. Even stronger than Superman," Yes, Jonathan had to admit that Atticus was 10 times stronger than Clark could ever be for Clark never was faced with so much heartache before he was even seven. Compared to Atticus, his father had it way too easy.

"I'm scared if I become angry again,"

"I know you're scared but being angry is not a crime. It's what you do with that anger that makes you bad and you are not a bad person. You're a good boy. A very good boy. Remember that when you're angry and you'll never have to see that monster again" When there was no response from Atticus, Jonathan lift his chin up, "You have to believe this, Atticus. Believe with all your heart that you decide what you want to be. If you decide to be good then no can change that, okay? Okay?"

Atticus nodded slowly, tears still running down his cheek. His blue eyes bluer than ever making him look all the more innocent. He closed in on Jonathan and hugged him. "Don't leave me again, Jonathan. Please don't leave me again,"

Jonathan hugged him with just as much ferocity. "I won't, Atticus. I promise," he whispered.

* * *

Atticus woke up with a start. He looked frantictly at his surroundings. He was in a comfy four-poster bed with soft white linen. The room was spacious with high ceilings. The sun's ray from the large window at the right of ther bed warmed the room in a bright glow. Atticus took a moment to register where he was. He didn't like it that he was disturbed from his reunion with Jonathan. He became uneasy at his new surroundings. How could he not when for the past week he had been confined to a dark and small cell?

He sat up on the bed but just as he did, the door creaked and in came Amara with Hippolyta in tow. Atticus froze and stared at Amara then at Hippolyta who stared at him back.

Hippolyta's lips curled into a smile. "Atticus, thank the fates!"

She came closer towards Atticus. The boy glared at her as he flung the covers, jumped out of bed and ran out of the room.

Hippolyta stared at Amara before rushing out of the room, chasing after her grandson in the hallway.

The queen caught up with Atticus as he was descending the marble staircase. "Atticus! Stop! You need rest!" she tried gently.

But Atticus only responded by covering his ears. And so, Hippolyta chased down Atticus down the grand entrance, out of the palace, into the royal gardens. By then, Atticus had grown tired and walked. Hippolyta called out to him but he did not respond. However, he did not shout at her to leave him alone either So, she decided to follow Atticus to wherever he wants to take her.

Atticus stopped in front of a thick bush which hid a secret garden that held a secret which was now known to Atticus all too well. Hippolyta realised where he was taking him too. She followed suit when Atticus climbed under the bush where a cobblestone path leads to a grave surrounded by wildflowers. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Atticus sitting in front of his tombstone, hugging his legs. His eyes were fixed on the name engraved on the stone.

Slowly, Hippolyta sat next to him. Though, there was a sizable gap between them. Hippolyta knew Atticus needed some space and she saw how he flinched when she came close to him.

"Why am I dead?" he asked. His voice hoarse.

It was the question he asked the night he transformed. Hippolyta took a deep breath. She will tell the truth this time and nothing but the truth. "Atticus, no matter how much you hate me or your father, you musn't hate your mother. Your grave was built for her,"

Atticus cocked his head. Hippolyta continued. "When we gave you away, we said that you were born stillborn and that we buried you before your mother woke up. I remember how devastated he was when we told you, you died. She mourned you, Atticus. She hugged your tombstone and cried. It took us a while for us to convince her to leave,"

Atticus starred back at the tombstone. Hippolyta's eyes were getting wet. "Every time, she came to the island your grave would be the first place she'll visit. She'll lay flowers on your grave and talk to you as if you were there. Every Time." Hippolyta had to stop because she felt a lump in her throat. "She loves you more than you ever know, Atticus and I was wrong to take that love away from you. I'm so, so sorry," she croaked.

Atticus was silent as he bowed his head.

Hippolyta wiped away a tear before continuing. "I know it's too much for me to ask you to forgive me. You don't have to but I want to right my wrongs. Let me be a true grandmother to you. Live in the palace and I'll-I'll care for you, teache you and even play with you...if that's what you want. What do you say ?"

Atticus looked up to see Hippolyta's hopeful face. He stared at her, contemplating this offer. "Will Amara be there?"

Hippolyta froze, taken aback. "Well, if that's what you want. We can arrange it,"

Atticus nodded slowly. "Okay. I guess I'll live with you," he said softly but the hint of bitterness did not go unnoticed by Hippolyta.

However, Hippolyta let out a small smile anyway for this small achievement. "Very well. Shall we go home?" asked Hippolyta as she stood and offered her hand.

"I can walk by myself," Atticus stood and quickly walked away from Hippolyta in a manner that could be seen as arrogant

She sighed. She realized it would be very difficult to win Atticus' trust back after she afflicted him with so much pain and strip him of everything he ever loves. Atticus has every right to hate her but even so, she must try to be the best grandmother that Atticus deserves. She must own up to her mistakes. She was prepared to be rejected, to be yelled but nothing on earth can convince her not to give the whole world to her grandson.

* * *

 **OKAY. So, he's pretty traumatized. Hippolyta is going to work even harder for Atticus. Obviously, the next chapter would be about Hippolyta's attempt to make things right with her grandson. I have some ideas but I'm curious what you guys would like to see. Thank you for reading. Thank you for staying loyal. YOU DA BEST!**


End file.
